Clash Of Hearts
by ElenaBolton19
Summary: Love. Hate. Destiny. Betrothed. Change. Inescapable Feelings. Blood and tears. We're born, we're living, we're fighting, then we're dying. Life is a never ending chain of mixed emotions, a constant fight with the loud clang of swords and even more painful and passionate...a clash of hearts. Rated M for future chapters and Language and explicit content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: New story by me. What do you think? Don't forget to review!_

Once upon a time, in the year 1772, a time of kings and kingdoms and dueling; there were two brothers. Twins, identical in physical aspects, but very different. Jack Alexander Bolton, strong and stubborn but determined in what he wants. His dark chestnut hair and blue eyes were the perfect contrast and mirror image of his father before him. Then there's his brother, Sebastian Romeo Bolton.

His dark as midnight hair with black as the night eyes, his pale skin in ultimate contrast. He was cunning, not very dependable on strength like Jack was, but relied on his own muscle.

His own dark, twisted, cunning mind.

Early stages in life, they were close as brothers-twin brothers-can be. But then they grew of age to learn the responsibilities of running the kingdom. Sebastian read every scroll, wrote every desired word of the law that his father and previous kings before him had written down on parchment. Jack...did not. Going about the village, trapsing after tavern wenches and hunting in the woods.

That last one was his favourite. Hunting from dawn to dusk, sunup to sundown. It was obvious to all members of the Bolton family that Sebastian would be getting the throne before Jack did. But one night, at a banquet celebrating Jack and Sebastian's 21st birthday, their father, Peter William James Bolton III, announced to everyone...

That Jack had recieved the throne.

Sebastian had only gotten free board in the palace and was assigned 'Next In Line'. Jack was littered with gifts and congratulations, being shoved toward the throne-crowned with jewels and sashes and textiles of gold and red and white. Sebastion waltzed slowly toward the back of the room; the grand ballroom that was littered with wall-to-wall in portraits of Bolton kings from the very first in 1450.

And he was sure that it'd be his face on that wall next to his fathers...not his brothers. Jack didn't even do anything! All he did was hunt! Chase wenches! What did Sebastian do? He studied-like he was supposed to do. He copied down all the laws that his father and grandfathers had written by hand and even wrote down for HOURS what he'd do if he was king! He did everything!

Snarling, the envious brother walks to the doors of the ballroom, sneaking through to the balcony that were hidden behind the grand red, silken curtains. He saw his brother-cocky and irresponsible-make his way from the throne as the music starts. He grabs his arm and pulls him onto the balcony. "This isn't fair, Brother." he nearly growls.

Jack sighs, "there's more to being king than studying-"

"Exactly!" he yells hushedly, "things that I know and you do not, I should be king-"

"I was chosen for a reason-"

"And what reason is that? Tell me Brother..." Sebastian narrows his eyes and blocks the doors. Jack sighs, shaking his head.

"I'd rather not fight tonight all right? It's a night celebrating us as brothers-" Sebastian yanks away from him. "NO!"

"Sebast-"

"You are my twin. Not my brother...you stole from me!"

"I was given this! Chosen! It wasn't my fault!" Sebastian chews his inner cheek, striding around Jack's mountain-like muscled body and leaning against the railing. His hands clenching tightly into rock sized fists; his whole body shaking with a raging anger.

Jack walks toward him, raising a hand to put on his shaking shoulder but thinks different of the action and returns it to his side. "I'm sorry...it happened, and I won't dishonor father by refuking the title of king. It belongs to me now." The clicking of his boots on the tile softened as he walked away, Sebastian was seething.

"You are not my brother. Only my twin." he mumbles over and over. "The title of King is mine. Or it will be. Yes it will be."

That night ended with Sebastian retiring early to his chamber and Jack sociallizing with relatives and women. Mainly the women; that is how he met his wife. Sondra-Elizabeth Addams. Of Westfolk.

She was a women of esteemed beauty, her eyes would light up when she laughed or dimmed when she felt a negative emotion. Her skin shined like candlelight and her brown hair, matching almost identically to his, was tied up in a bun with only a soft river running down her backside. A peach coloured gown wrapped her up like something forbidden that Jack desperately wanted to take to his chamber and have to himself. There was a word for this. Beauty. Beautiful.

Sondra was truly...beautiful.

"Oh...Lord Bolton, you truly are...a riot as your parents have said." Sondra says between slow and quick giggles. Jack smiles, they are sitting at a booth that is surrounded and enclosed in red gossamer satin ribbon. Privacy-something that Jack is grateful for.

"Well, if they said what I am, then it is true-most honorable parents like mine wouldn't tell lies about their offspring." She giggles again, grasping his giant hand in her such smaller one. For awhile, they stared into each other's eyes, then Jack had lowered his to her delectable looking lips.

"Your lips...look soft...I wonder how they-"

"taste?" he looks back into her eyes. She giggles, nodding slowly with a rose colouring dusting over her cheeks. "I'm not as naive as my papa and mama think I am..." He raises both eyebrows.

"Really?" she smiles a small smile, shaking her head.

"Well...I've been kissed before..." he cups her cheeks, his thumbs grazing over the skin just below her eyes. "Like this?" he asks, moving closer, her breath turns into fluttering puffs that exit her lungs quickly.

"Uh...we-well...I-" she is cut off by his lips on hers, slowly moving in slow circles and intertwining their tongues. Her fingers running through his hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, too soon he pulls away.

"Like that? You've been kissed like that?"

"No," she answers honestly, "your kissing is more satisfactory than any other man.." he chuckles, intertwining their fingers together as he hears the orchestra playing one last waltz for the night.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

"Of course my Lord-"

"Jack."

"Jack."

They danced, Sondra's skirts a flash of white, green and luminous gold. Their bodies pressed together as they twirled and whirled in the center of the crowd. The king eyed his son proudly, then at the young woman dancing on his arm. Surely the next queen? Perhaps.

"Dear," says the king's wife, Lady Blossom. "I think our son has found himself a wife..."

He chuckles, "Ah, yes, it appears so doesn't it?"

"Wedding bells?"

"To dance to at his wedding." The pair laughed, following in their son's and Sondra's lead in the last dance. A magical evening.

About a month later, Jack had proposed to Sondra-who accepted it fervently. Sebastian had gone into a black, dark depression that sent him spiraling mad-raving around the castle at night, muttering to himself most of times and then there's the works he does. Writing feverishly on scrolls and scrolls of parchment. "Plans" he calls them.

"Plans" to get Jack off of the throne...

Then, after the royal wedding, came the bairn. A wee one to crawl and toddle about the castle, that's when Sebastian's place as "Next In Line" went to his nephew, his parents called him Troy. Like the city in greece with the warriors that built that horse.

A mere obstacle, but easily overseen.

"Oh, isn't he lovely?" Sondra cooes over her son, smiling down into his blue eyes- like his father. "beautiful eyes, just like his father..." she kisses his forehead sweetly. The lady in waiting smiles at the mother.

"Aye, he's lovely...but a handful he'll be when he's bigger."

"But that's the fun of raising boys isn't it?" Sondra laughs, as does her lady in waiting. Just then the doors open and in walks Jack, setting his bow and arrow on a high shelf before he walks to his small family and kneels down at the side of his wife and hands his young bairn a finger to hold.

Troy sticks it in his mouth. Cooing nonsense sounds. "Ah," Jack chuckles, "more noise he makes...means he'll talk a lot when he's bigger."

"No, he'll be a quiet one-" Sondra corrects, but is interrupted. Jack chuckles, "You say that now..." he kisses her lips softly, "but boys grow, Love." she giggles softly, looking back at her son.

"He'll be a fine king someday." Jack tugs his finger away, but Troy reaches for it again, his wee face scrunched in red sadness. His father hands it back to him, and he sticks it in his mouth again.

He chuckles, "Aye, he will be."

"Troy Alexander William Bolton...King of England." Jack chuckles, taking Troy from his wife gently, and kissing his forehead while taking back his finger.

"A fine king indeed." he says, laying Troy in his cradle; the tyke cooing softly that soon becomes light snores. Sondra grabs Jack by the arm and tugs him away.

"like our son, we need rest, my husband."

"Yes...indeed we do." he sweeps her up in his arms the way he did when they were married for the first time; she giggles and grabs onto his neck and onto the lapels of his suit as he carries into their chamber which is not far from where the prince's room is.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 Years Later_

"Dad!" Yells Prince Troy, eight years old now and a fiery ball of energy; waking up before dawn every morning just to cause some sort of chaos somewhere on the grounds. "Dad!" his feet, clothed in leather, buck skin boots-the finest-as he ran to his parents chamber. "DAD! DAD! COME ON! COME ON! GET UP!" He slams the door open, the sound of the 'BANG' echoing throughout the small rather large bed chamber.

"Your son is awake..." Sondra moans sleepily, burying her face in her husbands shoulder. Jack yawns, turning his head toward her with his eyes still closed.

"Can't be, my son is asleep in his bed till sunrise...before sunrise he's your son." Troy tugs on his father's hand, pulling hard. "DAD! DAD! DAD! COME ON!"

Jack rolls on his side, and holds Sondra to his side. Troy climbs on the mattress, jumping on the soft surface. "DAD! YOU PROMISED!"

"All right, all right, all right...I'm up...I'm up..." Jack says, covering a yawn, the young prince smiles hugely, jumping off the bed and clattering his feet on the floor as he runs out the door.

"YES!" he cheers, Jack yawns loudly, sitting up straight and tossing his feet over the edge of his bed and rubbing a hand down his face and through his hair. Sondra, his lovely lady wife, grabs his hand and kisses his fingers gently and individually.

"You're gonna show him the horses? He'll love those." Jack chuckles, leaning back to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm gonna show him the horses, the archery fields-I have a feeling he'll love those the most of all." She sighs, rolling her beige coloured eyes, "you are so sure he'll love what you love aren't you?"

"Every boy at some point needs to learn how to shoot an arrow or a gun..."

"He's 8."

"I was 7 when I learned." Sondra smiles small, kissing her husband again, lifting a hand to run through his hair.

"I can see this is a losing battle with you...just keep my son in one piece."

"Our son."

"My son gets up before dawn, you said." Jack smiles, kissing her again sweetly.

"Sweeting, I best go-Troy gets restless when he has to wait-"

"Like his father."

"I'll rebute that when me and him are finished."

"All right then...see you for breakfast."

"Yes, but I get the feeling that our son's already eaten his lion's share."

Getting on his trews and his shirt, he pulls on his boots last with his vest; as soon as he's finished he walks down the hallway to the front foyer where the young master is literally bouncing on his heels. "Father!" he yells, running toward him and jumping up. The king laughs, lifting him up in the sky and holding him in his arms.

"Ah, my son...why are you always up so early?" Troy laughs,

"cause I don't want to miss anything, Daddy." he laughs again. Kissing his son on the forehead, and ruffling his brown-red hair. It was a mystery where the red came from, both him and Sondra had dark hair, but it was unique and only made his son more original.

"You're not missing anything Son, just the cattle lowing in the farmers fields." Troy laughs as Jack puts him down and opens the heavy door of the castle. "Shall we?" Troy nods quickly, bouncing up and down as he leaves the huge confining space.

"What are you going to show me first? Arrows? Swords? Horses? Ooh! How about teaching how to shoot a gun!" Jack laughs, grabbing his son's hand, glad that Troy was having this interest.

"Maybe we'll just start with horse's huh?" Troy frowns a little.

"Oh, okay...but, what about arrows? And guns?"

Jack kneels in front of him, resting his hands on both his shoulders, "they'll be plenty of time for all of that...but start small, all right?" Troy nods slowly, his earlier excitement sobering fast.

* * *

"AH!" Troy screams, the rush of the wind hitting his face as the horse he rode-black with a white tail and mane. A majestic creature...when one knew how to ride the beast. "Daddy! Daddy stop him!" Jack rode a more stocky horse, heavily built with muscle and covered in different colours of brown. From milk chocolate to honey.

"Just pull his reins son!" He calls to his son, Troy grips tightly and kicks the animals sides. He speeds up.

"He's not stopping!" Jack fights to hold in a laugh, maybe later he'll laugh about it with Troy but now he's got a rescue to do. Kicking his horse in the sides, he sped up; at Troy's side in less than five minutes. The sun had not yet rose. Sondra was probably dreaming sweetly of him and Troy.

"Whoa..." Jack ushers, grabbing Troy's horse's reins and pulling back, causing the animal to stop and whinny. Troy grabs on to his father's arm tightly. "Daddy...he didn't stop..he didn't stop.."

"Hey," Jack says, patting his head. "It's fine..it is, just...riding takes practice is all. You'll get the hang of it."

Troy looks at him, rubbing his tiny tears off with the back of his hand. "Mean it?"

Jack nods, "yes, I do...what is I tell you about Boltons?"

Troy sits straight up, while his father holds tight on to the reins, "A Bolton never breaks a promise, no matter how big or small or crazed, a promise is a promise to be kept and fulfilled."

Jack chuckles, ruffling Troy's hair with the hand that wasn't holding the reins of his horse. "That's correct, now...let's see, the sun is almost up-about an hour to go..." Troy follows his father's gaze to the sun that just close to rising on the east side. "Let's go back and clean up...your mother is going to be rising soon."

"Okay!" Troy cheers, holding tight to the reins and to his father's hand. "Are we going to have Porridge for breakfast?"

Jack laughs, "what else is there? Porridge and fruit?"

"Yea!" the young prince cheers again, "Porridge and fruit! Porridge and fruit!" his father laughs again, the trees that surrounded the castle grounds opened up when they came to the stables and dismounted the horses-Troy with Jack's help.

"Now," he says to his son, "let's go get washed and ready for porridge all right?"

"You think Chef has it cooked already?" he laughs, "well go on and see, huh? I'll go check on your mother."

Troy runs ahead, his boots-a few sizes too big-flopping in the wet, dewy grass as his hair flopped in his eyes. "Chef! Cheffy Chef!" he calls out, clobbering into the kitchen that was empty and didn't have a scent of porridge. Troy huffs out a breath, walking from the kitchen to the large, pristine dining hall. No places were set yet, so the servants weren't even up yet.

He smiles, walking back into the kitchens and grabbing the plates. He knew that they were expecting company; the king and queen of France with their daughter. Troy could make the castle look presentable, he's seen the servants do it enough times.

The plates were silver, pristine and pure; also very heavy. But Troy carried them slowly from the kitchen, he had done the math in his head, his parents and him-that's three. Then the visiting king, queen and their daughter...that's three. So six. Six places that need to be set. The table was high for him, standing on his tip toes didn't give much leverage in his favour; he still had to slide the plates on the mahogany surface instead of just set them. To put them in their correct places on the table, he stood on each individual chair to get it just right. Then he went back to the kitchen for the utensils; which were in a drawer just above the wash basin. He grabbed about...what was it the servants always grabbed? Forks...he grabbed six. Knives? Well, his parents don't even let him handle swords, but what's the difference with knives? He grabbed six. Spoons? Six.

Carrying them in both hands, he took them to the dining hall. Should be easy to place them, he's seen them every day for the eight years of his life. Right? Right, should be easy. When he had finished with utensils, he went back quickly for the goblets...a challenge, the good ones were always higher up than he could reach. But they were having guests, surely his mother would like to use the good goblets. The gold and glass ones. Thinking quickly, he ran back out to the dining hall and pulled in a small chair that sat by the fire hearth and tugged toward the high shelf that held those goblets; standing on that chair, he was still two feet too short, but he stretched his hand and fingers and arm higher and rested his leg atop the countertop. His fingers brushed the edge of the shelf, Troy smiled in triumph.

Mother would be pleased he's done this, father would be too.

Just a little farther...

* * *

"You're up early.." Jack says, walking slowly into the chamber as Sondra turns around from the window with a smile upon her face. "I didn't expect-"

"Expect me?" she finishs, "Jack...everytime Troy's up...I can't go back to sleep, so I watched you two the whole time." her husband smiles brightly before walking to the partition and stripping himself of his trews and shirt.

"Where's Troy? He came in with you?"

"Aye, he's in the kitchen-"

"Jack..." Sondra sighs, rubbing her temples.

"What?"

"Remember last time he went through the kitchen; gave Chef hell...kept bugging him and asking questions-"

"Aye," Jack said, coming back around in fresh trews and no shirt. Sondra let herself steal a glance at the body that belonged to her husband and had always belonged to him; honestly, it was like he hadn't changed since she met him at his 21st birthday. "But Chef isn't awake-"

"What if your brother catches him? You know how I feel about Sebastian..." he grabs her wrists reassuringly, and kisses her lips softly.

"He is mine to deal with...my brother is my worry and my stress. You don't have him on your shoulders. Leave him to-" _Crash!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: for the idea of Sebastian having a son, I thank: **annabethchase99**_

"What in the world?" Jack asks, looking at Sondra before taking her hand and walking briskly out of the chamber, "Where do you think it came from?" Crash! Crash!

"Sounds like the kitchen.." Sondra mumbles, squeezing her husbands hand tightly. Jack leads her down the stairs, past the parlour and the double doors leading to the ballroom where they first met, to the doors of the dining hall and through that room is the kitchens.

* * *

"Just a little...higher..." Troy groans, reaching higher; he is now standing on the counter top completely, his journey up here wasn't exactly the most silent. Knocking over a glass bowl of pure crystal. And then two of the goblet's that were supposed to be placed on the table...

"Troy!" He whips around quickly, seeing his mother run at him, scooping him up in her arms and crushing him to her bosom. "What are you doing up there? You could get hurt!"

"Sondra...let him have a breath so he can tell us..." Jack sighs, walking to them and kneeling at the mess of broken crystal and glass and gold. Sondra loosen's her group on the boy but doesn't let him loose. Jack looks up at his son. "What were doing Troy?"

Troy looks down at his hands that had found their way around Sondra's neck. He bit his lip, "I was just...I know that we are expecting company and...I was just trying to help.." his voice got real quiet. Sondra looks at Jack and visa versa, the latter of the two sighs and stands up, resting his hand against Troy's back.

"Son," he whispers, "look at me, it's great that you wanted to help...but maybe let the servants do it-"

"They do a lot already..." the young prince sniffles, "I just want to help."

"Oh Troy." Sondra cooes, moving his hair out of his eyes. "That's great, but...like your father says, just...leave it to the servants. You'll have a princess to play with around here."

"Oh that's right." Jack says, pretending to remember just then. "I guess that means when you arise so early in the dawn you'll be waking your new friend-"

"No." Troy says quickly, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Girls can't ride horses or shoot arrows or guns or...or...or..."

"Slow your role now," Sondra laughs, "girls can be quite surprising."

"That they can be." Jack laughs, kissing his wife on the cheek, Troy curls his nose in disgust and shakes his head.

"Girls are icky, always afraid to get dirty..." his parents laugh. Sondra kisses the top of his head, setting Troy on the ground. "You go with your father...I'll see what I can do to salvage what's broken-well, see if I can find anything first..." she crosses her arms over her chest and wrinkles her brow as she stares down at the mess. Troy grabs his father's hand and rushes him from the castle.

"Where are you taking me? Slow down.." Jack partially laughs, he doesn't like traveling too far from the castle. Troy pulls at his fingers harder, coming to a thatch of thorn bushes. Stopping. "Uh..." Jack looks down at his son, "Troy-"

"We have to travel under...I found a really cool place yesterday! You'd like it! I want to show you!"

"Oh," Jack laughs, kneeling in front of him, "well...I have to see to something, why don't you show your cousin..?"

"No," Troy says, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trews. "Perry never wants to play with me. He calls me a stupid child."

"First thing, you are a child." Troy sticks out his jaw stubbornly, Jack only can laugh and ruffle his hair. "Second, don't listen to him when he says that. He is your family."

Troy sighs, rolling his blue eyes while rocking back on his heels. "Do I have to?"

"He's family." Jack says again, standing straight, "now...go"-he looks behind Troy seeing a carriage with the French seal of royalty pull up then back at his son-"and our guests are here, you know I have to greet them."

Troy nods, "then you'll play with me?"

"Ha. Ha. Troy...talk to your cousin. Okay? Perry is-"

"Family, yeah yeah, I know..."

* * *

"FATHER!" Yells 12 year old Perry Drew Bolton, marching down the hall of their small cottage to the hearth of the fire. Sebastian doesn't turn as his son enters the small family room. He was the spitting image of his father, save for his eyes that were a cold green that turned a stony grey when he felt any sort of negative emotion.

"What?" Sebastian grumbles, his son had came up beside him. "If it's about that damn horse from hell-"

"No, it's not about that...it's about the fact that we are living here and ...and...our supposed family lives in that castle!" Sebastian whips around, his eyes cold and very dark.

"You don't think I realize that!" Sebastian yells, whipping around to face his son. "The title of 'king' belongs to me and prince to you..."

Perry looks at his father, crosses his scrawny arms, "You're thinking of something father?"

"I'm always thinking-"

"Uncle Sebastian! Cousin Perry!" Sebastian smiles, straightening his attire and moving to sit on the tawdry settee. "Perry, go get the door, your cousin comes." Perry rolls his eyes, but obeys. The fact that he detested his annoying, younger cousin wasn't a secret between the father and son pair.

"Troy-ugh!" Troy had launched himself at Perry, knocking him to the ground and wind out of his gut.

"You want to play?" he laughs, "I know this great meadow! Please Perry! PLEASE!"

"Get off-"

"is that my favourite nephew?" Sebastian says, a fake smile on his face as he walks toward the two boys. Troy smiles, getting off Perry and running to his uncle.

"I'm your only nephew." Sebastian laughs, tousling his hair and rocking on his feet.

"So what are you up to today?"

"I was just wondering Perry would like to play! I found this meadow yesterday-"

"I don't want to go to some STINKING meadow." Perry mutters, his father looks at him then at Troy, smiling still. "Of course Perry would love to play with you Troy"-he walks behind his son and grabs the back of his neck and forces him to muster a pleasant smile-"wouldn't you son?"

"No-" He squeezed tightly, "I mean y-yes."

"There you have it...just stay near the castle young prince..." Troy laughs, "you don't need to call me that Uncle."

Sebastian chuckles, "but it is true...you are the young prince."

"My father always says I'm a child before a prince. I like being a child more than a prince."

"And how right you to feel that way, being a prince-let alone royalty-is a HUGE responsibility...a child is easier isn't it?" Sebastian kneels down in front of Troy, he nods.

"Yeah. And more fun." His uncle laughs.

"Well...you wait for Perry a second, I need to talk to him, all right?" Troy nods,

"Okay! I'll be waiting Perry!" Perry offers a small wave as Troy turns and runs out of the cottage; slamming the door shut behind him. Perry turns to his father, his morbid.

"I don't want to go-"

Sebastian grabs the lapels of his coat, hoisting him up so he could stare his son in the eyes. "You will go. Why? Because your uncle has guests, and he has invited us. They have a daughter. I intend for you and her to become affianced by sunset tomorrow night."

"But father-"

"Don't disobey me boy, when your mother died and saddled me with you I swore I'd give you a life...and a life I shall give you. A life of riches and a life in the confort of a castle instead of our current conditions. Do you want to be in this cottage forever?"

"No but-"

"Then spend time with your cousin, when you meet the daughter of your uncle's guests include her in the games between you and Troy, understood?" Perry only nods quickly as Sebastian drops him on his feet and dusts away the wrinkles he caused. "Now...go have fun with your cousin. I'll call you in later."

"Yes, father."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much for coming." Jack says in greeting, smiling as a pudgy, round Frenchman stepped out of the carriage; followed by a latin woman holding the hand of a little girl about Troy's age. Sondra comes up from behind Jack and kneels in front of the little girl.

"Hello," she says, "you must be Gabriella. Me and my husband have heard good things about you in letters from your parents." Gabriella looks at her, and hides quickly behind her mothers thick blue and gold gossamer gown.

She laughs, "Excuse my daughter, she's shy when it comes to meeting new people." Gabriella peeks through her mother's skirts, Jack smiles down at her and waves; she hides again. King Jack chuckles and looks at Lord Montez, holding out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to have you here...you all must be weary from a long trip.." His majesty says, Lord Montez smiles and runs a beefy hand through his balding hair.

"It was a long trip, me and my family would be most grateful for your hospitality." Jack nods, turning to the servants that were lined up outside the door. Gabriella, shy and timid, bites her lip as she slowly walks out from her hiding place and tugs on the leg of Jack's trew's. He looks down at her.

"Do you have kids?" her voice is soft. Barely there. He laughs, Sondra smiles, looking at the young girl's mother. "May I?" Lady Montez nods with a smile on her face as Sondra picks up Gabriella in her arms.

"Me and his majesty have a son about your age, he can't wait to meet-"

"DAD!" The group turns, seeing a very muddy Troy run up to Jack and jump in his arms. He chuckles, "Troy...what happened to you?"

"Me and Perry were playing Bandits and Knights...I was the knight and I whooped him good!" Just then an even more muddier Perry walks up with a frown on his face, head to toe he is covered in mud and his hands balled into fists. Jack laughs looking at Troy, Sondra frowns. "Jack..." he sobers, looking at Troy.

"That was very wrong of you...very wrong-oh I can't even say it with a straight face"-he turns to his wife-"their just boys, darling...boys will be boys." Sondra rolls her eyes, setting Gabriella down on the ground.

"As you say, Troy," the young prince looks at his mother as she ushers Gabriella forward. "This is Gabriella, she and her family will be staying with us." Troy bit his lip, Perry in the back looks at the timid young girl with very little interest. This was the girl his father wants him to be affianced to?

Speaking of his father?

"Hello all." Sebastian came bounding, a half cocky, half genuine smile gracing his face. "Perhaps his majesty hasn't told you about me yet..." they shook their heads. No surprise there. He pretended to shake it off as he went to stand behind his son. "I'm Sebastian Bolton, Jack's identical twin."

"Twin?" Lord Montez says, his eyebrows rising to his fading hairline. Jack inwardly grimaces as he sets Troy on the ground. "Yes, he's er, my twin brother-however, I am...surprised to see him...joining us out here-"

"Nonsense, Brother." Sebastian laughs, "it's only polite to welcome our guests." he walks to Lady Montez and picks up her hand graciously, "Enchante Madame, Ca Va?" she blushes as she gently pulls her hand away, immediately Lord Montez stands closer to his wife, looking down at Sebastian as if he were a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly.

"Perhaps we should go inside now?" Lord Montez says to Jack, but not tearing his eyes away from Sebastian who was grinning maliciously. Jack nods. "Breakfast is on the table...this way."

"Dad," Troy calls out, his father stops and turns, "can I stay out here and play some more?"

"Of course...just include Gabriella." Troy looks at the shy girl next to him. He hides a grimace and nods at his father. "Yes sir."

"Perry," Sebastian says, walking behind his brother into the Castle, "you play out here too...and also, include Gabriella." Perry nods and looks toward his cousin and Gabriella, then back at his father.

"Yes, Sir..." Sebastian nods curtly before walking through the doors of the castle and the children listening to them slam. For a while they just stood around awkwardly, Troy shuffling his feet and Gabriella playing with the hem of her sleeves. Perry sighs, "well let's not stand here and wait for the grass to grow come on." He starts walking away from the castle.

Troy follows after, trying hard to keep up. Gabriella grabs onto his arm and squeezes, he looks at her, "You okay?"

"Uh..." she mutters, "I just...am scared of those..." she points a finger to the woods. Troy looks at the trees then at her, stopping in his tracks.

"The woods are the best, there's nothing to be scared of. I can show you!" Gabriella looks at him, her eyes smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah." Troy nods quickly, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And I'll protect if anything happens." She smiles, Troy-even though he's the same age of 8-is still taller than her by only an inch or two. Standing on her tip toes, she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." she says to him, a little louder than her voice was earlier.

"Aw, how sweet." Perry's voice comes to them over the winds, the two 8 year olds both turn to face him. "Seeds of romance are in blossom early this Spring it seems..." Troy frowns, moving Gabriella behind him.

"Bugger off, Perry." The older boy shrugs, walking closer.

"It's cute in a sickening way, but understandable...that you two develope those feelings now because you two are betrothed anyway."

"Be-what?"

"Be-what?" Gabriella and Troy say at the same time, Perry rolls his eyes. "Betrothed." they stare at him as if he grew an extra set of eyes. "Intended. Affianced."

"What do you mean?" Troy asks, Perry smirks.

"I mean, one day you and Gabriella will be married." Their eyes both widened and they stare at each other then Perry again, shaking their heads quickly with looks of disgust on each other's faces.

"EW!"

"Gross!"

"He has boy germs!"

"Girl germs! I'm not marrying her!"

Perry chuckles, "you'll change your mind...you will." Pretending to like his cousin was a sickening feat, but a great one. The theater was surely his calling.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Willie, a scrawny and scruffy being, whines as he leans up against a tree picking at the bark. Sharpay, blond hair, green eyes and long legs that go for miles under her dress, rolls her eyes.

"We wait for the signal...for the prince to show up...it's planned out." She lifts her chin up, staring at the clouds through the trees. The sun had risen an hour or so ago and the clouds had yet to move. It was either a day of rain or just blanketed by clouds.

"Yeah...but I'm hungry!" Willie complains, rubbing his skin and bone stomach.

"You don't think I am?" Sharpay retorts, she was the brains between her twin brother's, Rion and Willie. "Rion, how are you feeling today?" he sits by the river, his feet dipped in the cool water as he laughs aimlessly to himself. Rion was born mentally ill, and their parents didn't believe in asylums.

Pity.

"He needs to be put out of his-"

"Don't say it!" Sharpay yells, tossing a rock at Willie-the insensitive one she calls him. "Rion needs patience to help get well..."

"Sharpay, he was born this way...he ain't getting better-"

"He will if you're patient." She kneels by her younger twins side and grabs his hand, he looks at her with that dopey smile. "Rion, are you hungry?" he frowns and nods slowly.

"Hun-hun...hun-gee." he didn't pronounce words all that well. She smiles at him, running a hand through his hair. "Well, we'll get food soon-Sebastian promised it to us for this..." he leans his head on her shoulder, bringing his free hand to his mouth and sucking on his thumb. So childlike.

"This is boring. I'm not waiting for the brat to come to us...why don't we just hunt him down?" Willie complains again, Sharpay rolls her eyes, pulling off her shoes and sticks her feet in the river. She smiles,

"Willie, shut that mouth of yours and come relax while we wait...Rion likes the company."

"'Rion likes the company'" Willie mocks, leaning against his tree and yanking off a piece of bark and shoving it in his mouth. Crunchy. With a taste of grub. How delectable.

* * *

"How do we get away from your cousin?" Gabriella asks, they were playing follow the leader, and Perry was always the leader. Oi. Troy sighs, "Uh...ever play dead before?"

Gabriella shakes her head, Troy smiles, "well we could try that."

"Our parents would come though-"

"Uh uh, I played that joke on my dad...he knew I was playing, he tickled me." Gabriella smiles, looking at Perry marching like an idiot. He is an idiot in her opinion.

"Sneak off?" Troy smirks, grabbing her hand again.

"Sneak off."

Troy leads her to the woods, holding her hand tightly so she wouldn't be scared. She was grateful, Troy is nice, and kind and sweet...likeable.

* * *

Perry looks over his shoulder subtly, seeing his young cousin and Gabriella "sneak" into the woods. Fools, they thought he wouldn't notice. Putting on a mask of concern, he ran to the castle, pounding on the doors until one of the servants opened them and then he ran into the parlor where his father and his uncle and everyone else was. "UNCLE JACK!" he yells in a crackling voice.

Ah, adolescent pubescence.

He runs into the parlor, "Is Troy supposed to go into the woods by himself?"

"WHAT?" Jack stands up quickly, "No he is not!" he marches quickly from the parlor, without excusing himself as he runs into the woods. He looks left then right, but doesn't see his son...or Gabriella.

Shit.

* * *

"How deep are we?" Gabriella whispers, the sun was high in the sky. "I'm getting thirsty."

"Don't worry...there's a river up ahead. Five paces or so."

"Or so?" she repeated, "that doens't sound reassuring..." A twig snaps behind them, causing the two to turn around quickly; Troy pulls Gabriella behind him, trying to act like his father when faced with confrontation.

"Well...well...well..." says the big man, his hair was blond and dirty with knots in it. He has a feral, snarling look on his face and dark eyes. The girl that appears next to him is much prettier that has that same feral look, then the third man...he seems almost childlike. "What are you doing so far from home kiddies?" Gabriella gulps, Troy puts on a brave face.

"We're just exploring, now move. Or I'll make you." The girl giggles,

"So brave for a young prince...right Willie?"

The man she called Willie chuckles deeply, "Yeah...very brave..."

"Just move." Troy says again.

The three stepped closer, "Do you know what we do prince's who step away from their castle?"

"You don't scare me...let me and my friend by. Now. You have to do what I say..."

The girl pretended to think, then she looked at the man called Willie, "what's the plan of action?"

He shrugs but smirks, "Tag?"

"Hide n' Seek?"

Silence for a minute. Then they both shook their heads, "Nah!" Rion appears between them, pointing in a direction to the south. Even farther from the castle.

"What is it Rion? What Rion?" Willie half yells in exasperation. Sharpay looks, "Uh, Willie did we order our charges to go..?"

"No...why?"

She points in the same direction as Rion. Her voice calm and nonchalant. "Cause there they go."

_Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

Jack runs through the woods, stepping over fallen logs and snapping twigs under his feet. His ears perked at the slightest of sounds, a squirrel running from branch to branch? He turns his head, a rabbit hopping along the ground? Maybe it was Troy and Gabriella.

Again, relaying his previous thought. Shit.

"Troy.." he whispers frantically, pushing through the bushes and the thick trees. His are wild in how they zip and zoom over 'Troy sized' holes and caves. Then he looks inside them, seeing only darkness, he presses on and continues his search. "Troy!" he calls with a raised voice. There is a fading sound of twigs snapping coming from the east, could be a deer or another rabbit, but the odds of it being the children were good too.

He takes off in the east.

* * *

"How far?" Gabriella asks, squeezing Troy's hand as they ran. She steals a glance over her shoulder, "their gaining!" Troy runs faster, holding her hand tighter as he turns into a bramble bush wall. Trapped.

"Shit." Troy curses, Gabriella turns to him, he looks at her. "What?"

"That was a bad word you said..your papa would be mad." Troy shakes his head,

"Where do you think I learned it from? He says it all the time."

"But-"

"It's not important now-"

"Aw," says the voice of Willie. "Nowhere else to run?" Troy stands in front of Gabriella, picking up the sharpest thing he could find in the forest. A stick. That was half chewed by a beaver.

"Oh wow." Sharpay laughs, "that's it?" Troy squeezes the stick tight in both his hands and , biting his lip to prevent from screaming. Rion laughs excitedly, and Willie chuckles.

"Come on...come at me." Troy doesn't move, instead there's a quick rustle of the bushes and snapping of twigs and then seemingly out of nowhere is his father standing in front of him poised with a sword.

"Come near my son or Gabriella, I will end all of you." The three siblings look at him, Sharpay laughs nervously, "What? This...this...he's your son? Yours? I didn't know that...Willie, did you know that?"

Willie didn't budge, "No I didn't know that-"

"PRINCE TROY!" Rion yells, pointing at the two kids, Jack parries and turns Rion around, grabbing his right arm and twisting behind his back while his sword is at Rion's throat. Rion screams. Sharpay jumps, running to aid her brother.

"Look he's ill...he doesn't know what he's saying, I'm sure he didn't know that the boy is your son-did you Rion?" Rion has tears in his eyes, shaking his head, Sharpay looks at the king. "See? He didn't know...now, let him go, please? He is just very ill. I take care of him."

Jack narrows his eyes, looking at her then at the man standing behind her then at the man-who seems more boylike-in his arms. "Very well, but if I catch you near my son and Gabriella again or any member's of my family, your lives will be cut short when my blade touches your neck. Nothing will stop me." Sharpay nods quickly,

"Yes, I er, understand...I do." Jack nods, his eyes still narrowed. Sharpay grabs hold of Rion's hand and pulls him toward Willie. "Won't happen again..."

"Go." he says, his sword still drawn. "NOW!" the three take off opposite of where they went. After a few seconds, Jack sheath's his sword and stands erect.

"Dad..." Troy says, walking closer, he shoots his son a look that silence's him.

"You know your not supposed to wander in the woods alone. I keep telling you that."

"I know-"

"You disobeyed me."

"But-"

"Come on." Jack stalks the direction he came, Troy walks slowly with his head down. Gabriella walks up to him, grabbing his hand, he looks at her. "I thought you were brave. Like a knight."

"Really?" he asks, Gabriella smiles, standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek lightly. "My hero."

* * *

"Into your chamber now." Jack says gruffly as the three of them walk through the castle doors, Sondra and their guests were in the midst of moving from the parlour to the dining hall for a late lunch. She see's her husband then her sullen son, her eyes ask the question she would voice later 'what happened? Why's Troy sad?' Jack sighs and shakes his head, looking at his son and then points to the stair case. "Your chamber."

"Yes, Father." Troy mumbles, walking to his chamber. Gabriella looks after him, her lips turned in a frown.

"Gabriella," Lady Montez calls, holding out her hand, "come...it's time we ate." An excuse to give the hosting king and queen some time alone. Sondra was thankful.

"Jack..." she says, walking toward her husband. "What is-"

"He is being punished. A night with no supper-"

"Isn't that a little harsh on him?" Jack looks at her, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, what do you expect me to do Sondra?" She sighs, running her fingers through her bangs because her long hair was braided down her back.

"Talk to him. He's just a child-"

"He's a prince who has responsibility-"

"He's a child first and foremost like you're a father before you're king. Talk to him." Jack stares at her, her eyes are blazing with the radiant fire that is held captor ever since the night they met and danced and then the month they married. The spark is still there between them. Running a finger through his hair, he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Son-"

She holds up a hand to silence him. "No, don't talk to me...Troy. He's the one you need to talk to right now. Talk. Now. Or you'll be sleeping in a different chamber tonight." He watches her turn on her heel and march into the dining hall, he swallows the lump in his throat and moves his eyes to the staircase where Troy went up to go to his chamber. He sighs, she was a spitfire of a wife, but sometimes-even though his stubborn, arrogant male pride took a painful blow below the belt in admitting this-she was the one who seemed to be ruler. It was ...well, he didn't know the word for it precisely, but it'll come to him.

* * *

The bed was soft, of course it was, covered in silk sheets and goose down blankets. It was like a cloud when night fell and Troy was sound asleep. But he wasn't asleep, instead, now he was just sitting on the edge of his bed, kicking his feet and biting his lip. Then the door creaks open, and his father's head pokes inside. "Troy..."

"What?" his voice is soft, like he's ashamed of something or he's trying hard to keep in any sort of voice cracking sadness. Jack sighs, walking inside and shutting the door behind him.

"I would like to talk to you." Troy was silent and didn't look at him. "I would like it if you'd look at me." He peeks through his lashes.

"What were you thinking? You put not only you, but Gabriella in danger-"

"I was trying to be brave." Troy whispers, then he mutters softly. "Like you."

There was something that made Jack's throat grow swollen and his heart three times bigger as he sits on the edge of the bed, "Troy...I'm only brave when I have to be. Yes, even kings get scared."

Troy lifts his head, "but...but...you're not scared of anything."

"Well, I was today. The woods are dangerous, Son, bandits are always hiding in there...I was afraid I'd lose you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?" Troy looks left then right, then back at his father, "I think those bandits were even scared'r." Jack laughs, "That's because nobody messes with your dad. Come, I want to show you something..." he gets up from the bed, walking to the balcony window where the moon was as bright as a luminescent fire in the blackest night.

"What is it?" Troy asks

"Look up there." Jack points to the sky, Troy does so. "Son, my father told me that when he ended his reign as king he'd be up there among the stars with my mother watching down on me...like his father before him and so on for Bolton generations."

"Really?"

Jack nods, "yes, and just like when my time as king ends, I'll be up there...watching over you." It was silent for a few minutes, there was a space between them but Troy closes it by reaching for Jack's hand and taking it in his small one.

"You'll always be there for me daddy?"

Jack looks at his son, kneeling in front of him, "Always."

"Promise?"

"I swear on everything before us now, the moon, the stars...my very life. I will always be there for you."

* * *

"I know, he isn't very nice is he, Rion?" Sharpay cooes, wiping Rion's forehead with a cool rag as he himself lays on the straw mattress she made for him awhile back. He nods vaguely. "Well don't worry, Sebastian says that things will change soon. For all of us."

Willie tosses a knife at a beam in the wall, it sticks perfectly in; causing a smile to appear on his face. "I could've taken him. That...lowlife king-"

"Sure you could've." Sharpay laughs, "I didn't see you draw your weapon when he had his drawn."

"He took me by surprise-"

"Uh huh, sure he did."

"HE DID!"

"Not believing it." she wipes Rion's forehead again, he was so childlike.

"I hate royalty, they are always in the way of things."

"And they rub in our faces that they can bathe more than once a month."

"They have all the good food."

"They know how to read."

"And man are they...stupid as hell."

"...stupid as hell." Sharpay and Willie say at the same time, suddenly, there is a pounding on the door causing the three to jump and Rion to freak out a little, Sharpay calms him but cooing softly 'it's all right. Shh. It's all right.'

"Surely us royals aren't THAT bad." Came a voice from the outside, they all relax as Willie opens the door.

"Oh Sebastian it's just you."

Sharpay smiles, not looking at him, her brother needed her care. "We thought it was somebody important."

"Like-"

"My know it all brother, I suppose, hmm?" That got their attention.

The two of them look at each other before Sharpay turns attention back to Rion, helping at least sit up straight as she sits next to him. Willie crosses his arms over his chest. Snorting laughter.

"Never mind we said anything. Did you bring any food? Buddy? Pal?"

Sebastian sighs, pulling out small rations of bread and cheese and grapes from the back pocket of his trews. "I"m not sure I should give you these." They were half listening, their eyes on the food. "After all, I practically packed those brats in a crate for you, and you couldn't even do away with them properly." Sebastian tosses the food on the floor, and the three siblings waste no time nose diving for the small bounty and stuffing their faces instantly, it took all Sebastian had to not kick any of them to remind them of their mannerisms. Sharpay looks up at him with her cheeks full like a squirrel's, "it wasn't like he was alone." Willie looks up at him as well, his cheeks in the same position as hers.

God the food was that good. "Yeah," he swallows a bit of it, "what were we supposed kill the king right there? In front of his kid?"

Sebastian smirks, his eyes glistening something dark. His voice deep and laced with an inner darkness that NO ONE could explain. "Precisely."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morn, Troy wakes up not as early as he usually does but right when the sun is rising so the sky is painted a soft glowing pink and grey, not like the sunset when the pink is more of a red and the grey is intertwined with orange and gold. Like fire. The lark, a symbol of the day arriving after the nightingale has finished it's nightly song, was singing on the branch just outside the balcony window. Troy smiles, jumping from the bed and running out of his chamber to the kitchen where Chef was up bright and early.

"Morning, Ezekiel!" Troy calls out, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"Good morn, Prince Troy!" Chef calls out back to him as he's running out the kitchen doors to the stables. He always looked forward to riding his horse; if there is anything Troy is possessive-and he's hardly possessive of anything-it's his horse.

The grounds are quiet at this time of day, mainly cause his father doesn't rise this early-unless Troy wakes him. His footfalls are soft as he runs across the grounds to the stables where his horse, Batty, was nibbling on some rotten hay. As he makes his way to the stable doors, he holds tight on to an apple he took from the fruit basket. "Hey Batty..." as if sensing his master, the animal whinnies and nods his head. Troy laughs.

"You don't like that hay do you?" Batty shakes his head, he laughs again, pulling out the apple. "I got a treat for you...want it?" The horse nods his head and whinnies in excitement as if saying 'Yes! Yes I do! Now!' Troy laughs again.

He held out the apple, and he laughs as Batty nibbles at the tangy fruit. "You like that?" Troy says, Batty just nibbles happily on the apple.

"That horse seems to be attached to you." Troy turns his head 'round, seeing his uncle leaning in the door frame of the stables. He smiles. "What are you doing up? Early riser?"

Sebastian chuckles, walking in the stables, instantly Batty backs up in the stable and whinnies angrily. Animals are great judges in character, unfortunate that humans are unable to understand them. "Yeah, I can be an early riser-"

"When you want to be..." his uncle chuckles, leaning on the stables. Batty whinnies like mad, and kicks the back wall of the stable. Troy's brow furrows, "Batty what's wrong?"

"Oh he's probably wanting to run. When was the last time you rode him?"

"Yesterday morn, before Gabriella arrived-"

"You should ride him again."

"But my dad says I should never ride without him."

"I'll go with you."

"But-"

"Troy, do you really want Batty to be miserable in here?" On cue, Batty kicks the stable wall again, but his horse eyes are trained on Sebastian; if he was human, he'd be glaring at him.

"Well...I suppose ...one ride-"

"Yes, one ride. Just to stretch his legs."

Troy bites his lip, looking at the horse that was still kicking the back wall of the stable and whinnying like a madcreature. Then he looks back at his uncle, "Okay, one ride...you can ride...dad's horse."

"I feel honoured." A wonderful lie. From an expert liar. A good plan off to a good start.

* * *

"I'm bored." Willie yawns, he was squatting in the bush. Sharpay was hiding behind a big tree trunk with Rion. "And hungry." Last night's small supper wasn't enough for him.

"Just hush up already." Sharpay whispers harshly from her spot, Rion squirms but other than that doesn't make a sound. Willie rolls his eyes, adjusting himself to a more comfortable postion.

"When is the brat going to be here?" he mumbles nearly to himself. Sharpay rolls her eyes and pats Rion on the cheek, "I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail okay?" Rion looks at her, his eyes blank like they always were. She sighs, hugging her mentally ill brother. "Right back." she whispers in his ear. She pulls away and crawls in the soft dirt (avoiding attention from anything that may cause suspicion) to her older brother (by only a minute and a half).

"Why are you complaining?" she groans, sitting next to him. Willie frowns.

"Because this fucking boring!"

"Too bad, we need to wait, Sebastian said that the prince should be riding in on his horse through here-"

"He could change his path-"

"He won't. Sebastian will be with him."

"And you know this...how?" Sharpay growls, grabbing her brother by the front of his shirt and tossing him to the ground, then straddling his stomach, she jabs him in the stomach with her pointer finger, her eyes narrowing and blazing brilliant anger. If looks were lethal enough to kill an enemy, Willie would be dead in a second.

"Listen here you bastard's son, from here on in, I call the shots and you listen to me. So just..shut the fuck up and stay put. Wait for the boy to arrive and then spook the horse. He'll be dead by the time he gets to the gorge."

Willie sneered, wriggling in the dirt, "and what are you going to do if I don't listen to you? Kill me?" Sharpay's eyes narrow further into tight little slits.

"Don't push me. God, don't push me." There was soon the sound of hooves breaking twigs, the two look up and Sharpay moves from Willie, and back to her spot where Rion was sitting. The older of the triplets smooths his shirt and crouches behind the bush again, seeing the young prince on his horse trotting through here. Sebastian just behind him, the devious bastard looks right at him and nods slowly. 'Do it' he's saying silently. Willie nods, grabbing a rock with a rope he tied to it a few hours earlier. His eyes lock on the horse, slowing down to a stop when they reached a mullberry bush.

Stupid animal for stopping. Rearing back, Willie gripped the rope end tight and then whooshed it free of his grip; it hit the ground just under the horse, breaking at least three twigs and shuffled in the grass and hit against the front right hoof. Perfect shot. Why? Because the animal neighed, tossing it's head back and swung it from side to side to see what had hit it. "Whoa...whoa...Batty stop it...what's wrong?"

Batty, wow..."Batty, calm down-" Sharpay tosses another rock, hitting Batty in the right flank, sending the horse in a crazed running frenzy. "WHOA! DAD! HELP!" Troy yells, gripping the horse's reins tight as he tries to slow him down.

Sebastian smirks, he looks over at the three bandit siblings and nodded in approval. Metaphorically speaking, the logs were burnt, time to make sure the fire spread. But first...

Sebastian follows silent, however quickly, his eyes intent on watching the horse running wildly through these woods. The forests ended with a drop off into the river; a river that was named 'Dead Man's River' ever since Sebastian was a boy of eight like his nephew. He heard Troy call out, "Batty! Stop! Slow down!" Wrong choice of words. Batty whinnies, coming to a quick stop and flinging Troy off his back.

Smirking for a second before his lips turn down in a perfectly feigned look of fright, he turns his horse around and runs to the castle, calling out, "Brother! Jack! Help!"

This was turning out better than he could've thought.

* * *

Jack has his arm around his lady wife's waist, she is snuggled into his front and buries her face in his neck. The sun had risen a good hour or so ago, but that didn't mean that the king and his wife enjoyed a few times to themselves before their son wakes them from this bliss. "Brother!" his eyes snapped open, every muscle in his body tensing as he sits up. Sondra stirs, "what is-"

"Sh," he kisses her lips softly, leaning her head down on the pillow once more when she lifted it up, "just go back to sleep...I'll see what he's on about." she nods sleepily and closes her eyes again. Jack sighs, hearing Sebastian calling him again from below the window, he opens the curtains and glaring tiredly down. "What are you-"

"It's Troy, he and I were riding together in the woods...his horse went beserk and flung him off somewhere in the gorge." That's all Jack needed to hear. Turning on the balls of his feet, he pulls on his shirt over his head and ties on his trews by the time he is down stairs, he doesn't bother with his shoes.

"Show me damn you." he tells his brother as he hops onto the back of the horse. Sebastian nods, clicking his tongue and kicking the horse in it's sides to make it run faster. Twigs broke under it's hooves and rocks got kicked and tossed out of the way.

Jack's gut wrenched and twisted. He couldn't lose his son, Troy was...Troy was his only son.

He couldn't fear the worst, but then...why did the worst thoughts enter his mind immediately when Sebastian had said 'flung him off somewhere in the gorge', he swallows and yells "Faster" to the horse and kicks the ribs.

Troy was going to be fine. Just fine.

* * *

"Dad.." Troy mumbles, his leg hurt, and his arm and it hurt a little to breathe. He coughs, standing on the little shelf of a rock that pokes out from the side of the cliff. He looks over the edge only to withdraw his eyes from the sight below. Long way down from here. "Daddy..." he cries, "help, please...daddy." he moves to the middle of the shelf of rock and sits there with his knees drawn up.

He hopes his father would be here soon, where was his uncle? He could help him...where was he?

* * *

"Here." Sebastian says, pulling on horse's reins to stop. Jack immediately jumps down, the edge of the gorge was at least five miles worth of searching up and down. He looks at his brother.

"What part of the edge did he fall?"

"North of here...five paces. I thought to let you know immediately." He explains, Jack nods and smiles gratefully, "Thank you for telling me...but I need to find my son."

* * *

The voices. They sounded so far up, but easily recognizable. "_North of here...five paces. I thought to tell you immediately._" Was he north of the voices? Troy didn't know, but when the next voice spoke hope filled him.

"_Thank you for telling me...but I need to find my son._" It was his father! Coughing again, Troy stood up on his feet, leaning against the wall of rock behind him. "Daddy! Dad!" Pray to God above that he's heard. "I'm down here! Over here!"

* * *

"_...Over here!_" Muffled, just about muted, but Jack heard it. It came exactly from five paces north. How far down? Jack walks to the young voice, Sebastian stays back; hopping down from his horse. His face blank and eyes darkened.

"Troy! Son!" he calls out, a vague small voice from the exact spot as before 'Daddy!' made him run quicker until he was there and he leans over the edge. His heart lumps in his throat, Troy's face is all bruised, one black eye and a swollen lip. His left arm hangs limply at his side and his right leg bends slightly at an unnatural angle. "Troy..." Jack whispers, leaning further over, his arms hanging over the grassy and rocky edge further.

"Daddy..." Troy groans painfully, reaching up with his right arm. "I can't reach-"

"Come on...I got you, just...reach come on."

"I can't."

"Try son...try."

Troy reaches higher, stretching his arm, hand and fingers and Jack stretches his as well; their fingers graze, "Almost there...try again." Jack encourages. Troy stands on his tip toes-as painful as it is for his injured leg-and stretches again. Their fingers graze again, but this time Jack grabs hold of his hand, "I got you all right? I got you..."

"Daddy I just want to go home.."

"I know, I know...I'm going to pull you up. Okay? You have to listen to what I say, all right?" Troy nods, squeezing his dad's hand tightly. Jack pulls hard, his face becoming flushed and red with exertion; Troy has his feet on the wall, walking slowly up as his father pulls.

"Sebastian!" Jack calls, "Sebastian! Get Troy!" Jack's torso slid down as Troy came up. Sebastian bites his lip, hanging back and not moving to help. Everything must go according to plan. "Sebastian!"

"Daddy...my hand is slipping." Jack grips tighter.

"Hang on to me, grab my sleeve.." Troy does as he's told, Jack's torso slides down even more. Jack groans, pulling Troy up so that he was half way on his back, and he himself slides down. "Climb son...climb over me."

"But daddy-"

"Do it, Troy."

Biting his lip, Troy nods, grabbing his father's shirt and bunching it between his fingers as he pulls himself on to his father's back, Jack slides down, grabbing sharp rocks with his hands, wincing when they pierced his palms. "Daddy I'm up!" Troy cheers, Jack slides down completely. "Daddy?" he peers over the edge, seeing his father in his position. "DADDY!"

"I'll be fine, get your uncle, then go straight home...do you hear me?"

The young prince looks at him, "But-"

"I will be fine Troy, just go get your uncle, he should be back there somewhere...then go straight home." Troy nods, "I love you daddy."

Jack's breath catches in his throat, "I lo...love you too."

Getting up from his knees, he limps greatly to Sebastian, "Uncle! Uncle!"

On cue, "What is it dear boy?" there was something in Sebastian's voice that Troy caught and didn't like. Troy points, "My dad...he needs help." Perfect.

"Go home...I'll help him here." Troy nods, paying close attention to how his uncle was speaking. When he runs around his uncle, he goes into a cluster of trees. Sebastian's eyes darken further, he stalks toward where Troy had come from and kneels over to see his brother. His...oh so charming, baby faced, hot tempered brother.

"Sebastian." Jack says, looking up at him, holding up a hand to take his brothers. But Sebastian didn't reach down. "Sebast-"

"Jack," Sebastian says, his voice full of contempt and loathing as he picks up a rather big rock. Big enough to knock someone off the side of a cliff into the gorge. Someone the size of Jack ...Alexander...Bolton. "I have only one thing to say to you,"

"Sebasti-"

"Long"-he squeezes the rock in his hand, moving from the kneeling position-"live-"

"Brother-"

"The king." He chucks the rock down, it hitting Jack square in the middle of the forehead, he stumbles back his foot coming off the edge; he fell down into Dead Man's River and soon washed into the rough'n tumble current. Sebastian, pleased with his handiwork of what he'd done, smiles broadly but with his eyes a look of serene calm blackness.

From the bushes and trees, Troy had been watching. "Daddy..." he whispers, but his uncle had heard him and he turns around quickly. "You...you..you ki-"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't seen that..." he runs toward his nephew, who in turn runs around him. In the opposite direction of the palace. Sebastian grinds his teeth together, chasing after him through the thick bushes but he doesn't go far, because Sharpay and her brothers had come from the tree's. "Kill him."

The chase had begun. Everything had changed.

How had everything changed so quickly?


	7. Chapter 7

_~At least a day and a half or two later~_

"Jack's death..." Sebastian says, he is standing at the front of the apostal church of Christ, his black clothes fitting his body well and making his dark eyes seem darker and much more menacing as he looks at among the crowd. "Is a tragic loss, but it doesn't compare to Troy's-who had yet to begin to live." Sondra sniffles, wiping her eyes and dabbing at the escaped tears that keep on coming at the thought of her son and husband. Her nephew...Perry sat beside her. Sebastian continued his monologue, "it was an accident that took the both of them...and I feel horrible that I wasn't able to do anything more to save them."

Perry reaches over to grab his aunt's hand, he squeezes it lightly. But...there's something wrong wrong with how he- even getting ready for the service, him and his father...they just didn't have the grey cloud of sadness and mourning when they all rode in the carriage this morn.

"...that is why," Sebastian says, Sondra coming back to the present. "I will assume the throne the my brother held...and we will build a new age," suddenly the doors opened and walking in were the kind of people that didn't associate with nobles, Sebastian grinned maliciously, "an age where us and the poor live together as one...as brother and sister. Cousin's." more of them walk in, moving to stand behind and around Sebastian; who motioned for his son to stand up and come to him.

Perry obeyed. "My son, Perry, in Troy's honour will assume Troy's position as next in line...should anything happen to me." Whenthe doors finally shut, the church hall was filled and Sondra suddenly felt suffocated.

She didn't like this. At all.

"This will be the start of a new age. A golden age. And I...am your king." Sebastian says, raising his right fist

* * *

He was tired of running, his legs grew tired when he crossed the thorn patch; his hands were prickled and bleeding from the ones that pierced his skin. He was just...confused of everything, why would his uncle...? His father was...?

It seemed so surreal, like everything is just all a bad, horrid nightmare that Troy is unable to wake up from. "Daddy..." he whispers, walking slow with a painful grimace escaping his lips occasionally. The pain in his leg and arm grows, and he finds himself collapsing under the shade of a tree with over hanging branches. Surely, his mother is worried about him, how long has he even been gone? He wasn't keeping track. "Mom...daddy..." his voice cracks.

All he wants is to go home, but...why does he feel that if he goes back it won't make things any better? Breathing through his nose, and shutting his eyes to at least make the pain somewhat bearable.

Didn't work.

* * *

"Michael! Careful with those berries now! There's thorns! Don't get poked!" Yells Mara Danforth, her dark skin seeming darker against her pale peach cotton work dress. She grips a handful of big, fat mullberries and pulling them free from the vine to set them in her basket that hangs off her left arm. If there's something that she cooks best than meals for supper, lunch and breakfast it would be a delicious, melt in your mouth mullberry pie. She gasps as she remembers, turning around to watch her oldest son nearly run off to the otherside of the clearing that is at least two miles from their cottage. "Michael! Watch Chad! He runs off you know!"

A vague, "Yeah Ma! I know! I'll watch him!" was the response she received. She shakes her head and continue's picking the berries. Two boys, a loving husband who works during the day as a black smith. She loves her boys, she does...sometimes they get rowdy and her husband is a big kid himself too.

Like raising three children instead of two.

* * *

"Chad!" Michael hollers, "where are you fool?" Michael Danforth, 16 years old, and manipulative for a good cause.

"Mike!" yells 9 year old Chad Danforth, his obsessively curly hair all bunched into a huge knot at the back of his head. His face covered in dirt and mud smudges, his dark brown eyes shining brightly. "Guess what! I found a mullberry bush untouched!"

Michael rolls his eyes, grabbing Chad by the scruff of the neck like a dog, "Ma wants you...she don't want you running off."

Chad squirms in an effort to get away, "I wasn't running off Mike, I was just searching for more mullberry bushes! I swear!"

The older brother starts to drag him back to Mara, "Don't matter to me, I don't care...but Ma is going to tan your hide when she finds out you run'd off again."

Chad sighs, "but I wasn't-"

"Quit fighting me, man and just-" Michael looks over his right shoulder when he hears something that sounds like...a...what is that?

"Mike-"

"Sh," Michael walks closer to where the sound is coming from and halts to listen again. Sounds like..groaning, the kind a person makes when their in pain.

"Mike-" Chad tries again, Michael shush's him. "Would you shut your mouth boy? Go get Ma, tell her I think I found something..." Chad nods, backing up slowly and turning on his heels as he runs back to his mother. Michael turns back to the sound where the painful groans are coming from. He moves a thorn covered branch out of the way, squinting his eyes to see in the bright afternoon sun that swam through the cracks of the trees to land in near perfect shapes of circles and stars in the grass.

"Dad...Daddy..." a voice cries, Michael squints his eyes even more and continues walking into the bushes. That's when he see's the small boy, about Chad's age possibly younger by at least a year, huddled in a tight ball but with his right arm laying on the ground and his left leg bent at a slightly unnatural angle. The older boy makes his way to him and kneels.

"Hey, what you doing out here? The sun gonna set on you...you should be home, you lost boy?" the boy sniffles and looks up at him. His lips trembling, Michael closes his mouth and moves to sit in a comfortable postion across from him.

"I'm lost, but I don't want to go back. I can't." Huh?

"What you talking about?"

"I just...my dad-"

"Let me guess he's out huntin' and he told you 'stay put, I'mma come for you later' right?" the little boy was about to speak when Chad comes running (and screaming) with a woman behind him. Michael sighs, standing up and holding out his hand to the boy.

He looks at it, Michael rolls his eyes, "I ain't gonna kill you...I don't bite and I'm not poisonous-"

"Michael, fool, back away before you scare that child to death." Mara scolds, shoving Michael back to where Chad is standing awkwardly. She kneels in front of him, her face calm and serene. "Hey there, you're a handsome young man...do you have a name?" The boy bites his lip, as if debating to say a word to her. She smiles warmly, "You don't have to tell me now...but I would like to know your name.."

"Troy." he says, putting his chin on the knee that was drawn up to his chest.

"Last name?"

"B-...nothing. Just Troy."

Mara sighs, looking at Troy then at her son's then back at Troy, standing up and dusting off her dress, "well Troy, I know a thing or two about mendin'...and you look like you could use a warm meal in ya."

He nods slowly, she holds out her hand to him. "It's all right...take your time. We have all afternoon."

Chad's jaw drops, "I thought daddy was going to be home tonight?" Mara looks at her youngest, "that's why you and your brother will be home. Doing your chores or you'd both get a lickin'...bare skin." their eyes widened and they ran back to their small cottage as she looks at Troy.

He didnt' speak.

"Troy," Mara says, sitting beside him. "I know that you haven't come here by accident...mind telling me-"

"No."

"okay, well are you hungry?"

He nods.

"Okay then, can you walk?"

He shakes his head.

"Want me to carry you?"

He nods, holding up his left arm, she looks at him, "what happened to your arm and leg?" she asks as she lifts him up.

"I fell."

"Fell?"

"From a horse."

"Oh...well, I'll see what I can do about mendin' those limbs for you."

He nods wordlessly, laying his head on her shoulder. His eyes drift closed, she smells like honey and...baking salts.

"Troy, where's your mama and daddy?" his eyes shoot open and he tense's. But doesn't say anything.

He cries though.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This story starts out in 1772 then it goes 8 years later which is...1780, and now it goes 10 years later. So, 1790. Troy is 18 as well as Gabriella, Chad is 19, Michael is 26, Perry will be 22. Not sure of the other characters. But they won't be too old, like maybe..mid forties to later forties to early fifties. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't going too fast, is it? Is the story going by too fast? Opinions and criticism appreciated and welcomed. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_10 years later_

"Gabriella, darling don't pout." Says Lady Montez, it was the first time in 10 years that her and her daughter were returning to the castle where they stayed for a couple days when she was eight. 10 years since Troy had been dead along with his father, Gabriella sighs, leaning by the open carriage window. She didn't want to come back, why? Because she wasn't betrothed to Troy-can't marry someone who's dead. No, now she was betrothed to the one who assumes Troy's place now.

Perry Bolton. Prince Perry. The very thought of marrying him makes Gabriella shudder ...with the strangest need to vomit. "Mother, I don't want to marry Per-"

"Gabriella, must we have this conversation again? When you father was alive-"

"Well he's not alive is he?"

"Gabriella Anna-louisa Contessa Montez!" Uh oh, full name. Gabriella looks at her mother before looking at her hands. Her mother is a bright, flushed red. "You don't speak of your father-God rest his soul-"

"The poor bastard's soul-"

"Enough!" her mother yells, "why are you acting like this? Perry is a fine boy-" Her eyes blazed bright with quick anger.

"He is not mother! He is a vile, foul creature to walk this earth! He is nothing like Troy was!"

"Troy was a child when you met him! He is dead! You are betrothed to Perry now and Perry is who you'll marry in two weeks time!"

"I don't want to!"

"You will!"

"Why?"

Lady Montez, flustered with anger, sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Because...it is a fine match with him. Bolton and Montez."

Gabriella bites her lip, turning her head to the window and glaring. "It is the wrong Bolton I wish to be with." Her mother stares at her in silence, then looks away. Ever since Troy died, and they left, Gabriella grew up ...embittered. Always lurking about with a narrow gaze and sometimes hope filled eyes as if hoping Troy would jump out from someplace and yell "You found me!"

Didn't happen. So...this embittered young woman is now her daughter. Never stopped believing Troy was dead, Lady Montez remembers after the funeral; Gabriella had been sniffling and her eyes were wet but no tears ran down her cheeks.

_"He's not dead mother..I know he's not." Says an eight year old Gabriella when the funeral service was over. Lady Montez walks along side her and holds her hand as they make their way to Lord Montez. _

_"Sweetheart," Lady Montez says, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "He is dead...the coffin-" _

_"He's not." _

_"Honey-"_

_"He's not! No! Troy's my hero! He wouldn't leave! He promised me he wouldn't!" She backs up away from her mother. _

_"Gabriella-" _

_"NO!" Everyone turns when they hear the eight year old girl scream loudly, "he isn't dead! He's not!" _

_"Gabri-"_

_"He's not! You're lying! He promised he would never leave me!" _

That had been the first time that her daughter had ever yelled at her, and ...now it was the only way to get her to speak. When they were not yelling, it was only silence. A heavy and thick silence that could be sliced with a rather large knife or a longsword. Lady Montez plays with her fingers and looks out the window as well. The carriage ran over a bump in the road, making Gabriella and her jump slightly in their seats.

"Was the roads always bumpy?" Gabriella mutters. At least she isn't screaming. Yet.

"things Change Gabriella..."

"Everything does."

"Yes, everything does change-"

"Why does it have to?" Lady Montez looks at her daughter; she rarely, truly smiles anymore. "Gabriella, please...just smile. One of your old smiles-"

"No."

"Gab-"

"I don't want to moth-"

"Hey!" Came a voice from outside the carriage, that's when hey both notice that it has stopped. Gabriella looks around, peeking out the window. Seeing nothing. "What-" suddenly she's pulled from the carriage window. She screams, but not as loud as her mother. "Gabriella!"

A pudgy hand is at her throat, a small rounded knife held to her skin. "Lady if you want your daughter to stay pretty I suggest you give us what riches you have, now." Lady Montez swallows, nodding quickly but Gabriella yells back at her.

"NO!" she squirms, "MOTHER DON'T GIVE THEM ANYTHING!" The man with the pudgy hand places his his other hand on her mouth. She bites down. Hard.

"Ouch-dammit!" Gabriella runs to the carriage, grabbing the door to pull it open but doesn't get to open it when this time two men reach for her and pull her to the ground.

"GABRIELLA!" Her mother screams, but that's all she gets out of her throat one the other man, more slender and scrawny looking. Dirty. Shoots an arrow into her chest, narrowly missing her heart, but sending it in deep enough to cause extreme bleeding. Her eyes widen, looking down at the arrow protruding through her chest. Her eyes already starting to glaze over.

"Mother..." Gabriella whispers, feeling her chest tighten. "Mother. No." when the slender man turns his attention back to her, along with his partner, they begin to tug at her gown. "NO! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

* * *

"I give, I give, I give!" Yells a 19 year old Chad when his 26 year old brother pins him to the ground and twists his arm up at a slightly unnatural angle. Michael smirks, his hair is not as wild, and he has stubble on his chin; a cobalt wedding band on his left ring finger is a symbol that he is married and his wife is inside helping cook supper with his and Chad's mother. Troy is sitting on the porch widdling something sharp out of wood.

It was when Troy was 12 that he found out he had a talent for widdling. It calms him when he's stressed and just keeps him busy when he's bored. "That's not enough Chad, you have to say it! Say it!" Troy smirks with out looking up from his work. It was turning into a knife, right now he was perfecting the handle. How Troy makes a knife, he always puts the sharpest blade on first, then he carves out the handle.

He makes nothing but the best.

"Mike! Come on! You're married-"

"And I can still whoop your ass!"

"Lay off man!"

Troy chuckles, looking up as he stands up with a smirk and setting his work on the small wooden table that Mara always set lemonade aid on. Mara was a mother to him...ever since when he was 8...

No, he locked those memories away in a vault, never to be opened again. He wasn't a prince anymore. Perry was. His uncle was king. Everyone thought he was dead, so that's how Troy was leaving it.

That's why he stayed with the Danforth's for so long.

"Hey Mike." Troy calls out, the 26 year old looks up from his brother, loosening his grip; giving Chad leverage to slither out and pounce on his back. "Pay back is not a fun thing is it?" Michael glares, swinging Chad off of him, but his younger brother held on tight.

"Troy!" Chad yells, "I could use-"

"_...HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!_" The three stiffen straight up, Chad lets go of his brother's back.

"Stay here." he instructs, Chad rolls his eyes. "Mike come on, we ain't kids no more-"

"Don't matter, stay here I said. Get mama when I tell you too." He looks at Troy next, Troy nods in understanding; so he tosses him a sheathed knife as Michael is running quickly in the direction. Chad looks at Troy, smirking.

"We're not really going to listen to him are we?" Troy smirks, shaking his head and grabbing two of his sheathed knives. His very first ones ever.

"Chad," Troy says, handing him a knife, "since when do we listen to Mike huh?"

"Point taken, let's go."

* * *

"Stay still!" The pudgy man yells, Gabriella squirms, they had stuffed a dirty rag in her mouth to prevent her from screaming. They didn't need to be noticed. "Stop kicking!" She kicks her legs higher, almost hitting both of them in the face.

"Bill, I think I should get a crack at her...she's a pretty one. We should take her home-AH!" A knife was thrown at them, nicking the scrawny one in the ear and sticking in a tree behind him. The one called 'Bill' looks in the direction the knife had came.

"Whose there? Come out you coward?"

"Coward?" Says a booming voice, then a dark skinned comes through the trees. "I ain't a coward...cause you don't see me hurting a young woman."

Bill narrows his eyes, "that ain't your business!"

The dark skinned man takes a step forward, "it is my business when a woman is getting disrespected like right now." His voice was flat and calm.

Bill looks at his scrawny partner, "Xavier, arrow through the heart-" another knife is thrown, knocking the arrow from Xavier's hands. Gabriella stumbles to her feet, but is quickly knocked down again when Bill hits her along side the head.

"How many you bring?" he yells, "cause me and Xavier can take anyone who comes at us."

"Really?" says another voice, two people step out, Gabriella lifts her head barely to see but she sees only their feet. Legs covered by Ragged pants.

_Peasants._

It's silent for a while, then the first man-her first rescuer yells, "I told you both to stay at the house!" A chuckle, "Yeah right, Mike, when have me and Chad ever listened to you? Really?"

That voice...where has she...it sounds so...

"You all have no business hear! She is ours!" There is the sound of fast moving feet, and then that voice again.

"Chad, you and Mike check the carriage for anyone else...we'll take her to momma." Brothers. That much Gabriella could guess. The feet moves quickly, and then when Gabriella opens her eyes, she see's the two men who groped her and ripped the front of her gown on the ground; one with blood in his mouth and the other with a knife in his throat.

Something touches her hand. She flinches, "Don't hurt me!" She screams, "there's money and jewels in the carriage just don't hurt me or my mother!"

"Hey," says a far away voice, it came from the direction of the carriage. "There's another woman in here...bleeding bad."

"Take her to momma..." Light scuffling, and then complete silence. A hand touches her hand again. "You okay miss?" Gabriella bites her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

"Don't hurt me...just-"

"Why would I hurt you? I just saved you-"

"Just go away, I'm handling myself."

A deep chuckle, and then she feels a shadow stretches over her. He's kneeling over her. "Yeah...you seem to be handling it well, laying on the ground with a ripped dress. Can you get up now?"

She shakes her head, not looking at the man above her. Not speaking.

"Fine," he says, amusement lacing her words. "You leave me no choice." She lifts her head slightly, but it's a slow action cause before she can predict anything, she is lifted from the ground and swung over the man's strong shoulder. She starts kicking her legs and hitting his back.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW! I DEMAND IT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I CAN HAVE YOUR ...YOUR..."

"You want to swear?"

"So much."

"Then go ahead."

"A princess doesn't swear." He chuckles, turning at a tight cluster of trees before she finds herself on her feet.

"Well princess," he says, the first thing Gabriella notice's are the man's eyes. So blue. Very blue. "Your not in a castle or a palace. And I just saved your prissy little ass-"

"Hey!" She went to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't be rude...I suggest you treat me and my brothers with respect. Cause after all, I'm sure expect it to be given to you."

"You always treat a princess with respect-"

"Respect is earned. So earn it."

Gabriella's mouth falter's, flopping open and closed like a fish on the deck of a ship as she stares at the man in front of her. He couldn't be more older than she was. Maybe the same age. She narrows her eyes, not saying anything as she crosses her arms over her chest. He walks around her, pocketing his hands in his trews.

"Oi," she says, turning around, the man stops but doesn't turn. "Who are you?" Now he turns, his eyes cold and hard.

"Who wants to know?"

She walks closer, "I do..."

"Too bad. I'm not telling."

"But-"

"You care about your mother don't you?"

"Of course I-"

"Then let's go, princess." she rolls her eyes, walking forward. Suddenly, she stops and looks at him before standing on her tiptoes and whispering against his skin, "My hero."

His breath catches in his throat, he looks at her with...more clarity. It couldn't be. Suddenly, his eyes clouded and a memory from long ago dances through his senses.

_Troy walks slowly with his head down. Gabriella walks up to him, grabbing his hand, he looks at her. "I thought you were brave. Like a knight."_

_"Really?" he asks, Gabriella smiles, standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek lightly. "My hero." _ He couldn't believe that...she was here. In front of him.

"Gabriella?"

_Holy..._


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella's brow crinkles in the middle, her lips purse, "how do you know my...?" her voice trails off as she looks at him, studying him. His eyes blue. Very blue. His lips, a perfect cupid's bow, and his skin a sunkissed tan. She saw the hands of the other two men, they were darker. So why would this man call him them his brothers? The were clearly nothing alike.

He shakes his head, turning on his heel, "nothing...forget about."

What? "No," Gabriella says quickly, running to keep up with him as she grabs his elbow. "I refuse to forget it, you said my name. How did you know my name?"

"Call it a lucky guess." He mutters, turning a stony glare on her. "You want to see if your mother's all right or not?"

Her mouth falls agape, flopping opened and closed. His hands went to the ties of his shirt, at first she thought he was untying simply cause he was hot...she could handle that, and then of course, he starts to pull it off of him. "What are you-Don't take that off!"

He took it off, oi. "You're dress is ripped..."

"So?"

"Do you want to go around like that?"

"Well...uh, er...I-I...well.."

"I thought not, so..here." It was off, his chest and stomach completely washboard and well-defined. Gabriella's mouth starts to dry as she forces her eyes away and biting her lower lip as she shakes her head.

"I am not taking your shirt-"

"Take it." He shoves the blasted thing in front of her some more, she shakes her head again.

"No, I won't-I can't..."

"Just take it."

"No."

"God's sake! Take the damn shirt!" She nearly jumps at the booming timber of his voice when he raised it at her. The shirt is extended to her further, she grasps it slowly and holds it to her chest and eyeing it like a dead cat against her. The man rolls his eyes, "wow...you really are...such a girl."

"I am a girl." she mutters, he smirks while nodding his head. "Yeah...I noticed, now get my shirt on and we can walk back to the cottage." Gabriella bit her lip, pulling the cloth away from her and eyeing it and then up at the man, his eyes...so blue. Very blue. Sighing and shaking her head, "I guess this will have to do, but I am have to get to the castle-Bolton castle."

The man seems to freeze and his face...some sort of emotion passes over it that she is unable to read. Gabriella didn't want to go back to the castle at all, but...best to keep appearences right? She wants to see how this man before her knows her name, cause he looks familiar to her too.

* * *

"What do you mean their not here?" King Sebastian yells, he's sitting on the throne with a left leg over his right. Things had changed when he assumed the place as king, and Perry as prince. There were more taxes than food, more prisoner's in the dungeons...and the women that Sebastian had leave the castle at ungodly hours of the evening to keep his 'reputation' up at a respectable level-it's a wasted effort because everyone in the village knew about him. Perry is no better, always skulking around at night through the village; making trouble and causing just as much havoc as his father.

Father like son the old saying went. "They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Perry yells, his face chubby, but his body still slender and wiry as if he were a child all this time.

"Quiet my son," Sebastian hushes, he glares a dark gaze at the messenger. The poor man is trembling in the line of that glare. "Where are they?"

"I-I...I-I...I d-d-d...don't..."

"Enough babbling!" Sebastian yells, "You are boring me and I'm aggravated with you not giving me straigh answers!" the messenger shakes and trembles as the king stands up quickly and reaches into his pouch hanging off the side of the throne, aiming it at the poor sod.

"Father.." Perry says, he may be like his father, but he doens't - nor has he ever - like the idea of killing poor sods like him. Sebastian doesn't look at his son, but lowers the gun a bit. "Why not just demote him to jester?"

"What?" Sebastian yells,

Perry swallows, his face a hard mask. "He hasn't done anything to die for...humiliation seems fitting for him don't you think so?"

A long pause, heavy and thick, settles in the huge center of the castle but Sebastian lowers his gun with an aggravated smile on his face, Perry is about to pull the gun from his hand when Sebastian pulls another gun from his pocket of his trew's and aims and fires. Hitting the messenger straight in the chest. The sod falls to the floor with blood pouring from his mouth and his eyes immediately rolling in the back of his skull, Perry feels his face pale and his eyes close to avoid seeing such a sight.

His father always goes for the kill shot. He never misses.

"Father..." Perry starts, but the king turns on him, the gun stabbed into his cheek. "You don't want to kill me do you...father?"

Sebastian bites his inner cheek, his eyes narrowed in a glare at his son. Oh he wants too, so no one else could be king but him. End the Bolton line of reign with him. "Father..." Perry says again, curling his fingers on the head of the gun, pulling it away from his face, "Give this to me-"

"I'm fine son...just...clean up the body won't you? And bring me my ...lady of the evening."

"But it's morning..?"

"I don't fucking care you ungrateful sod," he raises his voice, grabbing Perry by the hair hard and tossing him off the throne stage; making him land on the floor next to the body of the messenger. He winces away from him, and looks up at his angry father. "Clean the body, bring my lady of the fucking evening..I need to relieve some stress."

"Uncle Jack wouldn't allow this..." Perry mutters under his breath, Sebastian freezes as he is almost walking out the door to his chamber and walks back and picks up Perry by the throat and growls in his face, "what did you say you son of a bitch?"

Perry gasps for air, "I ...I ...I said..." he gasps more when his father squeezes his neck harder. "Never ever mention that name in my presence again, do you understand? You're lucky I don't have you join your sodding mother in the grave! Understand me!"

"Yes...father..." Perry gasps, choking on his words.

"Good." Sebastian growls, dropping Perry on the ground and walking out of the room to his chamber. Perry stayed on the floor, waiting for the breath to ...just leave his lungs or return. But he always found himself hoping for the former.

Uncle Jack was a better king. A much better king. But his father...why is he finding himself second guessing his own flesh and blood? It's great that he's the prince, he's betrothed to a beautiful woman and is in line for the throne...

_Why doesn't it feel right then?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Gabriella asks, following the man through the woods; in truth she had the suspicious feeling to trust him but she listened to her common sense which is screaming at her 'Don't trust the tall, dark mysterious handsome stranger!' Handsome? Sometimes she wished her common sense would just shut up and leave her mentally incapable of thinking for acting.

That way she wouldn't be held responsible for what is bound to happen...especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh Lord. "What question?" he asks, oh the nerve of him! He knows very well what question! He's just avoiding the subject! He steps on a fallen log, stopping to turn and hold his hand out for hers. She eyes it like a deadly insect, he rolls his eyes. "It's just a hand..."

"I don't know where..."

"...it's been, yeah yeah yeah-"

"Yes." He smirks, and continues holding his hand out for her to take. She sighs, and grasps it tight, he pulls it tight, "Why won't you answer me?"

"For me to answer, you have ask something." he says, ah! She feels like slapping his head off his shoulders.

"I did ask you something!" She yells, running a hand through her long hair that had come undone from it's bindings. The man chuckles, stepping over the log and then settling his hands on her waist so he can help her down. She didn't protest. "You can at least answer..it's polite."

"I didn't catch it." she wants so bad to slap him silly and pulls his hair. Maybe just slap him. "Try to slap me, I'll pin you." she covers her mouth quickly when she realizes she said that out loud. Her eyes widened. He chuckles again, letting go of her once she was firmly on the ground.

"Just answer me."

"Ask me."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, believe me...now if you want to know whatever it is you want to know; ask me, or else you being here is a wasted effort and ...I can just leave you here." Gabriella squares her shoulders, lifting her chin high in the air.

"I want to know how you know my name, and while your at it...tell me yours." The man stops, nay, almost freezes as he stares at her with an aghast look in his eyes. She hit a nerve. Gabriella squares her shoulders, her chin high and her eyes set to staring at him however long she must need to to get what she so desires.

"Lucky guess." He says after a while.

That caught her off guard, "what?"

"Lucky guess. My name? Not gonna happen." he grabs her by the wrist and starts tugging her the direction of the cottage; she assumed cause she had no idea where she was going in the first place.

"You're my rescuer, it's polite that I-"

"Know my name? For what?" He rolls his eyes, picking up the pace and nearly dragging her through the forest, it wasn't long till they came across a clearing with a small, rustic looking, aged cottage in the middle of it. It looks like it's seen better days. "It has seen better days." Gabriella clamps her mouth shut, cursing herself mentally for speaking her thoughts aloud.

"I should just keep my mouth shut." The man laughs, "I'd miss your voice too much...it's refreshing." Is that a compliment? If it is a compliment, then Gabriella bows her head to hide behind her hair to cover the slight dusting that heats her face. She pulls her wrist away, looking at the cottage again.

"My mother's in there?" The man nods, "just go in...I'll be getting firewood and be in a second." Gabriella bites her lip and nods as she walks to the porch of the small cottage; she notices that widdled knives and gulps. Best not make whoever makes those angry.

"Momma..." she says, knocking on the door, not too long after it's opened by a short, sort of stout dark skinned woman with aging gray hair and dark eyes. Her smile counteracting the crow's feet that rimmed her eyes. Gabriella looks down, "My..my mother was brought-" the woman nods quickly, opening the door all the way and gesturing for her to come on in.

"She's in the back room, see? Weak she is...rest she needs." Gabriella looks at her, "may I see her?" the darkskinned woman shakes her head as she moves around the small space that combined a living space, a kitchen, and dining area. Quaint.

"Rest. See her come mornin'." Uneducated. Gabriella can tell.

"Well, me and her have to get to the castle-" The woman didn't seem to hear her, "CHAD!" she yells up a ladder that leads to a loft, "Chad! Get yer arse down here!" Thundering footsteps later, a man about the same age as the one who lead her here. Maybe a bit older at least.

"Yeah, Ma?" his mouth was full, Gabriella looks away to prevent from getting sick. Her action must not have gone unnoticed, because 'Chad's' mother groans, "Oh land's sakes boy, chew with yer mouth closed, and you and Troy will be sleeping in the barn t'night..." Troy? Did she say Troy? As in Troy B...it was impossible, Troy had died but still, Gabriella never believed for a second that he was dead. If he is ...

"Aw, Ma...why-ow!" She slaps him over the head with a rolling pin, looking back at Gabriella, "I'm Mara Danforth. Nice to meet ya." Gabriella couldn't help but smile at this woman. She takes her hand, and shakes it, "Gabriella-"

"Montez."

"Sorry?"

"Oh no need to apologize deary, you're just...well known in this house." Mara explains, Gabriella purses her lips, ready to ask a question. Until...

"Yeah, Troy still hasn't quit on those dreams...moanin' in his sleep...ow! Ma, stop hittin' me!" Chad exclaims.

"He uh...he dreams about me..?" It must be the Troy she's thinking of then. Who else would...? Gabriella begins to look around to catch a glimpse of Troy from a window, Chad nods.

"Yeah, loud...ever since he was-" Mara lifts up the rolling pin and Chad flinches, turning away and going behind Gabriella for protection. What a man. Not.

"Do you know where he is?" She has to confront him, prove her theories correct. Mara points out the front door, "choppin' wood. Supper will be soon"-she turns to Chad-"You and Troy will sleep in the barn t'night, Mike shares room with me and Gabriella's mother sleeps in my bed, Gabriella sleeps in yer's and Troy's room." Chad opens his mouth to protest, but with Mara holding up the rolling pin, he quickly nods and runs out the door to the barn. Gabriella fights back a giggle as she walks to the table where Mara is rolling dough.

"I'm going to...see Troy." See if he's Troy BOLTON. Mara nods. Gabriella small nods back, walking out the door and walking around the back; there he is. Chopping wood, his bare back sweaty with the effort, the muscles in his shoulders rolling as he lifts the axe above himself and then swings it down. Gabriella bites her lip, walking slowly over to him as she remembers while looking at his incredible physique...

She was still wearing his shirt...

"Bolton." He halts, the axe freezing in the awkward position above his head. He doesn't turn. He's breathing hard. Gabriella breathes slowly, taking a slow, brave step forward, but she halts quickly when he swings the axe down with a thundering blow against a log. She jumps.

"I don't go by that name." Bingo!

"So you are him!" Gabriella yells, a little louder than necessary, he turns and covers her mouth with a sweaty, calloused hand. "Sh!" She looks at him with wide eyes, his are even bluer than when they children. Troy removes his hand slowly, peeking over her shoulder to make sure no one came running.

He's safe.

"What are you...oh my Lord...you're alive!" Gabriella whisper-yells, jumping up and down in place. Troy rolls his eyes, wiping a hand over his brow. Then she suddenly stops and bores her eyes to him, "wait til everyone at the castle hear's about this"-Troy's eyes widen and his body recoils at her words-"and your mother...what will she think? Oh, she ...I have to tell her-" Troy bites his lip, acting quickly, he grabs her shoulders and crashes his lips on hers. She squirms, but relaxes when she feels a warmth spreads through her veins like a wildfire.

He pulls away too soon it seems, leaning his forehead on hers, his breathing shallow, "she doesn't have to know..."

Her eyes fly open; strange, she was unaware that she had closed them, "Your mother-everyone thought you were dead-"

"I know that.." he pulls away, turning toward the unfinished chopped wood and picking up the axe again. Gabriella steps closer, resting a timid hand on his sweaty back, but he recoils and shuffles away.

"Troy-"

"I'm busy, go inside."

"But-"

"GO INSIDE GABRIELLA!" That sure as hell isn't quiet enough to keep their attention to themselves and not drawn to the people in the cottage, why? Because Mara and everyone else is now running out to the scene. Troy rolls his eyes, turning to the pile of wood and then to the block he was chopping earlier.

"What is going on here?" Mara questions, Chad stands behind his mother while Michael stands behind him, leaning on the corner of the cottage. Gabriella looks at Troy's back as his shoulders roll when he lifts the axe over his head and then brings it down to split the wood. Gabriella crosses her arms and juts out her jaw, "Aren't you going to tell them? Or are you just going to keep the lie going?" Troy says nothing. Chad looks between them, then at Troy, "Tell us what?"

Silence. Gabriella bites her lip, shaking her head, "Come on, is the truth really that hard for you to admit? Tell them!" Troy does or says nothing.

"What are you keeping from us Troy?" Mara says, walking closer, Troy stops the axe and turns quickly around after dropping it. "Nothing! All right!" his blue eyes are flaring.

"Liar!" Gabriella yells, pointing her finger at him. "Your lying a prince isn't supposed to-"

"Prince?" Chad and Michael say at the same time, the same bewildered look on their faces, Troy looks away his eyes fogging up. Gabriella nods, looking at the Danforths to explain, "10 years ago, king Jack died...accident with a horse or something, it was said that Troy had died with him"-Troy grinds his teeth together, he glares at Gabriella, sending her a glare that would be screaming 'be silent!' but she ignores it and continues"-but I never believed it...his uncle has ruined the whole-"

"Shut up!" Troy yells, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. Troy rarely blew up.

"Troy..." Gabriella starts, he shakes his head, backing away.

"No, I'm...I..." he lets in a breath and exhales, "I'm not a prince...anymore, I gave that up ...I'm just Troy." No! He can't! Gabriella narrows her eyes, "You're the rightful king Troy! It's your duty!"

"Sebastian is king! It's not my duty!"

"He's ruining everything!" Troy and her are now standing mere inches apart, their eyes heated glaring into the other's. Until...

"Woah!" they didn't break their heated glares to see who had spoken, but Troy knew it was Chad. "Troy...you..you're the prince-"

"No." Troy answered immediately, Gabriella's eyes finally broke and widened. "Troy, ye-"

"No." He repeats. "I'm not...now, if you all don't mind..I have wood to chop. I won't be in for supper."

* * *

"Eugh..." Willie says, looking at the scraps that lie before him on the plate. It's like what he and his brother and sister used to eat before they moved into the castle with Sebastian. The new king.

A lousy king while he's in Willie's thoughts right now. "This...this sucks. Where's the grub?" Sharpay rolls hers eyes, cleaning up Rion's mouth after he has finished eating the grubbing chicken that was in front him.

"Willie just be grateful it's a meal-"

"I won't be grateful," he interrupts her, "Sebastian has promised us FOOD when he came on as king, and what do we get? Trash."

"Trash!" Rion yells, for once Willie smirks, "Hey, Rion agrees with me-"

"Willie, Rion does that; shouting randomly because he imitates what he hears."

"Like a parrot." Sharpay looks at her brother, "that's not funny...he'll get better." Willie shakes his head, standing up from the table in the castle. It's a step up from where they were living previously.

"He's not going to get better Shar," he says plainly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She yells, leaning over Rion in protection. Her brother chuckles, "relax I'm not going to hurt him yet...just wait for him to screw up, then his hide will be mine."

"You're not TOUCHING our brother William Evans." Willie's face pales, he hates his name. He hates that he's named after their mentally ill father; the one who deserted them at only 3 years old and their mother had died in child birth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sharpay grabs a knife from the table, standing up and thrusting it blade first toward him, but not hitting him; her lips curl in a feral snarl as her green eyes blaze. Rion cowers behind her, holding on to her dress. Innocent and childlike.

Sharpay is his mother practically. "I'll kill you first." Willie smirks, shaking his head as a hollow chuckle escapes his lip when he grabs her by the throat and presses her to the table, and leans to whisper in her ear.

"I'd just LOVE to see you try...and fail."


	11. Chapter 11

The two siblings glare heatedly into each other's eyes, Sharpay still holding the knife to Willie's throat when the door opens and Sebastian walks in with Perry at his side. "Oh Lord...stop fighting, it's not right to fight in side my castle." The two don't look away from each other. The king sighs, then walks over to the table, banging his fists hard on the surface, causing the two to jump and look at him. Rion is hiding behind his sister still. "Now that I have your full attention..."

"What?" Willie sneers, "you going to promise us free reign this time? You know...like you did when Jack-ow!" Sharpay elbows him in the stomach, Sebastian glares, "What did you say to me?"

Willie glares, "I said Ja-ow!" Sharpay elbows him again, he rubs his gut and then sweetens his tongue, "I said Pack. Wolves travel in a pack."

"I knew that." Sebastian says, turning to look at Perry, "Son, why don't you just run around like children do.."

"Father I'm not a child-"

"You are what I say you are..now go."

"Father-"

"GO!" Sebastian raises a hand, Perry flinches at the action and steps back. A 22 year old man, afraid of his own father; he nods quickly, but he catches Rion's eye and just smiles and waves gently. The mentally ill young man smiles back, but winces when he feels Willie tugging on the back of his shirt. "What's he smiling about?" The king asks, Sharpay grapples to get a hold of Rion's arm and tug him toward her.

"Leave him! He's done nothing!"

"He's a throwback, and when they smile, it's not a good sign!" Willie yells, Sharpay shoves at him, "he's just smiling! He's basically a child! We all are!"

"What do children do? They grow and die-"

"They live before dying!" Sharpay yells, turning toward Sebastian, "He's done nothing! Sebastian!" Sebastian rolls his eyes, sitting at the table and slamming his heels on the hard surface. Rion is trying to stay away from his brother.

"I think that we..." Sebastian starts, twirling a wineglass between his fingers. "...should...eliminate the weak links." Sharpay hugs Rion to herself tighter, his head tight against her bosom.

"You will not hurt him-"

"Now, Sharpay," Sebastian coos, standing up and walking over to the quarrelling siblings, he traces a finger from her ear to her lower jaw; eyeing her seductively. Lord help him if he should ever learn to keep it in his pants. "I haven't identified the weak link yet...Rion's still safe."

"Still?" Sharpay repeats, the king smirks, grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm away from Rion, and starts playing with the button's on her sleeve. "I let you stay here...have the run of the whole east wing; I'd expect some...kindness and gratitude."

"But-"

"I can make or break your family Sharpay..." He has forgotten Willie and Rion were amongst them. Sharpay tugs her arm away and moves back, but she hits the table. Sebastian loosens her grip on her brother, grabs him by the back of the neck.

Rion screams bloody murder. "Rion!" Sharpay screams, Sebastian places a hand over her mouth, "I'm not going to hurt him...I just want some...time ALONE with you. Willie!" he calls, the oldest of the three walks up to him, grabbing Rion by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall that is his own chest.

"Pay Pay!" Rion screams, "Pay Pay!"

"Shut up!" Willie yells, shaking him lightly, Sharpay has tears down her face as she watches Willie drags Rion out of the huge dining hall. She turns back to face Sebastian, he removes his hand and just stares at her. Lustfully.

"What do you want-" his lips crashes on hers and presses her nearly ON the table, she squirms under him and shoves at him when her hands are on his chest and balled into fists. He slides back and hits the ground.

"You little whore, you sure got some gall don't you?" he growls, standing up and grasping her wrists hard and pulls her toward him, splaying her fingers apart and takes them where his trews bulge. She pulls her hand away, but his grip is tight.

"No...stop it...leave me ...a..lone!" she leant her head back on her neck, arching herself to get the perfect angle just enough to spit in his face; her saliva stinging his eye and going up his nose while it runs down his chin. He stumbles back, she runs away from him to distance herself and goes out into the hall where Rion is laying in a fetal position holding his stomach. "What is..what happened!" she kneels down beside Rion, taking his hand.

"Pay...Pay..." he sobs, she lifts his head and places it in his lap. She looks up at Willie who is smirking, "What did you to him!" she screams, Willie chuckles, backing away with raised hands in the 'I surrender' pose.

"Just expressing my opinion-"

"He's our BROTHER!" she yells at him, stroking Rion's hair; quieting his sobs.

"Correction!" Willie yells, "he's YOUR brother. Your just as worthless as he is." Sharpay's eyes widen and she feels her chest clench as she looks at Rion, Willie shakes his head at this...pathetic looking scene as he backs away and turns around to walk out of the castle.

"It is all right," Sharpay cooes, petting her baby brother. "No one is going to hurt you...I'm here, I'll always be here." Rion slowly sits up, shaking and trembling.

"Do you need help?" The two jump at the voice, Rion whimpers and buries his face in his sister's bosom once more as Sharpay looks up to see...

"Prince Perry!" he holds up a hand to say 'shh'. She nods, looking down to bite her lip. "He's hurt...I-I...I think his ribs are broken." Perry nods, examining him. He loves the human body, he always would read medical books whenever he gets his hands on them. He stays up for hours a night just reading.

"Come," he says, helping Sharpay pick up Rion, "There's a shed out back...father prefers out of the castle anyhow." Sharpay nods.

The walk is long, because they had to take twists and turns to make sure they aren't being followed. Now a days, who wouldn't be following them? Everything changed when Sebastian took the throne. When they reach the shed, it's surrounded by prickly thimble bushes, and thorns that are disguised with beautiful roses of blue, red, orange, pink, yellow...the whole rainbow. Sharpay stares at it for awhile just to take in the beauty of the outside. Surrounded by roses and thorns, it was...wow, just breathtakingly beautiful; and against this sunset? It's almost glowing!

"Beautiful..." Sharpay whispers, Perry chuckles, shaking his head and carrying Rion to the door and opening it. "Hardly...it's just a shed." Sharpay turns to face him once Rion is on a table of sorts; a table covered in charts and papers.

"It's a hideaway, something you runaway too when-"

"when things are not so great as a prince." Perry finishes, looking at her through his lashes, she looks at her hands. A silence fills the space between them as Perry examine's Rion's ribs. Soft flesh. Warm too.

...why is he thinking like this...over another man? He pushes the thought from his mind.

"You're nice." he looks at Sharpay, she's moved closer. "Why?"

"I have to have a reason?" He's smirking, Rion squirms; Sharpay goes to him and rests a hand on his forehead, she looks at Perry. "I'm just not too use to it. Neither his Rion."

"What about your other Brother-"

"Willie is...difficult."

* * *

"This is.." Gabriella starts, staring at the meal before her. What is it? Is the question running through her mind. "Is..."

"Shite." Chad finishes for her, pushing the plate in front of him away as his nose crinkles. Mara rolls her eyes, "It's a meal. A warm one at that..eat up." Michael is already stuffing his face, Chad shares a look with Gabriella. There's an empty chair beside Chad. Gabriella suspected that Troy usually sits there.

"Where's Troy?" she asks, Mara looks up at her, then back down at her plate. Michael rolls her eyes. Evidently the fact of Troy being the prince-supposed to be king-is still too much for them. Most ever awkward dinner that Gabriella's ever attended. Chad seems to be the only one who remains unaffected by the news.

"He always goes into the barn when things are dicey." Gabriella nods, standing up slowly as she bows her head to excuse herself. "Excuse me then..." the family watches her leave, grabbing her plate of...whatever it is that it is.

The breeze is slightly warm, making Gabriella's hair dance around her shoulders-she had just let her hair loose seeing as her flawless braid was ruined earlier-it sure is pretty out here. Her eyes looks out on the farm, seeing a crack of light on the ground. 'The barn' she thinks, taking a step off the porch and clutching the plate as she made her way to the barn doors. She thinks to knock, but decides against it and just walks in slowly...

What a mistake was. Oh Lord, he is still shirtless. Even after today.

She isn't wearing his shirt any longer, Mara was nice enough to lend her one of her own dresses. It fits her exquisitely; save for the bodice pushing her breasts up a little higher than her dresses do, but it fits her none the less. And Troy? Oh Lord...

His back is glistening the candlelight, his shoulders rolling as he flexs them from hunching over too much; Gabriella goes along the wall to see what he is doing...widdling. She spots a table that has wood and woodworking tools on it, and she has a plate...straightening her shoulders, she holds her chin high as she lifts her foot to take a step, but she sets it down as her eyes to his hands and fingers working with that piece of wood, and suddenly her teeth bites into her lower lip as a fantasy of him touching her like that; tender and sweet and...slow and passionate and...and...and...

Shit! She mentally slaps herself for thinking such crude thoughts, she shakes her head free of them. But they return when she opens her eyes again, seeing the bak of him, leaning over a table...oh Lord.

_His lips grazed hers, his hands leading a trail of fire up her spine as her lips part for his tongue to sweep over hers. Oh, she just..can melt into him like this; it's...oh wow. "Hmm..." she whisper-groans, his hands going to her bottom to lift her and wrap her legs around him; she digs her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, he is kissing her neck..._

_"Oh...your lips..." she moans, he chuckles deeply as his fingers go under her bloomers; his fingers are warm and the warmth of his whole body causing her whole being to come alight and burn like a wildfire. "Troy..." she moans, throwing her head back to give him more skin to kiss and graze. "Troy..." _

_"Troy..." _

_"Troy..."_

"Any reason why you're moaning my name?" she nearly drops the plate, scratch that last, she drops it to the ground; food splatters as she continues biting her lip and staring at him with glistening eyes with a new awakened hunger within her. Troy now stands in front her, an amused smirk on his face. His half naked front is much more mesmerizing...

Gabriella didn't notice before. Why didn't she notice? Oh yeah...

"I...I...uhm...I..." Troy rolls his eyes, going to her and kneeling on the ground to pick up the broken glass. Gabriella feels her cheeks heat for more reasons than she could EVER share with anyone. She scrambles down to the ground to help, but when she picks up a piece of glass, she cuts herself on the sharp edge. "Ow!" she reels her hand back, Troy grasps it before she could clutch it tightly and never let him see it.

She attempts to reel it back anyway, "No..it it's fine..." he scoffs.

"Yeah...just let me see it."

"No, it's fine."

He stares at her, his eyes boring into her own. So ...blue. His lips...big and full and...what they would feel like on her skin? "You're drooling?" she shakes her head, looking back at her hand, he's still holding it. Her palm is bleeding. "It hurts.."

"Can I at least clean it up?" she bites her lip, nodding slowly. He helps her stand up and leads her to the table with all the tools, she's looking at his face; her eyes going to his lips as she feels something in her-perhaps this new hunger?-break. Taking the hand that is not bound by his giant one, she lifts his chin and she stands on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

He's shocked at first, his body tense and about to recoil; like her's was earlier, but then she uses the unscathed hand to draw circles on his sweaty flesh...

Oh...Lord...how could this man pretend to be dead? DEAD?


	12. Chapter 12

This...isn't what he was expecting. His body locks up in all joints as soon as her lips touch his in a blinding and side tracking kiss; her bloody palm still clutched tightly in his own hand, but then she starts drawing circles on his chest. A ripple shudders through him...God! His muscles relax, his hand releases her wrist and then they wrap around her waist.

The dress, belongs to Mara obviously, but it's...complimentary on her. He especially likes what it does to her breasts, but he suspects that Chad and Michael have stared at her too; until Michael gets hit on the head with the sharp sting of his wife's backhand. "Hmm," Gabriella moans, her eyes are closed as she feels Troy's tongue sweep over her lips, she pulls back slightly. Her eyes flinging open.

"What...your tongue?" he chuckles hollowly, leaning on the table of tools. "Your ...that's not decent."

"Nor is it decent to be forward in your actions." Troy says smugly, she narrows her eyes at him, her mouth flopping open.

"I was NOT forward-"

"Throwing yourself at me isn't forward?" Troy retorts, Gabriella scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I was NOT forward, and I didn't throw myself at you-"

"kissing me isn't throwing yourself?"

"I couldn't...I..I-I...oh!" she stomps foot, glaring heatedly at him as he lazily smiles at her with amused eyes. He chuckles again. "You want me to clean your hand?"

"No." Gabriella says, grasping it. She wants him to A LOT more than clean her hand, but she doesn't dare share those thoughts with anyone. "I'd rather just go around bleeding-"

"-and risk infection and fever." Troy finishes, standing straight and walking forward; causing Gabriella to step back, her eyes train on his, and his are entrancing...she can't look away if she tries.

"I'll be fine..." she mumbles, feeling behind her, but he catches her hands, "Really..I'll be..."

"infection. fever." Troy says huskily, like soft psalms being whispered in her ears to seduce her. She gulps down a breath as she feels heat rise to her cheeks, why is he making her act like...like...like a nervous, anxious London school girl? He brings her fingers to his lips, touching them softly, she tugs them away but he holds tight and looks at her through thick lashes. "Let me at least clean them.."

She gulps again, "I..I-I...my mother, I should see what...how she is and...the Danforth's..they would be looking for me-" her speech is halted by his lips catching hers and making them dance with his in a slow tango of heat and passion. His hands resting on her waist, soon are on her hips, she moans softly. Chuckling, Troy pulls away and leans his forehead on hers, "was that a 'decent' kiss for you?" he asks. Suddenly, her glazed over eyes pops open and she shoves him off and away from her. He stumbles very little.

"What...what are you-I have to leave.." she straightens her dress, nearly running to the door of the barn, Troy catches her elbow when he chases after her.

"Gabriella.." he says, she gulps, feeling a lump in her throat that she hasn't the foggiest of why it's there in the first place. "Look at me..please." she turns her head only 90 degrees. He gulps at the sudden emotion in his throat; he shakes his head to clear it, "what...why are you out here?" She bites her lip, looking down to prevent a sudden rush of tears..

Why does she feel like crying?

"Be-because...I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm betrothed..." Troy looks at her, then he remembers..

"to me-"

"No," she shakes her head, turning her full eyes on him. Her hand going to rest on his cheek, "Troy Bolton died ...10 years ago ...remember? You made that clear this afternoon..."

"Gabri-" her finger of her injured hand went to his lips, silencing him. "I'm betrothed to Perry...your cousin.." his eyes widened, his lips hardened into a line as he moved his face away from her finger.

"You're betrothed to me. I'm still alive." she sighs, smiling sadly, "and I never lost faith that you were...but, you could've come back-why didn't you?"

Troy looks at her, his eyes hardening, "reasons."

"What reasons?" he shakes his head, moving away from her. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand-"

"You just wouldn't..." he goes back to his tool table, leaning against it as he picks up his widdling tools to continue what he was doing. Gabriella swallows the still present lump and walks forward, resting a hand on his bare bicep; but he flinches away. She feels her heart sink to her stomach, "you can tell me any-" Whirling around, his eyes are burning,

"Just leave it Gabriella!" he yells, "you wouldn't understand! I couldn't return then and I can't return now!"

"Why?" She yells back, crossing her arms over her chest; curses, the bodices is pulled down by the action and more of her cleavage is exposed. Troy feels the front of his trew's slightly bulge in the front.

Damn. Damn. Damn!

"You just...just leave Gabriella! Go to the castle! Go to Perry! Marry him! I don't give a shit! Just...leave me and don't ask again!" Nothing can ever describe the sinking feeling that envelopes her as she feels her eyes tear up, and her lips trembling.

"Troy Bolton..whether you like it or not, you are the prince and rightful king to the throne-"

He shakes his head, "No, you still don't get it-"

"You don't have to accept the throne, but at least accept who you are...or maybe you've forgotten." Before he can say anything as a come back or a retort, she turns on her heel, lifting the hem of her dress up so she doesn't trip over it and walks out of the barn, back to the cottage. Troy just watches her, until her silhouette disappears behind the door-also hearing; temporarily; the clatter of arguing going on inside before she shut the door behind her. He couldn't go back to the castle, there were reasons why he couldn't...he just...he couldn't.

She doesn't understand! Wouldn't understand!

_Why does it seem like I'm just making excuses?_ He growls, slamming the door to the barn and punching his fists through the wall; making at least two huge holes and causing his knuckles to split open and bleed. His life was just fine! For 10 years! Everything was great! Why'd she have to come here and...and...and...make him want her?

_What?_

* * *

"He's...is he okay?" Sharpay asks, the sun was well down; the stars like diamonds against the black velvet sky. Perry nods, "yeah he's fine, no broken ribs, but they are bruised..." Sharpay squeezes Rion's hand and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I'm staying with him." Perry sighs, covering Rion with a blanket, "he's perfectly safe out here-"

"I'm staying...me and Rion, we're seldom apart y'see?" Perry nods again, "okay...but you'll have to sleep-"

"On the floor. I'm just not going into the castle after what your father-"

"what's he done?" he sounds so surprised, he was not planning it as well? Sharpay shakes her head, looking at her brother.

"I just want to stay away from him..." she looks up at him, "how is your father and you his son? Your nothing alike..perhaps years ago, but not now." Perry smiles, walking over to her and embracing her in a hug.

"I thank you for saying such kind words, in truth...if any one thought me to be like him, I'd be shamed and embarrassed."

"I can see why...he's a-a...a...a monster." 'monster'? Why does she think this way? What has his father done to her? He'll find out soon enough, his father won't have have to say a word; Perry will sleuth it out of the bastard king himself.

* * *

"So..." Willie says, leaning against the wall, "about Rion, what do you want to do?" the room is dark, and the curtains on all the windows are closed to give everything an ominous feeling. Sebastian plays with the Newton balls that sit on the desk, he's avoiding eye contact-maybe, perhaps, his eye still is stinging and swollen from Sharpay's saliva inside it. The little witch.

"I think..." Sebastian starts, "Rion isn't the only weak link in your...trio." Willie narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his burly chest.

"If your talking about my sister-"

"She's a spit fire...but I also think she's possessed with the anti-Christ."

"What do you-"

"she speaks in tongues...I've seen her glow and fly over this kingdom." Sebastian, as a child, loved spinning tall tales; it was and still is his favourite pasttime.

"She can't fly or glow-"

"Blast it!" he yells, thrusting himself upward, glaring at the man. "Your sister is a cursed witch from hell! Rion is a victim of her dark magic! Both must be done away with!"


	13. Chapter 13

Willie's eyes widen, his mouth falling open so he resembles a fish gasping for breath on deck of a ship, "You...you can't be serious!" Sebastion's face turns a shade of red that seems to hide any blush that dares creep over his cheeks.

"I'm serious cause it's true!" Liar. He marches around the desk, shoving Willie back towards the wall. "I won't have any signs of witchery in MY kingdom! Rion could pass her black magic to others like a virus!"

"I'm annoyed with my sister and brother, but I'm not about to let you kill them..." Willie grumbles, Sebastian then chuckles darkly, pulling back abit and walks over to a safe that is behind the picture of his late father. He turns the dial that clicks once before he opens it and pulls out a dagger, a vial of dark green liquid, and a revolver. Willie gulps as the king walks back to him carrying the three items in his oversized hands.

"I'M not killing them," Sebastian says threatening, shoving the weapons in Willie's hands as well as a stocky bag of pence. "You are dear William."

Shit. Willie shakes his head violently, thrusting the weapons back at the king, "I won't-"

"Didn't you just say that you're ANNOYED with your brother and sister?"

"Yessir-"

"Then what is your problem then?" He crosses his arms, a show of impatience. Willie gulps, "I just don't feel comfortable..."

"Pity.." Sebastian says plainly, taking Willie's arm in his beefy, muscular hands and twisting it hard behind his back; making the man wince and bite his lip till it nearly bled out. "You're not as brave as you pretend to be, William."

"Ah, .." he winces, "Please just...I can't do it-AH!" Sebastians twists his arm back further, his eyes empty.

"If your annoyed with your siblings like you so claim, then I don't see how killing them both should be difficult for you..." Willie winces again when his shoulder dislocates, Sebastian lets him fall near to the ground when he releases his arm. "Understand me now?"

Gasping and grappling to hold his shoulder as he stands up straighter, Willie nods quickly and frightfully, "Yessir...understood now."

"You will carry out the task then?" Willie nods. "Good. Kill the witch, and the throwback. Report back to me as soon as the action is carried out."

Willie doesn't nod nor respond, he bites his lip and looks at his injured shoulder for the breifest moment before his hand is ripped away from his shoulder and the three weapons and the bag of pence is placed in his palm once more. He looks at Sebastian, "I have the most faith that you're going to succeed this mission." That prideful look...

Was ...the king proud to be...to be a murderer?

* * *

"He's so...so..infuriating!" Gabriella screams, she's sitting next to her mother's side; Lady Montez is laying in Mara's bed. "Mama, I just...I never gave up that he's still alive, just HOPING that he'd one day return and assume the throne-why are you laughing?" Lady Montez had started giggling in the middle of her daughters tirade.

"Gabriella...just the look on your face right now when you're speaking rude about Troy and then there's the look in your eyes when you speak his name or mention something about him...it's sweet and amusing." Gabriella's face flushes as she looks down at her hands.

"It's not meant to be amusing mother!" Lady Montez giggles harder, her daughter shakes her head, "this isn't funny!"

"Can I help with anythin'?" Mara asks, running when the giggles get a little too loud and Gabriella's yelling a little too raucous. "It's loud in here...Princess, your mother needs restin'..."

Lady Montez, tired looking, lifts a hand and waves off the woman, "we're just having a laugh-"

"You mean you.." Gabriella mumbles, Mara comes over and hits her over the head with her bare hand. "Ow! What was the for?" Mara rolls her eyes, grabbing her elbow and lifting her from the chair she was inhabiting.

"Respect yer mama...she gave ya life, and wants only the best for ya.." Gabriella opens her mouth to speak, but loses the words in the air and closes her gob immediately. Mara nods in satisfaction, turning to put a cool cloth on Lady Montez' forehead. "Here...just rest Milady."

"Call me Joanna.." Lady Montez says softly, leaning back on the pillow and lazily closing her eyes. Mara nods, "all right den...Joanna-if yer sure.." Joanna nods before dozing off.

"I was talking to her about Troy-" Mara giggles, Gabriella rolls her eyes, "why does everyone find the subject amusing?"

"Cause it is." the woman simply answers, walking out of the bedroom to the closet in the corner of the dining room; pulling out three extra blankets and two large and long body pillows. Obviously for the men since they were sleeping in the barn.

The barn...suddenly Gabriella's tongue slides out of her mouth, licking her lower lip slowly as she let her mind wander to what was shared there. The kiss, the...sight of him naked from the waist up with his rolling muscles and glistening skin in the firelight...muscles under flesh rippling and bulging and...

"Princess-" she shakes her head, clearing it of such thoughts, but that doesn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks and the tightness in her womanly folds moistening and tightening. Lord.

"Yes?" she clears her throat.

"I said, go to the loft...you sleep there, I sleep in Michael's room...the boys sleep in barn tonight. As long as your here." Gabriella nods faintly, watching Mara clutching the sheets, blankets and pillows tight as the older woman goes to the door, Gabriella couldn't stop herself when she yells, "wait!"

"Yes?"

"Uh...I er, I...I'll take them...to the boys." _Anything to see Troy again? _She shakes the thought out of her head, she is not offering to take them blankets to see ...him again, she's merely doing it to make nice.

_Uh huh...sure you are._ _Shut up!_She chides herself.

"Are yer sure about-" Gabriella takes them from Mara's arms, "yeah...I'm sure, just...go rest; you've been on your feet all day." Mara's eyes widen, no one's EVER offered to do her chores ...tell her to relax? Not in any life time she's lived in so far.

"Princess-"

"Gabriella...call me, Gabriella...let me help." _Troy...shut up! I don't want to see him again, he's vile and mean and ...and ...and...a great kisser. Shut up!_ The mental war inside Gabriella's head is enough to make her head spin round off her shoulders at the rate the inner argument is raging in her core. Fueling not only her anger, but also her...desire for the man that she had-

_Thrown yourself at? SHUT UP!_


	14. Chapter 14

"I-...I better take the boys their blankets.." Mara says, walking around Gabriella, who in turn bites her plump bottom lip and grabs the blankets from her arms. She was going to take the blankets to the barn, even if it kills her.

"Just..you've been working hard-"

"I don't mind." Mara interrupts, pulling the blankets toward herself, but Gabriella's hold doesn't loosen and the young girl pulls them to herself as well.

"No really...just...let me-"

"I can do it Princess-"

"Gabriella, call me-"

"Gabriella, I can do it-"

"I said let me..."

"No..it's not a problem really it's not-" Gabriella tugs the blankets hard to her, stepping back abruptly; the force causing Mara to stumble back a tad. The older woman looks at her. "You can...you can take them-"

"Thanks." she mutters, turning around walking out of the cottage to the barn. Troy, Troy, Troy...stop it! Make me! Do you want me to make- "Who am I talking to?" she whispers to herself, finding herself already at the barn door; just as she's about to go inside-or at the very least, open the thing, she hears raised voices..

"So...you and this girl; kissed?" blush rose to her cheeks, there is a sound of something heavy being thrown through the air, and a body dodging. "Just asking!"

"It's none of your affair, Chad!" That...Gabriella's eyes widen and she nearly drops the blankets. Troy.

"Troy, come on...you snogged the PRINCESS...tell." she hears Chad say, Troy wouldn't say anything? ...would he? What is there to tell? Nothing happened. Except for snogging. Shut up!

"Chad...nothing happened...we just..we were just talking." Gabriella bites her lip, her hand resting on the handle to open the door. She hears Chad scoff softly, shuffling inside means movement of some kind.

"Uh huh...she's attractive-"

"Chad-"

"hear me out," she can imagine Troy rolling those beautiful blue eyes of his. "She's attractive, and a princess...and you're a prince-"

"was." She hear's Troy say, Chad sighs.

"My point is that...maybe...she being here...where you are is-"

"What? Fate? Destiny?" Her eyes widen, and her hand goes over her mouth as she leans closer to hear more.

"Maybe..." Chad says, sounding like he had moved closer to where Troy was; which was in front of the door. "But...she brings something out in you-Hey! Don't throw things!" the clatter of something hitting the wall on the far side of the barn is an meaning that is clear that Chad dodged what was lobbed at him. Gabriella squeezes the door knob, gulping down a breath.

"Chad..I mean it, it's none of your affair." She turns the knob slowly, as if not wanting to disturb anything going on inside. Like she is about to walk in on a private scene between two lovers.

"I'm just trying to say-"

"what? That me and her are meant to be together?" Why does that sound...nothing, never mind. It sounds like nothing. Gabriella thinks, shaking her head as she slowly pushes the door open, but leaving it a splinter width open. She's not wanting to be noticed quite yet.

"Yes." Chad says, "that's actually what I was going to say..." She hears Troy groan softly, when she sees him turn towards the door is when she squeezes the blankets to her chest and backs up almost 4 footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Too bad it wasn't far enough. Damn it. She looks into his eyes, so blue, but with no sun to illuminate them they seem darker. Almost sinister looking. She swallows, looking down at the ground.

"I'm just er," she shoves the blankets at him. "here." Troy raises a brow, looking at the fabrics in her arms. She looks up at him, "take them-"

"We don't need them.." Troy says to her, rather harshly, but his words are cut off when Chad comes over along with his brother Michael. Their smiles big and warm like always. Michael clasps a hand on Troy's shoulder, pulling him backwards a little ways.

"Troy..." Michael says, his voice booming softly. It is only his name, but it's enough to make Troy only give Gabriella a look before stalking off toward the back of the barn and lean on the work bench. His fists clenching tightly. Michael turns back to Gabriella, taking the blankets from her. "Thank ya ma'am..." Gabriella nods, biting her lip.

"How much did you hear?" Troy asks, not turning around. Chad looks over his shoulder, grabbing a pillow and blanket from his brother at the same time.

"Uh..I-I...I didn't mean to over hear-"

"How much?" Troy says again, she looks down, suddenly it's like there is only the two of them again. She looks down at her feet, but looks at him through her thick lashes. He still hasn't turned around.

"I just...you were talking about me.." There's an awkward, heavy silence that is between all of them Michael and Chad not knowing what to say, Troy trying not to look at her, and Gabriella trying to keep herself in control and NOT run into Troy's arms and devour his lips in a wanton kiss and do...absolutely the most sinful of things to him.

Oh Lord! Is it hot in here? She thinks, shaking her head.

* * *

"You can sleep on the window bench.." Perry says, politely. It's late, and even now he himself isn't going to venture out this late. Not when his father is in a mood. Sharpay bites her lip, staring at Rion who is long since sleeping since they brought him to this shed.

"What about you?" She asks, Perry shrugs, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he rocks back on his heels. "I'll just...the floor is comfortable, I've fallen asleep there once-"

"The floor? But you're a prince-"

"I don't feel like one." He mumbles, stopping Sharpay's flow of speech. He shakes his head and holds up a hand to point to the window bench. "You sleep there...it's more suitable for a lady." And perhaps farther from the rather dashing man laying on my table-why am I thinking this? He shakes his head again of that thought. Sharpay nods slowly, letting a yawn escape her lips.

"If you insist your highness-"

"Perry. Just...call me Perry."

"Perry...thank you."

* * *

"Chad...Michael...can you give me and...Gabriella some time alone?" Troy asks, turning only half around with his fists still clenched. Gabriella is standing awkwardly at the door, her arms wrapped herself tightly as she bites her lip with a force that she's surprised they haven't started to bleed yet.

"Troy..." Chad says, "what ever you say in front of her..you can say with us here, right?" Troy turns all the way around, his face blank of all emotion.

"I think you should go...now." Chad's eyes narrow and his lips curl down.

"It starts..." he walks to the door with his brother, walking around Gabriella. She hears him mutter, 'ya think you know a guy..'

There's a silence. Troy and Gabriella just staring at each other, she hesitantly and slowly takes a step toward him. "I...I really didn't mean to over hear-"

"that was always a problem with you wasn't it?" Troy says, closing the gap between them as well. Why doesn't he sound angry now? He sounded...angry when Chad and Michael were in the same confined space. Suddenly he chuckles, grasping her wrist and pulling her toward him and resting his palm against her cheek. "Those two irritate me sometimes...I say and act how I need to get them to leave." Gabriella's eyes widen and she blushes a deep crimson when she realizes she said her inquiry aloud.

"I should...stop...talking.." Gabriella says breathlessly, the closed space between them (very little space) making her feel...a tightness all over her body. Suddenly it is overly warm and she can't stop staring at his eyes and lips...and..and HIM.

She leans into his touch. He smiles, an adorable smile it is! "It's always been your worst feature ...except..." he leans closer, and she feels her heart speed up. When his lips graze hers, but only barely, her eyes snap open and her hands go to his shoulders in effort to push him away.

"You..you...stop it!" she yells, shoving at him, but he only pulls her tighter into himself. Taking his kisses-so sweet and hot, melting her insides-to her neck, and with his hand sliding down the shoulder of her borrowed dress. "You..you...few moments ago...you yelled at me-"

"And I apologize deeply for it..." he mumbles against her skin, tracing circles on her bare shoulder with his thumb. When she shudders and falls against his chest, he begins to get bolder in his actions; turning around, he crushes her against the table and bars her in and then uses his hands to lift up the hem of her dress and slide his hands up her things. Smooth. Velvety soft. Curvacious.

How her skin would taste on his tongue..he wonders.

She shudders again from his touch, her hands that are balled into tiny little fists relax and flatten themselves against his chest and unties the strings that hold together the collar of his shirt. "M..mm.." she whispers, the sound soft as a psalm being sung to an infant child.

Troy moves the kisses from her shoulder to her neck, to her cheek then to her lips again. He licks her bottom lip, she willingly opens her mouth as her hands intertwine themselves in his hair. "Troy..." she whispers into the kiss. He slides his hands down to her ass, groping it softly before he lifts her up and sets her on the worktable. She too becomes bolder in her actions and wraps her legs around his waist. His fingers slide up her thighs and then to the corset she's wearing...corset?

"This..." Troy whispers, his voice hoarse and husky from the kissing. "Must go..." Gabriella's glazed over eyes look down to what he's pointing at (under her dress), she blushes.

"My corset.." her voice is more hoarse than his is. Troy nods, "Indeed...may I?" She bites her lip, looking down at his bulging crotch that is stabbing her folds. Thankfully they're covered.

"Gabriella..." he says, taking his right hand and placing it under her chin to make her see into his eyes. "May I?"

"I...I..." she buries her face in his chest, "I'm frightened all right...I've never done this...at all before." Troy looks at her, kissing the top of her head. "It's all right...can I tell you a secret?" she lifts her head slowly, he is smiling as he shakes his head and smooths her fly away hairs and whispers in her ear, "neither have I...we're both...new at this." His breath is warm on her neck, but that isn't what makes the smile appear on her face, it's the fact of knowing that they are both...the first that each of them will have.

"So.." He whispers once more, nibbling slightly on her earlobe. "May I?" she looks at him, biting her lip before a smile contorts her face and she nods wordlessly. Troy smiles, kissing her lips gently for another taste...and another...and another...

Their hands explore each other, her corset is untied slowly but then in a bout of frustration at the tiny buttons and knots, Troy rips the thing from her waist and breasts; ripping the complete front of the dress as well; exposing her. She felt...vulnerable. And wild. Like a young girl on the cusp of womanhood learning wanton ways of a married woman early on. She gulps, beginning to wrap her arms around her exposed self, but then Troy grabs her wrists and holds them out. "I want to see you..."

"I.."

"You've sure grown since I saw you last." she can't help but giggle at that, grabbing his face between her hands. "I was a child, like you were."

"Then we've both grown." he grins, she blushes, leaning her forehead on his. "Oui, we have..." she's breathless, and when his hands go to her breasts to squeeze and grope, she lulls her head back and curls her toes. This is...truly something she hasn't felt before. Was must now be betrothed to Perry? He's not..he's not Troy. No, he never will be.

"Hmm, Troy..my prince.." he slows down his playful groping, staring at her face. When she slowly opens her eyes, he plants soft kisses on her lips and then soon trailing them to where her chemise slides off her breasts and nipples, his tongue goes wild. She groans, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and wantonly rubbing her crotch against his.

"Troy...hmm..I...I..." her breaths are coming higher, faster. It's not until he begins sucking, and licking and biting her nipples that she tugs on his hair while running her fingers through it, she says, "I love you! I love you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Troy freezes, his muscles stiffening slightly as he pulls away and looks into her wide, dazed brown eyes. "You ...what did you say?" His voice is soft, his eyes the pinnacle of hard stone.

"I...I love you..." She looks at him, bringing her hands up to cradle his face and move his hair from his eyes. She loves his eyes. He pulls away, putting a cold distance between them.

"Don't.." he shakes his head, "don't say-"

"Troy...I speak honestly..I love-"

"you don't know me Gabriella!" He yells, turning on his heel, Gabriella feels something in her belly. Like an eruption about to blow. He can't make her WANT him like that, make her say those words that she doesn't-and won't-just give away to anybody.

"Is that what you're good at?" she accuses, her voice raises louder than normal, Troy stops at the door. She crosses her arms over her exposed chest; her nipples still hard and erect from his touch. "Running away?" he turns his head slightly to the left, biting his lip. Gabriella continues, "you're running away from me...from everything in the past ten years...your duties as king-"

"I'm not king!" Troy yells, whipping around to face her, she jumps back at the force and volume of his eyes and voice. "I'm not...Sebastian is-"

"Sebastian's ruining the whole kingdom!" Gabriella yells, her face becoming flushed, "why can't you see it? You're alive! You're supposed to be king!"

"I won't be king! Because I'm not in line!" Slap! Troy's head jolted to the side, Gabriella's hand leaving a palm mark that's redder than her anger and the size of Scrooge's greed on the side of Troy's cheek. It stings.

"Your father...when he died, you were next in line...you're the rightful king-"

"No." Troy says, looking at her, "I'm not...not anymore."

Why is he being so difficult? It's so infuriating! "Troy...come to the castle, if you saw what it's like now-"

"No.." he pulls further away from her. Turning around to rest his forehead on the door of the barn. "I'm not going back-"

"Why?" she asks curtly, "cause you like running away?" his eyes fly open as he whips around again, "I'm not-"

"cause your a fucking coward who runs with his tail between his legs every time there's trouble-"

"Stop it, now." he says, his voice low and dangerous. She doesn't heed the hidden warning. "Maybe your just not wanting to grow up, live life as a poor peasant man-"

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT, GABRIELLA?" Troy yells, his eyes turning such a dark blue that they seem almost black. She jolts back away, but her gaze never wavered from him or his eyes. She held strong as a long grappling silence strung around them, the warmth that had overshadowed them both during their scene of sinful passion had turned ice-cold; Gabriella's nipples standing up erect for the reason that she was cold and she wanted her dress back.

"You're the king, and on the throne is your place..." Troy shook his head, raising his hands in some sort of giving up sign. "You're starting to sound like my father." Another silence comes over them as Troy turns on his heel once again and opens the door to the barn. Gabriella turns her head away so she doesn't look at him. She just...she can't look at him, at least not now. "Good.." she mumbles, Troy stops for he heard. "At least one of us does...cause I never forgot him."

Troy says nothing, at least there isn't a physical reaction, he walks out to the surrounding woods.

Feeling her chest heave, she turns to a stack of hay that she assumes Troy would've been sleeping on if she hadn't...made him walk off alone. A tear slips down her cheek, she sits and looks up to the ceiling of the barn; imagining that she is staring at the stars. "I'm sorry..." she whispers, "but...your son is stubborn...and...and..." she buries her face in her hands, "and the greatest man I hope to marry...I love him; since he protected me...10 years ago..I love him.." her shoulders shook as more tears fell and she let her body fall onto hay stack.

* * *

"She doesn't get it.." Troy growls, pacing the woods quickly, pulling his hair from his scalp. "She doesn't understand, I can't go back." He stops in his pacing, looking up at the stars through a break in the trees, feeling a sudden anger as he stares at the brightest star, "YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" he yells, his hands balling into fists as he punches the nearest tree...

"but your not..." his voice cracks on 'not', it's silent for a moment; Troy crumples on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest as he hugs them. Suddenly, he feels like a child again, waiting for his father to have a talk with him after he's scolded him.

Or when he's not feeling well, and his father tells him to sit in a ball to make his stomach pains go away. Then there was...when he was 12; he did return to the castle then, but...it was horrible. Everything changed. His mother...he couldn't even find her on the grounds anywhere. The chef treated him like he was an ordinary poor boy out to steal bread and threatened to have him beheaded. Gabriella is right, his uncle is ruining everything as king...

but, "So many things...to tell her.." Troy sings softly, keeping an image Gabriella whispering and moaning his name as he made her writh under his hands. "But how to make her see"-he feels a small, tiny tear stroll down his face, but it's only one that he knows of-"the truth about my past?" he shakes his head, "impossible! She'd turn away from me.."

* * *

"He's holding back," Gabriella sings to herself, plucking the strands of hay from her hair as she tries her best to wrap the torn dress around her body. "He's hiding, but what?" her fingers find that spot on her neck where he was kissing her earlier, she smiles sadly, but the smile turns to a frown. "I can't decide"-she sighs, walking to the other side of the barn where there's beams and posts to lean against-"why won't he be the king I know he is?" she swings around them and runs to the door of the barn, staring at the bright silver moon, "the king I see inside!"

* * *

It's a late hour, yes, but Sebastian can't sleep. Something...feels off tonight. The moon? He looks at it, it seems brighter. The stars? No brighter than the moon, but brighter still. He's called his servants up to his chamber only to have them dismissed as soon as they arrive because he's changed his mind and doesn't want to see them. "Sebastian..." calls the squeaky voiced, red head maiden from his sheets. "Come to bed...please?" she licks her lips seductively. he rolls his eyes but walks back and crawls over her.

"Do you...feel something...right now?" he asks, his words a soft murmur. The maiden in his bed shakes her head, "I only feel that you're not making my chest tighten and not making me squeal like always-"

"is sinful natures all you think about?" she giggles annoyingly, Sebastian mentally rolls his eyes as she pushes him on to his back and straddles his crotch. "Do you like this?" she whispers, her large breasts spilling over the top of the blanket she's holding to her chest.

"Actually I'm rather annoyed right now..." her eyes harden and she crawls off of him and wraps the blanket tighter around her as she searches the floor for her dress and shoes. Sebastian just lays there, trying to decipher what it is he's...wait a minute! "Sondra!" he yells, the red head maiden looks up at him.

"Whose she?" he smirks, dumb as a post this one is, he thinks to himself. "Just go...I have errands to attend to." he wraps himself in a robe, shoving aside his current lady of the evening-as lovely looking she is, she's not all the bright...but the things she can do with her body under the covers and behind closed doors. Sebastian feels himself going hard and long just thinking about it.

He walks into the parlour, it's walls that were once a magnificent blue now are a red colour; it's rumoured to be the blood of Sebastian's enemies; he paints the walls with his enemies blood so he can remember who he killed. "Guard..." he tells the guard on duty, "go down to the dungeon's, get me...Sondra Bolton." The on duty guard nods wordlessly and walks to the dungeons. Half an hour, the guard pushes a grimy Sondra in to the small parlour.

"Ah," Sebastian greets, walking up to the dirty woman. She squirms to get away from him. "No need to be...frighten milady." She looks at him. Why is he talking to her like this? What's he trying to do?

"I know we've had our differences in the past...and I haven't been supportive when Jack and Troy had passed-"

"Let me go.." she whispers, tugging her arm away but he holds tight to her; pulling her closer to himself. "I just..please...let me go.." her eyes remain trained on the carpet. She doesn't want to look at this man, the man whose so similar to her husband physically.

"Oh Sondra come now," Sebastian brings a hand to cup her face, she tears her face away from him. "I haven't been a supportive figure when Troy and Jack-my brother-passed-" her eyes squeezs shut as she shoves at him.

"Taking over the kingdom when...you had no right!" she shoves him away from her, but he attachs himself to her. Grabbing her shoulders tightly, and forcing her to look into his dark eyes.

"I had a right, with no king and no prince ...I was next to take the throne-"

"Troy's the king-"

"Troy's dead!" He yells harshly, shaking her. She feels tears run down her cheeks violently. Sebastian's face is red and three veins are popping out from his skin. "And so's my brother-but I didn't bring you from the dungeon's to talk about them.."

"I hate you! I hate you!" she hits his chest, he covers her mouth with his large hand. "It doesn't matter what you think about me...what matters is that I want you..." she shakes her head, with bleary eyes she looks at him. He brings his face closer to hers as he slowly tears his hand away from her mouth, "I want you...for my wife."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So I rewrote the second half of this chapter cause I got the idea of Jack being alive after 10 years from** PumpkinKing5**_; _So I hope you all like it and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"No..." Sondra shakes her head, tears falling down her face. "I..no..." Sebastian chuckles, grabbing her shoulders harder and pulling her to him. She feels fear tighten in her chest. He looks in her eyes, moving flyaway hairs out of the way.

"You think you have a choice," she shakes her head again, but he stops the shaking by roughly grabbing her chin. "You have no choice my dear Sondra...you WILL be my wife."

"I...I don't-" His eyes hardened and he glared at her hotly, squeezing her shoulders so hard that she couldn't feel the blood in her arms and hands any longer as he commences to shaking her.

"Woman!" he yells, his voice booming and rattling the walls at this late hour. "You belong to me now-or at least you will! You are to be MY WIFE! Understood?" Sondra shakes her head, but this time out of hysteria.

"No..no..please! I don't wish to marry-" Slap!

"Bitch!" Sebastian yells, causing her to stumble back and fall over the red velvet settee behind her. His hard glare freezes and stares her down until he's realized, "oh..love, I am sorry..I didn't mean-"

"Don't...don't touch me, stay away-" he cups her face in both hands, stroking her cheeks and wiping her tears. He seems...almost human. Almost.

"I know that your power of retention are as wet as a horse's backside," Sebastian sang deeply, pulling her roughly to her feet. He grabs her wrists and squeezes hard as he stares her down, "but thick as you are"- Sondra turns to run toward the door, but he catches her and shoves her in to the wall and leans into her as if he's going to kiss her-"pay attention!" he yells in her face. She shakes visibly, he traces her jaw line, "my words are a matter of pride and it's clear from your vacant expression...that the lights are not all on upstairs.."

She gulps, trying as she might to push him away, she walks to the door, "leave me alone...please-" she whispers, he wraps an arm around the front of her shoulders. "I know it sounds sordid"-he sang, he grabbed her hand that still bared her ring when she wedded Jack as he slid it off her finger, he sang, "but you'll be rewarded..." she quivers and whimpers as she feels a draft cold as ice wrap around her, he tosses her ring to the side, leaning closer to her.

"With injustice deliciously squared..." their lips barley touch when he whispers, "be prepared..." his lips crash on hers with a heated frenzy, her body remains cold and frozen; his hands rests on her hips and travel up her ribs. She squirms, but he holds her firmly in her place.

"No.." she mumbles against his lips as she pulls away, but he kisses her hard; his fingers play at the frayed buttons on her dress. He pulls away after what seems to be a long grueling eternity to Sondra.

"Love, you are ...now and forever, my fiance and lover and soon-to-be wife...do as I say or I swear...you'll be dead like your husband my brother..and your son." She swallows a frightful lump in her throat as she looks him in the eye. She doesn't want to marry him, not in a million years would she marry the bastard, but...if it meant her life-No! She'd rather die..rather die than marry him. Join Troy and Jack in God's house in the clouds.

"You can die in hell," Sondra whispers, spitting in his face and clawing him away so she could make a run for it. He falls back on to the settee, rubbing her saliva out of his face and trying to cover the red scratches that had broken skin around his eyes and nose. She makes an immediate beeline for the door, tossing them open and running out into the hallway. It's not long before Sebastian runs out as well, following the dirt that had fallen off her shabby robes-the robes that she had worn to the funeral of Troy and Jack; immediately she was thrown in the dungeon for refusing Sebastian's proposal the first time.

"Bitch!" He yells, chasing after her. Sondra turns into the library, locking the heavy doors and praying that he bypasses them.

* * *

"She doesn't understand..." Troy mutters for the seemingly hundredth time, pacing back and forth; he had walked from the woods to an alley near the main village. It's small, so..not much to do and filled with gossip prone folk. He stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his trews, shaking his head as the thought of kissing Gabriella senseless - or at least until she was naked in his arms - has completely vanished.

However, it went to the fringes of his mind as he continues brooding. "I can't go back...I just...I can't.."

"Hey!" Yells a voice from the back of the tavern; not far from where he is standing. "What are you ...talking? Are you talking?" The voice is aged, about 65 maybe 70 and very slurred. Troy rolls his eyes as the elderly owner of the voice comes up to him with a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Troy asks, going to help the stumbling and bumbling man. What a mistake that was.

"Aye, you can...you can tell me who you are." Troy looks at him,

"I'm...well I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know.." the old man says, patting Troy's head. "You don't know who you are cause your lost and confused like a bird traveling in circles when the formation leaves him for dead." Oh, God, what a lovely thought...

"What?" Troy exclaims, shaking his head as he steadys the old man and steps back a bit. "what the hell do you-"

"Your father would be ashamed to know how you're turning out right? Disappointed?" Huh?

"You know my father?" The old man smiles drunkenly, waving a grisly hand and stumbled drunkenly into a run out of the alley; he is a surprisingly quick for a drunkard. Troy runs after him, nearly knocking over barrels of liquor and whiskey. "Hey!" He yells after the fool, "hey wait up!"

"Can't catch me! Whoo hoo!" The old man yells, "You can't catch Soo Koo!" Is that his name? Yowza! Troy sighs, running faster and eventually catching up when he reaches the center of the small village. He's panting heavily as he comes closer to the old man-who calls himself Soo Koo. Troy looks at the sky, the sun is so close to rising; it's uncanny how quickly time passes nowadays.

"You...you knew my father?"

"Correction!" Soo Koo yells, "I KNOW your father!"

"I hate to tell you this," Troy says softly, oh how to tell this poor soul about- "but he died...a long time ago-"

"HA!" Soo Koo yells, pushing his forefinger against Troy's nose. "Wrong again!" he looks at him strangely, Soo Koo only smiles like the drunk bastard he is. "He's alive! Come! I show you!"

Troy grabs his wrists, "My father-"

"Is alive! Come come!" Troy looks at him strangely, but Soo Koo only grins like the drunkard he is and grabs him by the wrist, pulling into the woods. Every tree looks the same; like hands with clawed fingers and nails that look ready to peel the flesh of anyone who disturbs their rest. Troy swallows an uneasy lump in his throat.

"I don't know what you're getting at but my father is-"

"ALIVE!" Soo Koo yells, pulling his arm so hard that he heard a small crack at his shoulder; Troy winces at the sickening sound. "This way! He fall into river ten moons ago, I find, I mend...he lives wit' me in meh cabin!" Was this guy insane? Or just really, very drunk? "He down here! Just down hill!"

The trees seem to grow darker, thicker, more menacing-but Troy knows this part of the woods as well...the Danforth's don't live far from here. It all seems so peaceful, every bird is nesting till the sun is fully up and every squirrel is nesting in the branches of every tree. Troy feels himself start to grow calmer than he was; he turns to Soo Koo, "Look, I appreciate if your trying to lift my spirit's but my father-hey!" Soo Koo grabs Troy's jaw, squeezing hard as he turns his head and then with his free, calloused hand points down the hill to a small cottage with grayish-purplish smoke rising from the chimney, faint against the early morning sky but Troy see's it clearly. He looks at Soo Koo who only gestures him to go down the hill to the small shack like cottage...

"Go...go..me follow you..go go..." swallowing his disbelief, because he's not sure if he should believe what a drunk old man says. But..maybe just to humour him? Troy nods to himself as he walks down the hill; occassionally looking over his shoulder to see if Soo Koo is following him. He was.

When he gets to the cottage, he lifts his hand to knock on the door but Soo Koo has thought of a different way, "Jack! Hallo! Me here! Open door!" Someone..please shoot him! Troy thinks, soon the door is opened, and what he see's there's only clue that gives it away that the man with grayish-black hair and slightly wrinkled skin is who he now thinks he is. The eyes. The eyes that held such sternness when Troy was a child, the eyes that glowed when they were alight with laughter, the eyes that weren't afraid to shed a tear or two when something dire had happened. Yes, these were the eyes that Troy remembered...

These were the eyes of his father. "Soo Koo, you better have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour-" the old man's voice trails off when he see's Troy, at first there's a slight question hanging in the air 'who are you?' and then the old man's eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly. He's almost as shocked as Troy is himself.

When the shock subsided, it was replaced by a sudden anger. Troy finds his hands balled into fists with his nails digging into his skin. "You.." he barely speaks.

"Troy...it's..it's you..." Definitely his father. The younger version of this elderly man shakes his head, balling his fists tighter. "No...you-you-you you're supposed to be dead! I saw...I saw what-what ...what happened!" Jack sighs, stepping fully outside the cottage.

"I can explain-"

"I don't want you too!" Troy yells, his skin feeling like fire was burning underneath the surface. "You lied...you lied to me! Me! Your SON! The one you said you'd always be there for!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You could've come back!"

"And what about you, Troy?" Jack yells back, "You ran away just like I did! You didn't return! And from the looks of things you don't have the desire too!"

"You're the king! Or at least your supposed to be-"

"You're the future king! My time as king is over-"

"No.." Troy says, stepping dangerously close to his father. "You say its over because your a coward! Because you're afraid of the responsibility! That's why you made everyone think you're dead-"

"And what about you? Huh? You did the same thing son! So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? You're exactly like me!"

"I was 8 years old!" Troy yells, making Jack freeze and a heavy silence hang over them for several long stretching minutes. "A child! You have no idea.." Troy's voice cracks, and he closes his eyes to prevent tears from falling, "I idolized you not only as a father but as someone I wanted to be when I got older...I can't believe how I saw you! You were my HERO!"

Jack stares at him, saying nothing instead he looks over at Soo Koo-who is fiddling with the whiskey bottle in his grubby hands. "Soo Koo..can you go...some where else please? I need to talk with my son." Soo Koo grins, nodding his head as he leans it back to take a huge swig of burning whiskey. Jack steps aside and sweeps his hand, "come inside...it's chilly and you look afright-"

"I'm fine-"

"Come inside we have a lot to discuss."

"No...just tell me here and now...how'd you survive the fall? How are you still alive?" Jack sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a tired groan before looking up at his son.

"Fine then...I'll tell you, right here," Jack lets out a breath, leaning back on the door frame to support is lower back. The tale itself was an adventure.

_"Long"-he squeezes the rock in his hand, moving from the kneeling position-"live-"_

_"Brother-"_

_"The king." He chucks the rock down, it hitting Jack square in the middle of the forehead, he stumbles back his foot coming off the edge; he fell down into Dead Man's River and soon washed into the rough'n tumble current. Jack felt a throbbing pain in his forehead, and he fought to keep his eyes open as he felt his body slice through the air like a rock being thrown by someone with really exact aim at a target. _

_His lips part slightly as he lets out a fading scream before he hits the water below, the water only adds pressure to his throbbing skull; he feels the blood drift into the current. Dammit. _

_He kicks and pumps his arms so he could get above water, but he only pokes his head above water long enough to get a breath then he goes back under. If Sebastian wants him dead, then Jack must let him see it that way and think the lie is the truth. _

_*X*_

_He coughs, his legs and feet feeling numb as he drags himself out of the river and collaspes just on the bank. His throat feeling dry and rough, like stale bread with no water. Or wine. Yeah wine sounds good right now...something to warm him up real fast..._

"So, you faked your death practically?" Troy interrupts, scratching his chin, "and...instead thinking about your family what you thought of was wine to warm yourself?" Jack sighs, shaking his head.

"Troy...I couldn't go back, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly." Troy says, on the verge of yelling again, "I understand that you are coward-"

"Dammit!" Jack yells, "I was already dying Troy! I still am!" Troy looks at him, not knowing what to say and, quite frankly, not wanting to say anything. But shoot him, he responds.

"What do you mean you were already...dyin...what does that mean?" his voice was faint. Jack shakes his head, closing his eyes; like father like son like son. The curse of the Bolton men.

"I...when your uncle hit my forward with that rock, it ..sliced open my skin and I had...a fever for two weeks and it didn't break until I met Soo Koo a week later; but the fever and infection...that was minor. Not worth worrying about a whole bunch-"

"What did you mean?" Troy yells, stepping closer.

"I..." Jack looks down at his feet, "I was a stubborn fool to think I'd survive a fall like that continue living forever; but I had to try, I kept telling myself I had to try."

"Why'd you even bother at all?" Jack looked at his embittered son.

"Because I made a promise to a certain hot-headed eight year old son of mine that I'd live forever-"

"You broke that promise..."

"Troy...why can't you see, that I'm NOT living forever, YOU are the rightful king and YOU alone need to take the throne-"

"No. I'm not king..and apparently neither are you cause your ran with your tail between your legs-"

"SO DID YOU!" Troy jumped back at his father's voice, Jack grabs his shoulders and begins to shake him slightly. "You have forgotten who you are...and that made you forget me!"

"I'm not the one who abandoned his child!"

"You stubborn, ignorant bastard!" Jack yells, "remember who you are! Dammit!" Troy rips himself free of his father's grip. Glaring at him. There's a heavy silence dragging over them, neither of them noticed Soo Koo slowly stepping out of the barn and watching the scene-while drinking more corn whiskey. Drunk bastard.

"If," Jack mutters, making Troy glare at him harder, "I don't know who you are...and you don't know who are you then who does?" with that, Jack inhales deeply, stepping back and turning around toward the door of the cottage. Troy stood there for a long while before Soo Koo stumbled closer while clapping his hands clumsily.

"Wow! What about that huh? Whoo!" Troy rolls his eyes, turning to him and glaring at HIM.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He mutters, then he turns and starts walking away, "crazy, drunk bastard-Ow!" he whips around, seeing Soo Koo with a pitch fork. Troy rubs his head, "what the fuck was that for?"

"Who cares? It's in the past?"

"Yeah but it still hurts..."

"Ah yes," Soo Koo mutters, patting Troy's shoulder with a grubby hand, "that past can hurt-but you can see it two ways; run from it or LEARN from it!" He goes to hit Troy with the pitch fork again, but Troy dodges. "Ah ha! Now what are you going to do?"

He bites his lip, staring at the cottage, he isn't like his father. He's not going to continue running from what he knows is the right thing to do. That's when Gabriella's words; or a abridged version of her words; flowed into his mind, "Your good at running away aren't you?" He's tired of running.

"First," Troy says, reaching out his hand. "I'm going to take your pitch fork!"

"NO!" Soo Koo barely catches it as he falls face first in a pile of horse shit. Troy chuckles then runs in the direction that he knows is the right choice. Home. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!"

"Good!" Soo Koo yells, stumbling to his feet. "Get the fuck out of here! HA HA!"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Short chapter? Yes. Important chapter? Absolutely. Next chapter will be longer? Bet on it. Hoping you lovely people will be kind enough to review on this chapter? I love you all, and really hope you do! xx_

* * *

"I want to be married as soon as two nights go pass..." Sebastian mutters to himself, he's over tired from lack of sleep and frustrated from searching for Sondra all night. He hated that woman when Jack married her and he hates her still that she doesn't choose him. Even in the grave for 10 years, Jack gets it all. Curse him to hell to stay forever. "Guard!" He calls to a passing guard, "have you seen Sondra..?"

"Yes sir..hours ago, before the sun rose..." Sebastian grinds his teeth together and runs a hand through his hair and down his face.

"Which way did she go?" his tone is clipped, and his muscles tense; like he might hit someone if their not careful or bright enough to stay away.

"Uhm...She went into the...that is I think she went into the-" Sebastian grabs him by the shoulders and shakes the shit out of him, "Stop babbling! Give me a straight answer! Where is she?!"

"She went to the parlour, Sir!" the guard yells, forcing himself not to back away and cower like a small child. Sebastian lets go of him and pats his cheek rather hard, "good. Thank you for telling me now ...go downstairs, and find my son. And the siblings." The siblings is what he calls Sharpay, Willie and Rion. The guard nods, looking out at the half risen morning sun. The birds were up.

"NOW!" The king yells angrily, shoving him. The guard nods again, running around him and below stairs. Sebastian takes a breath to calm himself and walks to the parlour, squeezing the door knob and turning it slowly. "Oh Sondra...my sweet fiance...I know your in here.." The hinges creak eerily as he pushes the door open slowly, the sun is only half risen; casting hues of orange and gold into the room, covering the walls with flames. Sondra is hiding behind the huge, long curtains that drag the ground when their moved by a breeze...

Or a person..

"Sondra," his voice is a dark melody that she wants nothing more to do than to cast it away. "Are you...under the desk!?" the scraping of the heavy mahogany chair on the floor gave way that he looked there first. But he saw nothing.

His heavy footfalls came closer to her hiding place, she felt her breath still in her throat and her heart hammer behind her ribs and in her ears. She swallows, don't fine me, she prays loudly in her head, please God don't let him find me-

"Curtain number two...is this"-the sound of the curtains ripping open echoed loudly, but Sondra didn't have time to be shocked, for she bolts from her now exposed hiding spot and tries again to get away, but Sebastian is cunning and runs around the obstacles of heavy leather chairs and loose stacks of books that were left on the floor from ages ago. "Ah, ah..you..are going to...marry me."

"NO!" Sondra yells, kicking her feet when he lifts her in the air. "I won't! Your a vile, despicable-"

"Call me that all you want Sondra!" Sebastian yells, carrying her out of the parlour and to his chamber. He is tired, and his muscles are on the brink of turning lethargic from lack of sleep. The servants and guards move their eyes when they hear a commotion but one command bellowed out of Sebastian's mouth has them looking away in fright of what will happen if they did keep looking. "But you are still"-she doesn't stop kicking and screaming and hitting his back-"blast it! You bitch! Stop it before you lose everything on our wedding day!"

"You..." Sondra growls, they were in his chamber now; and he had locked the door so she wasn't able to escape. "You...you..."

"If you're not able to say other words-"

"You vile, dispicable, EVIL DEMON!" she spits at him, poking him in the chest with her finger, "you threaten to take everything from me!? You think you can do that?!"

He scoffs, "My dear-" Slap! His head jolts to the right, and he bites his inner cheek for a moment; listening to her ranting. "Don't you dare to call me that! Or anything else! I do not nor have I ever or will belong to YOU! I am not your dear-"

"But you were my brother's-you belonged to him-"

"Me and Jack were one. Married together. had a child together-a child you took from us! Then you took Jack!"

"Troy's death as well as Jack's was an accident-"

"I don't believe you! Never have! You've always been jealous of Jack! Always!"

"Jealous?! Ha!"

"Yes!" Slap! His hand collides with her cheek, making it sting red and swell quickly. Like she was bitten by a lethal snake. Before she can react, he grabs her shoulders and tosses her onto his bed; jumping on top of her.

"Bitch!" He yells, his hands finding her throat and squeezing tightly. "you treat me like this! I give you a roof over your head and then I offer you comfort! If you want to live in the dungeon for the rest of you miserable, God forsaken life-ack!" she had spit in his face, he rears back to wipe his jaw but he presses his forearm into her breasts, so she's trapped and there's no escape.

"You...have taken my husband and my son! What more can you take?!" She's sobbing now, hysteric tears rolling down her face.

Glaring at her, Sebastian takes his left hand and rips her dress down the middle of the bodice and completely down the front and as he does this he's holding her hair tight with his other hand. "You..I can take your entire being, crush it and make it so you literally are NOTHING." His lips crash onto hers, and his hands have their own way as they tear away her undergarments and chemise. His full weight on her so she can wriggle and squirm, but no chance of escape.

He was going to have her...by force or not at all...


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Told you all it'd be longer! Review!_

Twigs crunched under his feet, he whacked branches that are low hanging out of his way so he doesn't run into them and get scratches-however, he's used to them...living like a peasant for most his life, he should be used to it.

It's all...he never that thought his father would still be alive. After 10 years? Slowing down, Troy rests his hands on his knees, his breaths coming hard and ragged as his chest rose and fell with heavy panting. How long has it been since he ran like this?

Too long. The last time is when he was 8, and he saw his uncle for what he truly was-is-a murderer. A vile man that rose from the pits of hell itself-all right, so that's meldramatic, but..it's Troy's only thought about the man. Straightening his back, he wipes his forehead and squints into the sun; it is fully risen now and it's rays are blindingly bright and stabbing into his cornea's like sharp knives.

Gabriella, he wonders, seeing her brown eyes wide and glaring in his head from the night before; then feeling the perk of her nipples through her chemise when he had torn her dress completely down the front. The sharpness of her tongue when she yelled at him. She was..not a child any more clearly, but...something is telling Troy that she's not exactly a woman-kind of in a way that he isn't yet a man.

In a matter of virtue of course.

She had told him that since he was 'dead' she had been betrothed to his cousin, Perry, but now that he's alive that betrothal is revoked. She's still his. Always has been. "Focus!" Troy mutters to himself, wiping his sweaty lip and brow, picking a leaf off a branch and checking it before putting the tip in his mouth and sucking the water and nutrients from it. "Get back to the castle...find my mother...take care of my uncle and cousin and ...and..." his self-lecture droned off as he stared into the sun again. Covering his eyes with his left hand as he munches on the leaf in his right. It was early-mid-morning, and from where he is now...

He'd get to the castle about...sunset. Possibly night fall. He's hoping night fall, so he can have the blanket of darkness covering his hind end.

Tossing away his leaf, he drew in a huge gulp of breath and trudged on but slower. It was already getting humid and the heat continuing to rise.

After 10 years...he was going back, why does this whole ordeal seem more like a dream than it does reality?

* * *

"Mother..." Gabriella whispers, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep; she's worried about Troy cause he hadn't returned and also when she closes her eyes she sees Troy in front of her and feel's his hands and lips all over her body. And most of the time in those dreams she's naked. Most indecent of dreams! But...then, why does Gabriella seem to crave them?

"Mother..." she pokes her mother's shoulder, the older woman stirs slightly as if waking but then falls back to slumber. Her daughter rolls her eyes and sits on the bed and grabs both her mother's shoulders. "MOTHER!" she yells, startling the older woman and falling off the bed when she's accidentally slapped across the face.

"Gabriella..." Joanna calls with a start, Mara comes running into the room with her two sons behind her. Man, no privacy in this room! Hell, no privacy in this house!

"What's happened?!" Mara asks in a raised voice, Gabriella rolls her eyes, struggling to get up.

"No.." Gabriella mutters, "don't help me..I am just on the floor for my fucking health...don't fucking help me-"

"Gabriella," Joanna says, her voice in a scolding tone, as she sits up; she's stronger today. But her face is still pale from the tragic amount of blood loss from...a day ago. "Language..where'd you learn that kind of language?"

"I learned it from ugh," she had slipped again, Chad and Michael go to help her to her feet, but she yanks her arms back. "Don't touch me! I can do it!" A few minutes of her struggling to stand up while holding her still ripped dress; seriously, she needs a new one. "Troy.." she mumbles, "he's the one that says if I want to..swear when I desire then I should swear-"

Joanna shakes her head, tsk'ing and rolling her eyes. Mother like daughter. "A princess never.."

"Never swears." the young girl finishes, "I Know, but listen..I just...did Troy come back last night?" Chad looks at her, walking in front of her face.

"He was with you last-"

"We had a fight and he left...and he didn't come back.." Everyone is silent for a moment, Gabriella chewing on her inner cheek as her mind delves up the number of BAD to WORST things that could've happened to him. Robbed. Killed. Robbed and killed.

Endless possibilities!

Mara sighs, shaking her head, "Troy always do this when upset..." they all look at her.

"You mean," Joanna says, yanking the blankets off of her body. Yes, she's stronger now. "He runs off all the time and you just let him?" Mara nods and Chad speaks up.

"Well, he's a grown man like me-" Michael scoffs, Chad turns to him and glares heartily "-got a problem with that! It's true! I'm a grown man!"

"Uh huh..." Michael groans, biting back a smile. "You say that, but..I see no proof-"

"Go to hell-"

"They be no cursing each other boys! Now shut up!" Mara yells, crossing her arms over her plump bosom that matches the rest of her.

"Yes Ma," Chad and Michael say (more like mumbles) at the same time. Their mother nods and shooes them from the room, there's a knock on the door.

"Yello! It is Soo Koo! Yer neighbor! Open! I got news! Good news! Great news! Ha ha ha! You got whiskey!?" Mara giggles, her two sons know she has a slight fancy toward the drunkard. Gabriella and Joanna just stare at each other as the former helps her mother to stand up slowly.

"Soo Koo.." Mara says in greeting, "come in and yes we have whiskey, what's the news?" she gives her sons a hard look 'go out and get some wood' she silently tells them. They obey.

"The king"-Gabriella's head shoots up and she literally pulls her mother to the front room where the two are-"has returned."

"The king?" Joanna says, limping toward the chair nearest Mara. "But Jack die-"

"Jack is alive!"

"Alive?" Gabriella asks, sitting down next to her mother. Soo Koo nods, "yes yes yes! Alive, told the king that last night! He go back today!" The king? Oh my...that means-

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieks, "He's gone back!"

"Now...Gabriella, must we take the word of a drunkard-no offence sir-"

"no offence ma'am." Soo Koo says, mumbling into his whiskey when Mara sets it in front of him. "However...Jack alive no longer...he was alive last night...died this morning."

Silence. Complete silence.

"Died?" Gabriella asks, it seems that she has the biggest voice today. "But you said he was alive-"

"He was...last night, this morning; he is dead."

"I'm confused, if he's dead how can he be alive?"

"Rope around neck."

The three women gasp, their hands going to their necks. "Oh..." Gabriella barely mouthed as he head bobs up and down. "So...Troy's gone back?" Soo Koo nods wordlessly as he gulps down his whiskey again. She plays with her fingers as she bites her lip. "I...I have to go to him...he might need my help." She lifts her head to see everybody (minus Chad and Michael) staring at her idly.

"Gabriella," Joanna starts, "it's not your place-"

"He's my friend mother." Gabriella starts, but then her voice had cracked when she said 'friend'. She sighs, "All right, so I think of him as more than 'friends'...I love him, he needs my help."

"I understand my daughter-"

"then let me go!" Gabriella says, "i'm taking no for an answer, I'll just sneak out anyway!" she stands up abruptly, forgetting to hold her dress together, and her chemise was exposed.

"What..." her mother prepares to scold, "What happened to-"

"I think I need a new dress.." Gabriella mumbles, her face as red as the roses in the woods.

"You THINK?!" Joanna yells, Mara instantly stands up and grabs Gabriella by the arm. "Lady Montez," Mara says, "I go get her dressings...this way princess." She pulls Gabriella to her trunk and pulls out another dress. This one has a red skirt with a black bodice and waist for the top; it took her breath away.

"I can't wear-"

"it's your size, I haven't worn it in years.." Mara says, a soft smile appearing on her face. "It's better than that ripped one, and it won't show as much up top."

"If you insist.."

"I insist...go go wear...help." Gabriella smiles, taking the dress from the older, darker skinned woman's hands and then wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you.." she whispers, Mara wraps her arms around the young girls waist. "Glad to help.." Gabriella smiles, kissing the woman on her cheek and pulling away and holding the dress tight to her self.

"uhm.." Mara looks at her, "what it is Princess?"

"You think that...I mean, Troy..I just want-"

"You want him to like the dress?" Gabriella nods at her statement. Mara laughs, "he will. Cause I know he loves you."

"You do? Ho-how?"

"He call for you...in his sleep. Like he's protecting you...he loves you." Gabriella smiles big, "I...I love him too...always have. Since we were kids when he protected me from those bandits-"

"Then you are destined."

"We're betrothed."

"Fate."

* * *

Willie paces the grounds of the castle, the dagger in his fist as he faces the mental war in himself. "I just...she's my sister, but that shouldn't mean that I should kill her-" he stops in his tracks, looking at the dagger; "but...Sebastian would be...he'd tan my hide-no, she's my sister, I can see killing Rion, he's a throwback! But then again...Sharpay won't let me near the deluded bastard!"

His chest rises and falls with heavy pants, his brow is lined with sweat as it semi-glistens in the morning sun. His shirt sticks to his muscles. He clenches the dagger even tighter in his fist as he glares at it like it had grown a head and mouth.

Suddenly, a twig crunchs from a distance not far behind; making Willie halt completely and freeze as he feels his heart beating loud behind his ears. Then he recognizes the pattern of the guards foot falls. He relaxes slightly, "Oi," he calls to the man. "Have you seen...my sister and brother?"

"I'm sorry," the guard says, he's chubby with rounded belly and red beard with mismatched red hair. Why? Willie didn't know. "But I haven't seen her since last night-"

"Do you know. Where. She. Is?" Willie repeats slowly. The guard shakes his head again, "I said 'no' but...you might want to check the back of the grounds-"

"That's where we are now you dimwitted pathetic soul!" Willie yells, taking the dagger and thrusting the blade to the fat guard's throat but he didn't peirce the skin. "So she's here with him...where?!"

The guard gulps, his beady rat like eyes narrowing into barely there slits as Willie's stare makes his blood run cold. "I-I...well, Prince Perry-"

"Yes? What about him?"

"His shed...all three of them went in there...I-I...I swore not to tell a soul-"

"you are a failure for keeping promises." Willie snarls, "but I made you tell me so it's not your fault, but it IS your fault for being so damn fucking pathetic."

* * *

"How is he?" Sharpay asks, covering her mouth to muffle a yawn. Perry chuckles, looking up briefly before he turns his attention back to a sleeping Rion. He really is a beautiful man. _Stop it!_ He scolds himself, _a man shouldn't feel this way for another man! I should think this way about her perhaps but..not him...but he is handsome._

"He's fine. His ribs are healing nicely..." Sharpay smiles, walking over to the table where her brother is resting. "When will he walk?"

"Another day.." Perry says, writing on his scroll. She bites her lip, she's never learned to write-but she reads.

"You make that look easy..." he looks up at her, smirking. "It is easy-"

"Not to me."

"You never learned?"

"Never tried..." she shakes her head, Perry sighs but is still smiling, "come on..I'll teach you."

"Really? I don't want to be a both-"

"It's no bother..come on." _Maybe if I get closer to her, these feelings I feel for this man on my table will go away_...he idly wonders.

The blond walks over to him, standing in front when he immediately gives her the quil and wraps his hand around hers. Her skin's cold. Why's it cold? "Now..." he says softly, "just follow the movements of my hand."

Sharpay nods, letting him take control of her hand; soon she was making words-more like scribbles-on the blank page. She smiles, "I...I'm doing it." Perry laughs.

"Just practice...start with your name." She bites her lip, "I..uh...I can spell my first name. And my last."

"Your middle?"

"It's Anna-Elizabeth...I can't spell that." He laughs softly again, stepping closer to her; setting his hands at her waist. "I can help you with that.." he whispers, she looks into his eyes, feeling a pull but something pushing her away from him as well. Soon, she was deep into his eyes and their lips too close together to be a "Polite distance"...

* * *

Dressed in a non-ripped dress, wearing appropiate boots, Gabriella holds a medium size bag over shoulder that her mother and Mara had packed with food. It'd be at least half a day's journey. However, the both of them packed a meal big enough for a large army going off to battle. Clearing her throat, she steps down off the porch and walks in the direction that she suspects is the way to the castle. It must have been wrong because Chad and Michael stop her...

"It's east. You're going west." Chad says.

She rolls her eyes, "I know where I'm-"

"You're going the wrong way, Chad's right.." Michael says, Chad looks at his brother, "I'm right? HA! Pay up!"

"With what money arse hole."

"Nuh uh! Pay up! You said I was right!"

"You keeping score?"

Chad looks down at his feet, "yes..."

"Pathetic."

"Who're calling pathetic?"

"You."

"Yeah well your a-"

"STOP IT!" Gabriella yells, "would you boys come with me if you both think I'm going the wrong way?" the two smile huge and rush immediately to her sides and grab her arms.

"This way!" they holler at the same time, "we'll get you to the castle by sunset!" Gabriella rolls her eyes, pulling her arms away.

"Enough of the speaking-at-the-same-time thing."

"Huh?" the brothers say at the same time, then they turn to each other and glare. "Stop that...no you! Stop it!"

"STOP IT!" Gabriella yells again, "just be my guides already! I'll share my food.."

"Thank you!" Chad yells, wrapping his arm around her, "you are my new best friend."

Oi, this is going to be a long journey for such a allegedly short trip...


	19. Chapter 19

Noon. Midday.

The sun is hot and the clouds have completely vanished from the sky, Troy's burlap of water is depleted and his mouth is cracked and dry. The good news? He was at least half a day from the castle grounds, so by night fall he'd be there. Closer to his mother than he had been in the last 10 years. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and leaning against a tree. His eyes look up to the yellow, glowing orb in the sky...

When was the last time he really looked at the sun? The last time it looked like a crown jewel instead of something that he knew would explode into a ball of terrifying fire? He sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose and sliding down the tree. His legs feel like soft mush from running then walking then running again...

He needs a rest.

Crunch! Crack! Snap! His eyes snap open, just as his head snaps straight up like his spine as he stands on his feet and pulls a dagger from his pocket. His muscles tense under his tanned skin. "Whose-" Oh...

Just a family of deer..Troy feels sheepish.

He sheaths his knife, walking slowly to the deer and getting down on his knees, "hey..." he whispers, holding out his hand, "I just want to see you..come on.." the big one-a buck with 4 foot antlers and a head that is as long as Troy's forearm-walks up to him, Troy smirks, jumping slightly and wrapping his arm around the buck's neck and squeezing tightly. The doe and fawn runs the other direction, the buck kicks and cries out in a bleet for help to come...until it's legs still and the head falls limp off to the side of Troy's arm.

Tonight's supper. Or this afternoon's lunch..

* * *

"Ow!" Gabriella muffles her yell into her palm as she jerks her foot back, after having the two Danforth brothers stepping on her feet more than twice. Honestly! Did they practice being twits? Or did they both come by it naturally?

"Sorry.." Chad mumbles, "didn't see your foot-"

"Uh huh," Gabriella mutters, "sure you didn't. Just like your brother didn't..." She pushes through the branches that hang in her face and lifts up her dress so it doesn't tear. She's walking fast for a woman. Let alone a princess.

What's Chad and Michael doing? "Come on! Princess, can we please rest?" whining. "we've been walking for hours-"

"An hour." Gabriella corrects, whipping around and crossing her arms over her chest. "We've only been traveling for an hour-"

"Actually," Michael says, correcting her. "We left when the sun was not in the center and now it is. We've been traveling for about...two hours."

"That's even worse!" Chad complains, Gabriella rolls her eyes; marching to the two brothers, and her arms are still crossed over her bosom. "We are not stopping..we are going to reach Troy! We're going to help him!"

"But if we stop for a moment, my brother would stop complaining-"

"Let him complain!" Gabriella yells, "I'm not stopping! You can but I'm not.." she turns to continue walking, but Michael grabs her arm and pulls her back...and she yanks her arm back towards her; the inertia and force of her pull stronger than she anticipated and causing her to slam into a tree and hit her head on a low hanging branch.

"Princess!" the brothers scream at the same time, running to her.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" she screams louder than them both, "don't even come near me or I swear I'll put both of you in ONE dress so tight you'll be fighting for breath!" The two pale, and eyes widen as they back up and watch her get to her feet. There's a rustle in the bushes and a snapping of a twig that brings all their attention to the left side, and then...

"What are you..how'd you even...what the fuck are you guys doing here?" the 18 year old nearly yells, his hand twitching toward his sheathed knife. Gabriella smiles in elation and jumps to her feet, running to him and wrapping her arms around his middle, he grunts at the impact.

"Troy!" she yells, "we've been searching for you! I heard that you were going back!" He stiffens, looking at Chad and Michael.

"Go back..all of you." he says, pushing Gabriella away and taking his knife from his boot and cleaning the blade; there was still dried blood on it. Chad walks closer to him, Michael follows, "Troy...look it's late, and you could need help-"

"I don't need help. I know what I'm doing, now go back..." He looks from his blade, seeing the group before him through his thick lashes. Gabriella's eyes, dark and mysterious, hook him; like a drug...morphine. That's why he must get away. Before he's in too deep.

"so your just going to be a stubborn jack ass?" Gabriella mutters, crossing her arms over her bosom again, her brown eyes narrowing. Troy looks at her breifly, then looks at the two brothers and sighs; pinching his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just..I don't need help-"

"Bullshit!" The men look at Gabriella, she has a feral look on her face and her eyes are burning as she stabs a finger in Troy's chest, "you just don't want our help because your going to runaway-like you always do!"

"Gabriella..." Troy says, but she doesn't hear him. She stabs him in the chest again, Chad and Michael shuffle their feet awkwardly.

"That's what your good at isn't it? You ran away 10 years ago! And now you're just...just.."

"Gabriella!" he yells, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around and putting her back against the tree; his blue eyes blazing brightly. "I'm not running away!" Clank! Klunk! The sound of heavy footsteps in metal shoes made them all look to the West. Gabriella opens her mouth to retort, but Troy covers her lips with his hand and pulls her down to below the bushes; followed by Chad and Michael.

"What is it?" Gabriella whispers harshly, pulling her mouth away from his hand, Troy shushes her and covers her mouth again. "Shh!" He peers over the bushes, his eyes narrowing as he sheilds the suns glare away. Two knights, palace guards that is, walking about the woods.

"Shit, I must have stopped closer to the castle grounds than I originally thought of..." He runs a hand through his hair, peeking over the bushes again. Dammit, still there.

"Why's that bad?" Chad asks, biting his finger nails. Did he eat? "I'm hungry..." he answers Troy's unspoken question.

"Because...Sebastian, my uncle, changed things around...I don't know how they'll react to"-he sucks in a breath and looks at all of them; subconsiously squeezing Gabriella's hand-"four strangers coming this close to the grounds."

"Four?" Gabriella whispers, he looks at her; his eyes smirking as his face is blank and he nods. She smiles and squeezes his hand tightly. Chad and Michael nod, "Okay.." Michael says, "what's the plan to get pass these goofs?"

"Uh..." Troy says, looking down. Chad's eyes widen, "you don't have a plan?!" he half yells, Gabriella flinches and jumps to cover his heavily full lips with her petite hand. He shakes it off however and grabs Troy's shoulders; shaking the bejeezus out of him.

"How could you not have a plan?! Don't you ever think before you act!? What's wrong with you?! And..oh my God, I'm turning into my mother!" Chad let's go of Troy and backs up a bit; then again, Michael had pulled him away and konk'd him on the head and covered his mouth so his yelling speech was muffled. Troy rolls his eyes, turning back to the bush and peering over it again.

"Their gone...but they could come back."

"So what do we do?" Gabriella asks, subconsciously drawing designs on his hand. He fights to hide a smile. He loves her skin on his; even in the most innocent ways.

"Uhm...well-"

"Screw thinking before acting," Michael says, looking at Troy, "improvise; what's the plan?"

"Uh..." he thinks, then he smirks, looking at Chad. "Live bait." WIthout thinking of his meaning and his obvious stare, Chad nods quickly in agreement, until he finally notices the stare.

"Hey!" he yells, Michael covers his mouth again, but he shakes his hand away shortly after biting it and Michael is muttering French swear words. "What's ...what do you mean...Live bait?"

"Come on Chad-" Troy starts, he shakes his head. "Nope, no way."

"Chad...please?" Gabriella pleads, putting her hands together in a prayer motion. "Please?" Cue the puppy dog eyes here.

"No.." Puppy dog eyes. "Stop it.." she bats her eye lashes. "No!" Pouting lips. "FINE!" The three smile and silently cheer, Chad rolls his eyes, peering over the bush at the spot where the guards were once standing. "But...what do you want me to do?"

"Just...bait them." Troy says, he rolls his eyes, looking at his friend.

"No Troy, I mean...what do you want me to? Put on a dress and flirt with them?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I..." Chad says, looking down at his bare feet; which seems bigger when he's not wearing boots. "Look..." his eyes scan up to the skirt of the dress; red, the same colour as the rose bushes surrounding them. Well, if the roses were in bloom it'd be the same colour. Then his eyes scan to the waist and bodice of the dress. Black; black as the blackest night with white lace poking out and white strings in the back that cut off his air every time their pulled tighter. "Stupid-ah!"

"Sorry.." Gabriella mutters, pulling tighter; she's shivering from being in her chemise and undergarments. It's worth it, she tells herself. We need a distraction for the guards and Chad in a dress is perfect. She rolls her eyes, her teeth chattering from the light breeze wrapping around her shoulders like cold, frosted fingers.

"Why a dress?" Chad complains,

"It was your idea genius." Troy says in a strained voice, his lips in a tight line, holding back a smile and huge guffaw. Chad only scowls at him. He laughs.

"There..one more tug." Gabriella says, tugging tight on the strings on the back of the dress. Chad's hands go to his waist and try to pull it from his body. "Can't...breathe..." he moans, "how do women deal with this everyday? I can't fucking breathe-ugh!" Gabriella grabs his face and squeezes his cheeks so his lips are sticking out as she glares at him.

"This fucking dress with the damn corset strings is the beginning...try NOT getting dirty just to impress the people that are your PARENTS friends." Chad gulps, Gabriella let's go of him and wraps her arms around herself as she goes to stand next to Troy.

"Uh..." Michael says, he had climbed a tree to keep an eye out. "Guards this way...coming half fast." Troy nods up toward him and looks at his bushy haired friend.

"What?" Chad mumbles, lifting up the skirt of the dress; although he felt SUPREMELY awkward and odd in a dress, he has to admit one good thing; when there's a breeze, it feels good just wafting through the fabric of the dress and just carries his vibrant smell when he releases from his ass.

"Ah!" Gabriella shrieks silently, covering her mouth and nose. "What is-who let...that stinks!" Troy covers his nose just as fast, but he slaps Chad alongside the head.

"Ow!" Chad groans, "what the hell-"

"Not in front of her!" Troy yells-slash-whispers, his curly haired friend rubbing the spot where he was hit. Troy turns to Gabriella with a light smirk on his face; infectious, she smiles back and suppresses a giggle.

"Guys!" Michael calls down, "their heading this way!"

"Okay!" Troy calls, turning toward Gabriella, "Go hide in the bushes, I'll meet you there.." she nods and hides in a thick bush; so thick that there's no hope of spotting a large, fully grown man and half size woman together. He stares up at Michael, "don't move or make a sound..." Michael nods. He looks at Chad, "Good luck, just...distract them."

"I can't breathe-"

"Don't worry about it, just get them distracted enough that me, Michael and Gabriella can go the direction of the castle; apparently I stopped closer than I thought, so it's less than a day-"

"I get it, fine...but I can't breathe-"

"Just go!" He pushes Chad away from them, he jumps in the bush where Gabriella is. Both of them are peeking through branchs with thorns, Gabriella moves closer to Troy as her shoulders shake from the cold breeze. Troy bites his lip, looking down, he still has no shirt...cause he had given it to her when her dress was torn when he saved her from those bandits. Hesitantly, he puts an arm over her shoulders and rubs her arm furiously.

"Thank you..." she whispers, grabbing his hand and squeezing his fingers. She loves his skin on hers.

"Your welcome...milady." he whispers back at her, a twig snaps and it's strange how two people can be unaware of how close their faces are until something breaks them apart. Gabriella blushes as she looks down at the ground, Troy smiles nervously as he stares at Chad's position; in front of the guards, his face his covered with the shirt he was wearing previously.

He chuckles lightly, Gabriella looks at him strangely but he only shakes his head.

* * *

"So..." Chad says in a high pitched voice, "What brings handsome, strong men like you to the woods?" Kill me now, he thinks. The guards, one wearing metal coverings head to toe; face covered. The other only his face is uncovered, marred by years of war and bloodshed.

"Ma'am," the older one says, "we are just patrolling the forests-"

"But why?" Chad asks in a high pitched voice, moving closer and his hand lifting as he squeezes the muscle of the older gentleman. Kill me! Now! Chad screams at himself, "You're...you're far too handsome"-he feels like throwing up-"for such a task...you could have some fun with ..me..." I'm going to kill Troy. And Michael. And that dame. Damn them to hell! Chad curses.

"Flattering ma'am," says the older knight, moving backward, "but me and my squire need to finish our patrols-"

"No!" Chad yells, his voice momentarily going into his normal voice, he coughs when the two knights look at him strangely, "uh...sore throat"-he disguises his voice once again-"but I assure you, I can have fun and you will too.." I hate my life, Chad says to himself.

The older knight sighs, pinching his nose bridge and looking at his squire and then at Chad. "Pardon me Ma'am, but can we have your name?"

"Uh..my name?" Chad asks, his eyes slightly widening. The knights nod. "Well...my name is Chad-ella. Chadella."

"Chadella?" He nods shakily. "Well...'Chadella'...move or my squire has my permission to unleash hell on your person." Chad's eyes widen, but he couldn't stop the scoff that came from his lips.

"Please...a man cannot hit a woman-whoa!" The younger knight, with his face covered, takes his sword and swings it so Chad is knocked on his ass.

"Ha!" The younger knight guffaws, moving to stand over him; the tip of the sword pointing at Chad's chin, as the other hand goes to the helmet and rips it off. Revealing two big black eyes and full lips that are curled in an overconfident sneer. "I am no man."

All Chad can do is stare as his mouth flops open, like a fish on the deck of a ship. "I...I...wow..." he doesn't bother to disguise his voice anymore, "you're pretty..."

"I don't play that way." the woman-knight-squire says, taking a metal covered boot and shoving at his crotch hard. Chad screams, and in the bushes, Troy flinches as a hand subconsiously covers his crotch; same thing with Michael in the tree.

"Now..." the older knight says, bending his knees in a squat at Chad's head. "While you are a strange man for wearing a dress, are there others in this forest?" Chad looks up with blubbery eyes, and gulps; his hands shielding his beloved crotch as he whimpers like a woman. The woman knight rolls her eyes and picks him by the front of the dress, and stands him on his wobbly legs.

"Where are your friends curly?" She growls, Chad looks at her; his voice high pitched from the pressure and force of the kick earlier, "you have beautiful eyes..." she sighs, grabbing his arm and tugging it behind his back and twisting it hard. He yells.

"I'll never tell! Not in a million years! Not in a billion years! Not in a trillion!" she twists his arm harder, he yells in pain and then..."two are in the bush there and one's in the tree!" The older knight smirks, and bows.

"Thank you ma'am-I mean sir..." he turns to the bush and pulls out his sword, walking to the thick shrubbery.

* * *

"Shit." Troy whispers, grabbing the knife that's in his boot and holding it tightly in his hand. Gabriella is now more in his side. The knight is coming closer.

"All right ruffians.." he calls, "come out now...we won't hurt you if you do come out calmly with no problems." Gabriella shudders, looking up at Troy he can't help but hold her close to him.

"Shh...it's fine.." he barely whispers, rubbing her shivering shoulders. She nods. Soon, the man walking toward the bushes is gone and it isn't long till Gabriella is yanked from the shrub and a sword is touching her skin to keep her from running. Then Troy is yanked, he squirms.

"Ah..ah..." the older knight cooes, "no one move..." he looks up at Michael in the tree, well...it's just a branch. He scowls, turning towards Chad. "Lying to the kings police huh?"

The woman knight glares at him, twisting his arm until the bone is twinging under the skin. "You know the penalty for lying to the king's police?"

"What king?!" Troy yells, squirming, "the only king that this country had was my father! And he died!" Gabriella looks at him, her eyes wide with fear, 'what are you doing?' she mouths, but he doesn't see her. The two knights walk closer to Troy, the woman still holding tight to Chad.

"Well..." the one behind Troy says, his voice laughing, "you say your father was the king-the king died and so did the prince...so your crazy-"

"I'm the prince you bastard!" Troy yells, kicking his legs up.

"Enough!" The leader, older knight, yells, slapping Troy on the face. "Heretacy is a crime as well as lying sir, hold your tongue before you lose it!" Troy glares at him, Gabriella bites her inner cheek but she yells out anyway.

"It's true!" Troy looks at her, "he's the prince! He didn't die! Please! If you take us to the castle...his uncle will be able to identify him!" The older knight chuckles, walking over to her and sliding a finger over her chin and cheek and lips. A fire burns with in Troy and his eyes turn the darkest of blue.

"Don't touch her!" he growls, but the older knight ignores him.

"You..." he whispers, "why are you in your chemise? Are you practicing to be a wanton? Is that your future?" Gabriella rips her head away from his touch, but fiercely grabs her face and turns her to him. "I'm not surprised...you're traveling with three men." She spits in his eye; causing him to rear back and slap her. Troy feels a fury in his chest bubble.

"Take them to the castle! If the lad says who he says he is...well, maybe the king can identify him!" The older knight yells, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and slapping Gabriella alongside the face on the cheek and then goes to pull her hair to whisper in her ear. "You'll get it...you'll get it all right..."

Troy squirms as he is dragged to the castle, Chad is walking on his toes because of the angle the woman knight has is arm bent behind his back, Gabriella has tears streaming down her face. Michael is clinging to the tree; thankful that he's not all that muscular and can hide behind the tree and blend in very well.

"Shit..." he whispers as his friends are carted off to the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sir," asks the royal vizier, "lavender or...purple?" He is holding up colour splotches, preparing for the nuptials of King Sebastian and soon-to-be Queen Sondra. The king himself is sitting on his throne with his left ankle resting on his right knee and his chin in his palms as his elbows rest on the armrests of the regal chair.

"hmm..which one says 'I'm king and you're inferior to my power'?" The vizier looks at him, biting his lip as he holds up the dark purple splotch. Sebastian smiles, pointing to that. "Make streams of that go all around the room, and while you're at it, change the colours of the Bolton flag; the era of my father and brother are finished and it's time that I break away and have my own..."

"Yes sir," the vizier mumbles, laying the lavender splotch in the bag and tucking the dark purple under his arm as he went to the designer. Sebastian sighs, standing from the throne and scratching his backside and yawns. He looks around the huge room, stone; light and open...just like he remembered it as when he was a child. Something needs to change, he thinks; he looks at the stain glass windows.

Bright and cheery.

Those need to change; "Change the windows." He orders to one of the designers, "When my wedding comes 'round this eve I want an air of mystery-not blinding moon light coming through and deviating the attention from my bride." The designers mumble 'yes sir's' and work on. He smiles, walking around the big room and staring at random things.

"Your majesty!" yells a scraggly voice, he rolls his eyes as he turns to his oldest knight; McAddam. "I've got something for yer! This way!"

"What is it?" Sebastian sounds almost bored of the old man already-who is bubbling with the patience of a child of three locked away in a room full of sweets.

"Me and my knights and squires were patrolling the woods sir, when..."

"McAddam, I'm bored already so unless you're just going to droll on and on-"

"No!" McAddam practically yells, bowing quickly. "I swear! They're in the foyer-"

"Take them to my den...I'll see them in a moment-" Crash! The loud noise was followed by a loud voice swearing. Sebastian narrows his eyes. "You have them ...how are they bound?"

"Uh...we're just holding them sir-"

"Den. Now, I'll be there soon." McAddam nods, marching from the room and slamming the doors behind him. Sebastian sighs, running a hand down his face as he orders the women and men organizing the blasphemy of a wedding to work faster.

After he goes to the den.

* * *

"Hey!" Chad yells, "watch the dress!" he is thrown with the Troy and Gabriella in an overly comfortable chair. Troy-the prince-looks around as he's bombarded with memories.

Memories of his father, when he was a boy.

_"What are you doing?" Jack asks, crossing his arms over his chest as a smile covers his face. 5 year old Troy looks down at his feet as he fumbles with his fingers, "uh..well...just playing king." _

_"You are huh?" Jack asks, his tone a mockery of all seriousness. The young boy in the kings chair biting his lip, looks down and nearly closes his eyes. "What's your first decree your majesty?" Troy looks up with bright eyes. _

_"Uh...well, my first decree is-" _

_"Stronger son." Jack says, kneeling in front of the young lad. "A king has a strong voice...like THIS." Jack lowers his voice and makes it BOOMINGLY loud. Troy giggles like the young lad he is as he nods, and he tucks his chin into his chest and speaks in the almost identical deep, altered voice as his father. _

_"My first decree is to make every day rain chocolate!" Jack laughs, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. "What are you doing?" Troy asks. _

_"Well...if you're king, and you're making decree's they need to be written." Troy claps his hands, smiling hugely. Jack bites his lip as he writes down the first 'decree' that his son issued. "And the next one?" Troy bites his lip in the thought before bouncing his chair, "Everyone must bathe regularly..." Jack chuckles, writing it down and then looking at his son as Troy shouts out another one._

_"Food! It must be shared!" _

_"All right then, 'must be shared'..." Jack mumbles as he writes it down, "any more?" _

_"Hmmm..." Troy says, tapping his little chin. "well..." more thinking, then Troy smiles, "no chores for little kids! Only adults do chores!" Jack laughs, shaking his head as he feigns a shocked expression. _

_"Only adults?" _

_"Yep!" _

_"Troy, I don't know-"_

_"Write it! Write it!" He laughs once more at his overly excited son, and scribbles down the silly law. "It's written, is that all your majesty?" Troy shakes his head, grabbing the parchment from his father's hand and scanned it before dropping his jaw and glaring-as much as a five year old boy could glare- at him. _

_"There's nothing written on here...just scribbles." Jack laughs, picking up Troy and swinging him around the office and tickling him. He laughs loudly; neither notices that Sondra had stepped in and is smiling in the doorway. _

_"This is just...an adorable sight." The men stop and look at her, Troy's hanging over his father's shoulder; who begins walking over to his wife. Kissing her softly on the lips. _

_"NO!" Troy screams, "No kissing! Ew! Eugh!" he kicks and hits his father's back, but Jack and Sondra only laugh as Sondra takes Troy from Jack and places him on her hip._

_"No kissing?" Sondra giggles, Troy crosses his little arms and nods. "Well then..Jack?" _

_"Love?" She waggles her brows at her husband before the both of them smooch Troy's cheeks; making the five year old react like any other and squirm in his mother's arms until he was on his feet again and rubbing both his cheeks from the kisses he had recieved. _

_"Ew!" his parents laugh._

"So..." Troy is snapped back to the present, his eyes darting to the door where the man he only could call uncle stands. His stomach and lips curl, his uncle hasn't changed; save for the crows feet around his eyes and the grey streaks running through his hair, he is the same as Troy remembers. Well, perhaps a tad bit more stocky. His eyes are black still-perhaps blacker if that's possible-his face is more pointed; like he hasn't eaten a decent meal in sometime. "It's you who my guards have brought...Gabriella; the betrothed to my son Perry-"

"I'm betrothed to Troy." Sebastian chuckles, "Stupid girl," he cups her face; Troy has an itching feeling to use his knife right now. "You are betrothed to my son-"

"Go to hell." Slap! Her head snaps to the left, Sebastian's hand print a red stain on her face.

"Learn your place if your smart..." he turns toward Chad, his eyes scrunching scrutinizingly, "a gender confused man? Why are you here?"

"Well..uhm...the dress is hers."

"Hers?" he points to Gabriella, "why are you wearing HER dress then?"

Chad clears his throat, looking Troy's uncle square in the eye, "I'm going to be completely honest with you," Troy and Gabriella snap their heads to look at the man with the busy hair. The man with the bushy hair whose wearing a dress.

"Go on." Sebastian eggs on. Chad sucks in a breath and exhales his speech, "I fell in the river in the woods, my clothes were soaked and Gabriella was the only one in the group kind enough to offer me dry clothes."

"And she'd rather waltz around in her undergarments and chemise?" He walks to Gabriella again, kneeling in front of her; cupping her face with both hands-forcing her to look at him. "You are a wanton in the making...well, Perry will have to be pleased about this fact, or...I can make you learn your lesson-"

"Don't touch her!" Troy yells, Sebastian abruptly turns his head to him and smirks as he stands up.

"Oh Troy...my dear nephew. What a surprise-"

"You want me? Why not just let Chad and Gabriella go?" Sebastian laughs, grabbing Troy by the hair and pulling tightly; Troy sucks in a breath as the pain from the force of the pull go through his skull.

"Because..." Sebastian whispers in his ear, "they'll go get help...I can't have that; it'll lead to my inevitible downfall." he tosses him back on to the chair, his voice speaking to all three. "You all will suffer the same fate."

"Uh...your majesty-ow!" Troy had kicked his shin, "what was that for?"

"Shut the fuck up, keep your mouth shut.." Troy whispers harshly, Sebastian shakes his head and places a hand over his heartless chest in fake disappointment. "Oh Troy, swearing? Your father wouldn't like that...he must so disappointed-"

"You don't say a word about or against my father!" Troy yells, about to stand up, but Gabriella grabs his arm and yanks him down once more.

"McAddam," Sebastian calls, turning on his heel to the elderly knight, he whispers in his ear. "take this crowd to the dungeons...and as for the girl, have fun." McAddam grins wickedly as he walks to Gabriella and yanks her up by her long hair; she screams as her hands wrap around his wrists and try to pry herself out of his grasp, but he holds tight. The other guards grab hold of Troy and Chad and roughly yank them from their chairs. When Chad and Gabriella were led to the hall, Sebastian grabs Troy by the elbow and pulls him toward him to see into his eyes. "You may have escaped 10 years ago Troy, but no matter...you won't escape this time."

"You want to know how much your worth UNCLE." Troy spits that last word like it's venom, Sebastian smirks, "enlighten me."

"You're worth...nothing. You were born a tired and jealous man, and that's how you'll die."

"Ha!" Sebastian barks, "I'm immortal! I'm king! I will never die..."

"At my hands...you WILL die." Troy yanks his arm away from the vile man, glaring at him coldly. Sebastian holds his glare, until the bastard himself chuckles like his lungs are made of stone.

"You disrepect your uncle so much?"

"No." Troy says, "I respect you, I just despise you so much."

"Should I feel honoured?"

"You should be paranoid and watch over your shoulder."

Sebastian snarls, glaring at his nephew, then he looks at the guards. "Take them all away. Now!" The guards nod with extreme vigor as the doors slammed shut and Troy and Gabriella and Chad are dragged down the hall.

"Oi!" Chad hollers, "I said, watch the dress, don't step on it! My mother lent this to Gabriella!"

"Chad..." Gabriella whispers, "please...shut up."

"How about you all shut up?" McAddam asks, well more so a request. Or telling.

They turn a corner, and walk down a corridor with paintings of landscapes and portraits of every generation of Bolton kings' lining every inch of both sides; Troy felt his throat close up when he see's a portrait of his father; steely grey-blue eyes with a half smile on his lips. The eyes seem to follow you.

_"It's scary.." 5 year old Troy whispers, holding his father's hand. "Why do the pictures look scary?" _

_Jack laughs, "well...it's the way that the artist painted them..." _

_"He should learn to paint better." Troy says, sticking his chin up proudly. His father only laughs again, tousling his hair. "Maybe you're right." _

_"Daddy..." Troy says, grabbing his father's hand again and staring up at the paintings, "is my picture going to be up there someday?" Jack smiles, looking from the one bare spot on the wall next to his portrait then at his son and then to the wall again. _

_"Someday...but not any day soon."_

How right his father was.

* * *

The dungeons were as bleek as Troy imagined when he was a boy. Dark walls with small windows that let in tiny amounts of light; anybody in a cell has to squint to see properly. The cells are tiny; 4 feet by 3 feet, five cells. And from the amount of dust in all of them, they aren't used much.

"Get in there!" McAddam growls, shoving Troy inside, then Gabriella-while very obviously squeezing her ass. Chad is the last one in a cell, "I said watch the dress! Come on!"

McAddam only shakes his head and goes back to Gabriella's cell, smirking like a fool and winking horribly. Gabriella shudders and hugs her arms around herself and looks away. Troy grabs the front of his cell and snarls at the elderly knight. "Don't...touch her! Stay away from her!"

"You have no jurisdiction.." McAddam snarls back, using the handle of his sword to slap Troy's fingers hard. "Ha!" he turns on his heels and marches out of the dungeons, the heavy door slamming and echoing through out the hollow space.

"Well..." Chad says, Troy looks at him-Gabriella's on the other side of Chad. "Don't say it could get worse Chad, it might..." Troy growls, Chad holds up his hands in surrender.

"Relax," Chad reassures, "I was only going to say...that men should wear dresses; their breezy."

"Go to Scotland. Their called kilts." Troy argues, looking at Gabriella on the other side, "Hey...Ella." she looks at him.

"Yes?" her voice is soft, she grabs the bars of her cell.

"I'm sorry.." he says, Chad's biting his lip; wishing he was somewhere else. "You were right...running is what I'm good at and I was wrong to run away. I was a lad, a young boy-"

"Troy..." Gabriella says softly,

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you-"

"Troy..." she repeats a little louder,

"And...I care for you. A lot."

"TROY!" She yells, he turns silent. "Thank you for admitting those things to me, but look at our current predicament...is now the time."

"In the dungeons? It's the perfect time." Troy says, looking into her eyes. Those big brown eyes that just make him want to grab her by the shoulders and drown her in his kisses.

"Troy..."

"What did you feel when I kissed you?" he says suddenly, Chad looks at him. "Eugh!" he plugs his fingers in his ears, Gabriella bites her lip.

"Is this hardly the time-"

"Please? What did you feel...when my hands were on you?"

"NOT LISTENING!" Chad yells, "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Gabriella feels a hot blush colour her face; she looks into his eyes.

"I...I wanted to ask for more, but...I was scared." Troy laughs, his face red. "You wanted to ask for more?"

She nods, a small smile crawling on her face; only it vanishes when the door to the dungeon's swing open and McAddam walks in and to Gabriella's cell. "You..." he growls, throwing open her cell door and grasping her roughly by the arm. Troy begins to feel sick, "Let go of her! Let go-"

"Shut up!" McAddam orders, "you heard the king! She's mine! I get to have fun with her!"

Gabriella bites her lip, "Troy..." she whimpers, "I'll be fine, I will...just focus on getting out of her..please, I'll be fine-ah!" McAddam pulls her hair hard as he drags her to the door, Troy reaches his arm out of his cell toward her.

"Gabriella, I..." He swallows, knowing that the next words that spill from his lips are the absolute truth. "I love you."

Gabriella feels her lips curl up in a smile, but with McAddam dragging her to the door quickly she only has a second to say, "I've always loved you, my brave prince. Always." The door slams shut, echoing throughout the dungeon's. Troy feels tears sting his eyes, he closes his eyes tightly to prevent them from falling but that doesn't work; they come and fall anyway.

He may have just lost the one person that ...his hands squeeze the bars of his cell, rattling them until his knuckles turned white and then raw. "Bastards! Don't touch her! I will fucking kill you! You hear me! I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Troy..." Chad says,

"don't lay a fucking hand on her!"

"Troy..." Chad repeats but louder,

"Fucking bastards!"

"TROY!" Chad yells, "Calm down...you heard Gabriella, she'll be fine; she's a fighter-at least I believe so...but we have to find a way out of here." Troy swallows, shaking his head and leaning it on the rusted bars of the cell. Chad sighs, "Troy...what do you think Gabriella is doing right now?"

Troy shrugs, but is smirking at the same time as he looks up at Chad, "she's kicking and screaming and using those long claws on her fingers." Chad smiles and nods, "exactly...now how do we find a way out of here?"


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: On my profile is a link to a page for my stories and banners, check it out! Or go to facebook . com and search 'Elena Efron-Malik19'! Oh and...enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The branches crunch under Michael's feet, his eyes peering from every bush that he pokes his head out of; thorns and leaves sticking out of the similar mass of hair that his brother has atop his head. He looks over his shoulder, seeing the bushes moving slightly from the light breeze that had arrived shortly after Troy and the other two were dragged off. He turns to look forward again; kneeling behind a bush staring up at the giant wrot iron gates of the castle. He nearly gasps in awestruck wonder; vines twirling up the side walls on either side of the gates and flowers of red and blue and yellow and pink and blue and purple hung on the run-off's. If Michael didn't know what resides on the other side of this wall he might've assumed that it was beautiful, but this flower and vine covered wall ...it's only a mask for what it's hiding behind it.

A monster with sharp fangs and an ugly interior face hidden beneath a handsome mask. The monster's castle hiding the monster.

"Okay," Michael whispers to himself, his eyes scaling the walls and the guards walking around the grounds. "I'll have to be in disguise...but what?" His dark brown eyes scan the grounds around the castle; seeing only the guards that wore extravagant colours. Then he looks at a knight; in glittering shining armour and heavy boots with a helmet that has a feather sticking out the back. He smirks, "perfect..."

* * *

"Okay..." Chad says, clinging on to the bars as he watches his friend climb them like the monkey man he is to hold himself tight on the ceiling. "let me get this straight..you want me to climb this cage thing-IN A DRESS!?"

"Sh!" Troy shushes, "Chad...you want to get out of here?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then climb the bars."

"I don't see the plan?"

"Just do it!" Troy says in a harsh whisper, Chad groans, looking down at the dress and then up at Troy, "hold on a second..." Troy rolls his eyes as Chad turns around and rips the skirt of the dress-his mother will kill him later-so that the legs of his long-johns showed and the bodice and waist of the dress resembles a waistcoat.

"Much better." Troy scoffs, "what?" Chad asks, looking up at him.

"The whole time you complain to everyone 'watch the dress!' and now you rip it?"

"I am NOT climbing these bars in a dress-it's just not kocher...now shut it." Troy rolls his eyes again, pulling himself tighter against the ceiling as Chad climbs up to be in the same position. They both resemble a couple of monkey's hanging from the ceiling like they are...

"Glad you could join me Chad."

"Shut up." Troy chuckles, but then his smile fades and he thinks of Gabriella; hoping to God to himself that she's fighting the bastard who took her away. "Now we wait?" Chad asks.

"Yeah...we wait." Troy says, his voice sounding far away as he continues to think of Gabriella; he really meant it when he said he loved her-if anyone were to ask him days ago how he felt, he isn't sure if he'd say 'I Love You' then simply because it wouldn't be the right time to say it. But now? Why now? Why always in the most dire of situations must always be the right time to say such sweet, tender words?

* * *

The heavy door to the chamber slams open, hitting the wall behind it and McAddam lets go of Gabriella's hair as she lands on the mattress face first. "Well..." he nearly growls, flipping her over and crawling on top of her; tears streak down her face. "The king said you're mine..." she squirms underneath him.

"Let...me...go you...you...you.."

"What?" McAddam chuckles, taking a calloused finger and stroking her face grossly. She shudders visibly as her eyes glaze over in red anger and she lets loose of all good judgement.

"YOU PIG!" she spits, slick saliva stinging his eyes as he jumps back and she slides off the bed and runs toward the door. Just as her hand grips the handle and her fingers curl around the cold metal, she's tugged back and her body hits McAddam's chest as he grips her shoulders tightly. "You're going to pay for that bitch..." he growls, she stiffens her upper lip and she shoves him away from her.

"No." she says strictly, "I'm tired of being the damsel in distress!" she grabs a poker from the fire and commences to slapping him in the chest, "on my way here two days ago my carriage was taken by two thieves...and I could only cry for help! I'm sick of it!" slap! the poker stung McAddam's face, "you're a man...and yet you have no mannerisms toward women-"

"You're right..." McAddam mumbles, wiping the soot from his chest and the slight blood (she had grazed his chin with the poker at some point) from his chin as he stalks toward her. "I don't have any mannerisms toward women...but I'm a man. With urges, and guess what? You're the only woman in this room right now." Slap! Gabriella's hand stings his cheek as his head snaps to the right, but he recovers from the blow quickly and tosses her on the bed again and crawls on top of her quickly; taking her wrists and binding them above her head with his beefy hand, and then using his other to tear her chemise down the front.

"Get off me!" Gabriella screams, "Get away from me!" he only chuckles like the despicable bastard he truly is as he begins to cradle and fondle her breasts; she screams louder and squirms more violently. "NO! Troy! HELP ME!"

"He won't help you...you're mine." more fondling. More ceaseless torture that makes Gabriella sick to her stomach.

"TROY!" she yells, kicking her legs, but with him on top of her it's a hard feat with his weight.

Then the door slams open; hitting the wall once more and that is strictly followed by a: "What is the meaning of...McAddam!"

The whole scene freezes, McAddam rolls his eyes as he looks over his shoulder; but his demeanor changes and he all but jumps off of Gabriella when he see's Sondra standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Tapping her slipper clad foot, "what is the meaning of this?" her tone is sharp. Gabriella gulps, swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat and doesn't seem to want to go down.

"Madam...your highness-"

"Well?!"

"The king...he said that I could have 'fun' with this particular prisoner-" Sondra's eyes widen and her face turns a shade of red that is not known to any human.

"He did, did he?" McAddam nods, "well...I'm telling you, you leave her alone. And if I ever find or hear of you taking advantage a woman this way or anyway...your neck will have a lovely night at the gallows!" McAddam nods, looking down at his feet in shame. "Now go." Sondra orders; the elderly knight only obey's for he fears her in this mood.

"Lady..Bolton?" Gabriella whispers, Sondra looks at her and gives her a soft smile as she walks closer and sits on the edge of the bed; taking the shaken girl in her arms. Gabriella buries her face in Sondra's shoulder as she rubs her back soothingly.

"It is all right Gabriella..." she reassures, pulling away slightly; eyeing the young girl, "what'd he do? Anything-"

"Only fondled my-and he...I just..I want Troy." Gabriella sobs out, Sondra looks at her with wide eyes.

"Troy is alive? After all this-"

"It's a long story and...I just...please I don't wish to speak about it."

"Is he here?"

"Aye," Gabriella says, sniffling, "the dungeons."

* * *

"We've been here for hours!" Chad complains, "i'm hungry!" Troy rolls his eyes, gripping the bars tight until his knuckles were white and his palms were red and raw. Any more of Chad's incessant complaining and he'll be pitching himself off the highest tower in this castle.

"Chad-"

"I should've brought food, wait, didn't you kill a deer before we came-"

"Chad-"

"We should've ate a load, cause I'm hun-"

"CHAD!" the mass of curly hair swiftly turns his head and Troy politely requests that he shuts up before he turns him into a meal. Chad gulps.

The door to the dungeon's creak open and a guard-small in stature and physique-walks in. Troy smirks, easy prey. "What the-how the...huh?" no more than Troy's age-perhaps older; he opens Troy's 'cage' and walks inside. Troy bites his lip, looking at Chad whose looking at him and mouthing his words: "My hands are sweating.."

"Hang on." Troy mouths back, Chad shakes his head and slowly he drops to the cobblestone ground. The guard looks, and nearly runs out when Troy jumps down and grabs the boy by his shirt and pressing him against the bars and holding his throat under his forearm.

"Now," Troy says, looking at Chad briefly, "hand over the key.."

"but..but..I can-can't-ack!" Troy presses his forearm harder to his throat.

"I can easily kill you this way, and I don't want to, now hand me the key." The boy gulps his fear down and stare's Troy in the eye; that's when the boy's face pales as recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Oh my...you're-you're-"

"The prince I know." Troy growls, "now hand the key over-" suddenly Troy's embraced in a hug; his muscles tense and then he yanks himself away.

"I'm your cousin-"

"What?"

"I heard that you were here-trust me, my father and I don't get along much anymore...I thought I'd help." Troy looks at him, his mouth slightly gaped open. The boy chuckles, "Perry. Your cousin-you used to follow me around everywhere.."

"Not ringing a bell."

Perry sighs, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair. "I used to be a spoiled brat."

"Oh..." Troy says in awe, "that cousin." Perry nods, chuckling once more as he smooths the wrinkles that Troy had caused; Troy clears his throat and bites his inner cheek.

"why are you dressed-"

"-like a guard?" Troy nods, Chad is just...being Chad and seeing if he can mend his now raw and blistered hands by nipping at the blisters. Eugh. "Well...it's the only way my father won't recognize me; Troy, he's a horrible king...I know that when we were younger it was apparent I idolized him-"

"Perry-"

"-but I swear, now, he's a monster. I'd kill him myself but...I promised someone else that I'd help them. You're just a detour." Troy grabs Perry's shoulders, shaking him slightly; "Perry, enough chatting...we have to get out of her; find Gabriella and get SEBASTIAN off the throne."

"You didn't call him uncle?"

Troy shakes his head, "Calling him 'uncle' means he's family. To me he is not nor will he EVER be part of MY family."

* * *

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Gabriella." Sondra says, carrying over some clothes that were in the chest of drawers. Gabriella took them tentatively before looking at Sondra with a 'there's clothes here?' look. The older woman laughs and shakes her head as if trying to make the giggles go away. "I hid Jack's old clothes in here...Sebastian thinks that they're not in the castle-for 10 years he's thought that."

"Oh." Gabriella mutters, looking at the trousers and shirt. "There's no corset."

"You'll have to do with out I suppose." Sondra shrugs.

"No, I mean...it'll be a relief." Gabriella giggles, "I hate my corset; my chemise is itchy but I'm used to that." the two women share a small fit of giggles before Sondra helps Gabriella dress. Men's attire is comfortable; and much more practical. A little big on Gabriella but better than walking around in her undergarments.

When they are done, Gabriella wraps her arms around the older woman and squeezes her tight. "Thank you..." Sondra hugs back, rubbing her hair soothingly.

"I know how it feels to be...taken advantage of Gabriella." she pulls away and stares into Sondra's eyes, her brows knitting together and her eyes saying all her unspoken questions. Sondra nods, biting her bottom lip, "Sebastian...requested that I marry him."

"What?" Gabriella gasps,

"I refused...and he...took what was left of me to take." Sondra chokes out a sob as she covers her mouth with her hand; Gabriella hugs her tighter now.

"I'm sorry Lady Bolton-"

"Sondra, call me by my name..Lady Bolton is for the woman whose married to Jack and Jack's dead." Gabriella smiles sadly, looking into her eyes and smiling. "Troy is here Lady Bo-Sondra...I can take you to him." The older woman smiles, stepping away from her.

"Are my late husband's clothes fitting?"

Gabriella nods, "And comfortable. I think I prefer dressing as a man." The two women laugh quietly before they sneak into the hall, Gabriella bites her lip; trying to remember how to get back to the dungeons.

* * *

"Sh," Perry whispers, opening the dungeon door slowly and looking from side to side of the hall before stepping out slowly; then gesturing for Troy and Chad to come out. "Okay so the front door of the castle-"

"We're not leaving." Troy said, Perry looks at him like he had grown an extra head on his neck. "I'm sorry but...I've-I'm taking the thrown. It's mine; or supposed to be. Now-"

"Oi!" they turn to see guards coming at them quickly, "how'd you get out?"

"Shit!" Chad yells, "We've got to get out of here!"

"What was your first clue Chad?" Troy asks, rolling his eyes as he grabs his friends and cousin's wrists hard and pulling them down the corridor. They're followed around the corner. Perry is breathing heavy; he needs to get back to Sharpay-that delectable blonde-and her brother Ryan-the handsome devil; why is he thinking about a man that way?

"Hey! Get back-" Clunk! Bang! Clunk! Troy peeked around the corner, seeing the guards on the floor with dazed eyes. He looked at the knight of shining armour standing behind the mass of guards. The being lifted it's metal gloved hand and Troy stiffened every muscle in his body-until the face cover of the helmet lifted and he saw Michael's face. He smiled, "what are you-"

"Sh..!" Michael shushed, "I'm in disguise, I'll stay here to look out and kick sorry asses, you just go find your bloody uncle." Troy nodded his thanks and ran around the corner. Chad sighs-wanting to kill Sebastian and go home...actually he wouldn't mind skipping right to the 'go home'.

* * *

"Careful with that!" Sebastian yells, he's in the throne room again; watching every servant decorating it for his "blissful wedding ceremony" to Sondra. "Don't break anything!" he runs a hand through his hair; he's already dressed in his wedding garb, his bride will be ready shortly, and soon the ceremony will begin. Crash! If everything remains whole that is.

"What broke?!" Sebastian yells, marching toward where vase of flowers was broken and water spilled over the floor. The young girl servant shaking and looking down at her feet.

"I-I...I'm so-sor...sorry." she whimpers, he growls but shakes his head. Dusting off invisible dust and dirt from his arms and shoulders, "no matter just...go get Willie Evans, I have matters to discuss with him."

"But-"

"NOW!" he yells again, the young servant girl bows shakily as she makes her hasty exit. One's wedding day is so full of stress and anxiety; Sebastian can't wait for the honeymoon. He needs...destressing-whether is new wife wants to give it or not.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Two more chapters left of this story, I feel sad that it's almost over, but happy that so many people like it(: I hope that this continues to get readers! Check Out the story "Shade's Of Bolton" by Curious Girl it's awesome, and "ET" by Babyvfan, "To Hell And Back" by Im A Sky Scraper, "Family Complete" by EllaPayneStyles19, and "Troy Bolton Must Die" by xXWhitAlexisandTenneyMareeXx ...they're awesome stories by awesome writers(: _

_Don't forget to check out the banners and teaser for this story, which the links are on my profile. If you want a specially made banner like the one you see for this story, ask Elena Rain, she's great! xx  
_

_Any questions or comments, I'm trying something new here, I'll try to answer any you might have in the next the chapter(:  
_

_And finally, WARNING: Some content in this chapter is graphic and may not be suitable for children, if you are squeamish and have the heart and soul of a young child, please read through your fingers. :)  
_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"PayPay," Rion mumbles, holding his ribs with his arm as Sharpay leads him around the castle; slinking through the shadows of the corners. She shushes him quietly and looks over her shoulder, the grass tickling her feet and her ankles with the hot sun over head. Rion tugs on her skirt.

"It'll be okay..." she whispers, too herself more than to him, but her younger (albeit mentally ill) brother squeezes her hand in acceptance of the calm words. He trusts her. She peeks around the corner again, tugging Rion closer behind her-where is Perry? He's supposed to meet them both by the front gates, but he isn't here to meet them! "Perry..." her voice is anxious and her eyes bounce off everything she turns them on.

"Pay..." Rion whispers, she shushes him lightly and scurries a tiny bit toward the front gates-making the decision that if she and Rion were to escape this place, it'd be with or without Perry. "Pay..." Rion says again, she turns her head over her shoulder to look at him sternly just in time to see Willie over Rion's shoulder; her eyes widen as she pulls Rion out of the way and pushes him into the nearest bush.

Just in time to have the knife that Willie had been holding slice through her bodice and chemise and pierce her skin right through. She falls to the ground, her hand slowly grabbing hold of the knife in her chest and pulling it out of her. When she gasps painfully, blood comes up. "Pa-"

"Sh!" she shushes, her voice is hoars and choked, her younger brother. She hears Willie walking toward her and then see's him kneel by her side.

"You know..." he says, lifting up her chin to see into her fading eyes. "I was hesitant to do this but...something just over came me and I did it anyway." She swallows the blood that is about to spill from her lips.

"Why..." she says almost inaudibly, he scoffs, and shoves her head down into the grass. Not replying but just watching. Watching the light leave her so she's reduced to only the colour grey and her golden skin turn deathly pale.

He watched his sister die.

His eyes are cold and without remorse as he turns his head to face the bushes where he saw her shove Rion in, he smirks. "And now...there's nothing in my way any more." he walks toward the bushes and shrubbery, Rion scurries quickly out of his sociopathic brother's way-his eyes not leaving the sight of the still bodied Sharpay. His lips tremble and hands quiver. "PayPay," Rion whispers, Willie grins-hearing the fright in his brother's voice.

"Master Willie!" Yells the voice of a maiden servant. Willie rolls his eyes, and turns, stopping to look at his sister's body again. Deader than a dead tree.

"What?" he growls as the maiden servant runs up to him. Her chest is panting up and down; and her brow is lightly lined with sweat.

"His lordship has asked for you-"

"Why?" What could that lowlife, pathetic excuse for a KING want now? The viciousness in Willies voice stuns the servant and she swallows timidly and her voice is very soft and almost inaudible when she speaks.

"I did not ask 'why'...he wants to see-"

"Fine." He runs a hand through his hair and over his face, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he walks -appropriately 'stalks'- toward the door of which he exited from. The king himself is preparing for the wedding ceremony; so what can he possibly want him for?

* * *

"Okay," Perry says, "this way...Aunt Sondra's room is this way-shit..stop!" he scuttles back and shuffles behind the corner. The three of them; Chad, Troy and himself; are on the third floor now.

"What?" Troy says, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"More guards."

"So? I'm finding my mother and Gabriella.." he goes to walk around the corner. But his cousin and Chad grab both his arms and pull him back, "are you crazy?!" Chad hisses, "you go out there and the guards see you you're dead! That's what's going to happen!"

"Then what do you suggest I do Chad?" Troy hisses back.

Chad shrugs, "I don't know, PRINCE, but you got to have the plan-coming back here was your idea." It's silent for a moment, a moment that seems like forever; Troy scratches his chin and then the back of his neck as he huffs out a confused breath. Then suddenly he smirks and then the smirk turns to a full on grin.

"Troy-" Chad says, half frightened, Perry looks from both men.

"I have a plan.." Troy says, looking at Chad and still grinning. Chad gulps, looking at Perry as if for help. "Chad...Perry it involves both of you-"

"No fucking way!" Chad yells, a little too loud, Troy and Perry jumps to cover his mouth to avoid attention. He's shouting in muffled protests through both their hands.

"Chad, it's a foolproof plan-" Chad shakes off both their hands, stumbling back a little bit. "No! The last time you had a 'foolproof' plan, it involved me in a dress-"

"Really?" Perry asks, a smirk on his lips and his voice thick as he is trying not to laugh hard. Chad punches his shoulder rather hard, "ow..."

"Focus...now this plan is for you and Perry as distractions-"

"WHAT?!" the two shout at the same time, Troy covers both their mouths before they can finish their shout, and continues speaking.

"Now, you and Perry, the way I see it...the only way for the guards to be totally distracted from me is for you two to run pass them..." he pulls his hands away from their mouths.

"That's it?" Chad asks, Troy nods, then bounces his head on his shoulders in an unsure motion. Perry raises a brow and purses his lips. "You sure that's it?"

"Well...for it to be a real distraction, you'd be stripped."

"Huh?" Chad's mouth gapes and flops to the floor, Perry shakes his head. "No..Troy, I'm sorry but-"

"Come on!" Troy half yells, half whispers, "it'll work."

The two men stare at each other, biting each others lips, and then stares back at Troy who is looking at them saying with his eyes "strip down already and run", a nonverbal sentence but it's louder than actually speaking it. Chad sighs, "fine! I'll do it! But you owe me!"

"I know I know, what don't I owe you..?" Troy laughs peeks carefully around the hall's corner at the two guards as his cousin and best friend strip down to nothing.

This better be a good plan, Chad thinks to himself. Cause if I die doing this, I'm going to kill Troy.

Five minutes or so pass, "We're...as much as it sounds odd, we're both stripped." Chad says, covering his penis with his big workman hands. Troy has to admit, he looks pretty comical hunched over like this. It's like he's protecting his own worry stone. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Sorry," Troy says, looking at Perry; who is mimicking Chad's posture. "It's not funny Troy!" Perry half yells, half whispers. He sputters out a choked laugh and runs a hand over his face.

"What?" Chad growls, Troy leans forward in silent laughter so far that his head is level with his knees; the two naked men look at him and then each other and then him again. "What's funny?"

"Y..yo-you two are..." he flings himself into an upright position. "I just...wow!"

"You said we had to strip down." Perry says through his teeth, shivering at the coldness in the corridor. Thank God there isn't anybody in the corridors but the guards around the corner.

"Yes! But I never expected you two to actually strip down!" Fuming, Chad runs at Troy but the prince dodges and the man with the mass of curly hair stumbles openly into the hall, Perry blushes feverishly and huddles and tightens his grip on his penis; like his own little worry stone. Troy hides behind the nearest suit of armour, his cousin clears his throat and walks out next to Chad.

"On three?" Chad nervously swallows and nods quickly. He is going to kill Troy if he lives through this.

"One..." Perry whispers,

"Two." Chad says,

"THREE!" Perry shouts, the two guards look rapidly toward them, at first they are shocked-who wouldn't be? The men are naked! Screaming like banshee's and running while huddling over their crotches, they run pass the guards; who soon shake off their shock and run after them. Troy peeks around the corner and smiles hugely when he see's its empty. Distraction worked.

"Okay," he whispers, walking out and along the wall, "now...Gabriella and mother...where are you?"

* * *

They are a floor down from the room where they were at previously, Sondra holds up her skirts as she tiptoes down the hall. Gabriella looks over her shoulder, her arms tucked into the pockets of the trousers she's wearing. Yes, she'd prefer dressing like a man she says to Sondra, but it's rather awkward not feeling the subtle breeze going between your legs when you walk with the skirts.

Sondra had laughed when Gabriella told her that earlier. "Okay," Gabriella whispers, biting her lip. "Uhm...I think that the dungeons are-"

"This way." Sondra says, grabbing the young girls hand and leading her down the south end of the hall. Gabriella nods slowly, following the elder woman, but they both stop when they hear shouting and running footsteps. "What on earth?" Sondra inquires, she looks at Gabriella who shrugs her small shoulders, but her eyes widen and she tugs Sondra the other way-thinking that guards are coming.

"This way!" Gabriella screams, half in a whisper, as she pulls Sondra down the corridor. They run and turn the corner, crashing into a suit of armour and causing it to tumble to the floor. "Sh...oh my-"

"It's all right," Sondra says, leaning against the wall and trying to make herself blend in with the dark wooden surface. Gabriella mimics her, her eyes trained on the corner seeing if anybody comes around-Sondra is watching the big, huge double doors that led to a parlor where Jack would entertain guests. Now Sebastian uses it to plan and plot actions that corrupt the minds of anybody working with him.

She swears to God himself, that Sebastian Bolton is not only human, but he's also the devil and born of him as well.

* * *

"I don't care what you say about your cousin!" Chad yells, running away from the guards that seem to be catching up to them quickly. "I'm going to kill him for this!" His bare feet hit the ground with a force that one close enough could hear the bones in his foot snap and click as if they were breaking. Chad hopes their aren't breaking.

"Just get this over with ..." Perry mumbles, his voice a little high from gripping his penis too tight-his own little worry stone. Perry turns the corner first, Chad after him, and in a rush to stop when Sondra and Gabriella are seen the four collide and the guards tumble over them.

"Oh my!" Sondra yells, "Perry Bolton!" The 22 year old stands up, forgetting to cover himself and letting his arms dangle at his sides.

"Aunt Sondra-" when she gasps appalled, he jumps and looks down to see his penis bared and he covers it once more. Chad is still covering himself and nods in acknowledgement to Gabriella. The thing is, no one notices the big doors open and two men step out as the guards stand up at attention until there is a slow, eerie clapping from behind them.

"Well...well...well...well...well." Sebastian. "If it isn't the wanton, my bride and my son with a peasant-both of the latter are...indecently exposed, but no matter, we shall take care of that. Guards," the guards that were chasing after the two naked men and grabbed them, "Willie. Get the wanton." Gabriella's eyes widen, as the burly man with dark hair and eyes walks up and grabs her arms. Sebastian glares at Sondra, "and you...I shall lead you inside."

"Father," Perry says, playing the son card, "perhaps...I-"

"Perhaps you what?" Sebastian says with a raised voice, making everyone jump. Perry says nothing, the guards lead the naked men inside first and then throw a sheet over them; Willie just about tosses Gabriella on the settee and holds her shoulders down. Sebastian throws Sondra against the desk so hard that the elder woman stumbles and nearly hits her head on the back wall.

"Now," he growls, tucking his hands behind his back. Gabriella bites her lip as she looks over Sebastian's shoulder just in time to see a pair of eyes looking the room. If the situation weren't so serious, she'd smile and run at him with her arms open. But she couldn't do that. "Care to explain to me...why the dungeon's are empty? Why McAddam is in a panic? Why there's two fully grown naked men running about the castle? Why-"

"Father," Perry says, holding the sheet around his body. "I see no reason why have to be here-"

"You're running about the castle naked, I'm concerned for you."

"You've never been before!" Perry can't help but yell at his father, who in turn is redder than a hot sun burning up in the summer sky. His chest rising and falling heavily, he has flaring nostril's that flare harder whenever he looks at his son, and then at Chad and then at Gabriella. Finally, he turns his attention on his 'bride'.

"You." he growls, grabbing her arms rather roughly, "why are you helping them? We have a wedding today.." Sondra bites her lip, looking at him with stone eyes.

"I'll never marry you, you aren't fit to be a king, your father had reason for picking Jack over you-" Slap! Her head snaps to the side, Sebastian tightens his grip on her shoulders.

"Never mention that name in my presence again!" He yells, throwing her with all his strength to the floor; her head hits the hard ground with a crack. Just before Sebastian turns fully, there's a whooshing sound as a sharp knife-about 8 inches long and 4 inches wide-jabs into the wall behind Sebastian's head. "What the?"

Everyone turns, Gabriella smiles full on now, seeing Troy with hard eyes and a face that is as stony as the statues of ancient Greece. Sebastian pales, looking as if he's seen a ghost. "Jack..." he whispers, Troy walks quickly in and kneels at his mother's side. "No...impossible, you're dead." the king mutters, the 18 year old lifts his mother's head slowly and gently. She groans painfully, her eyes barely opening as she see's the shadowed silhouette above her.

"J-Jack..." she whispers, Troy shakes his head. "No."

Her eyes widen as much as she can make them wide, her lips trembling from the rattling pain in her skull. "Troy..."

* * *

He rocks back and forth, holding her body to his chest; staining the front of his shirt with blood from her bosom as tears pour down his cheeks. "Pay...Pay..." he hugs her tighter to him. "No...PayPay."

He ceases his rocking as he pulls her away from him, seeing her glassy eyes looking up at the sky; the least Willie could've done is closed her eyes to make appear she's asleep. Now, just the obvious sight of death lies here in Rion's arms right now. He sobs again, lying her on her back and slowly closing her glassy, glazed over eyes. He adjusts her arms over her bosom and her ankles are crossed; she's looking like an angel at rest. "I miss you." He leans over, pressing his lips to her forehead and standing up slowly.

His sister. His only family basically; gone.

And his brother, is not his brother anymore, but only someone who must die for what he's done.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: O-M-flipping G! There is only ONE chapter left guys! ONE! And...I'm going to miss typing this story, but guess what? I'm...thinking of a sequel! Ah! That's right, and if you want to be part of titling it, then go to my profile and taking the poll to vote!_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"It's not possible," Sebastian whispers, Troy stands up and turns to face his uncle.

"What's not possible SEBASTIAN?" He refuses to acknowledge Sebastian anything but his uncle or king. The older man glares at him, "the fact that I tossed a knife and nearly took off your head? How much I resemble my father? Or that you have forgotten our meeting hours earlier to now?" Troy walks closer to him, then goes around to yank his knife from the wall.

"Troy..." Sebastian mutters, "Well, it's nice to see you"-he looks at the two guards-"out of the dungeon like your friends." Troy sneers at him, gripping his knife tight and not bothering to sheath it.

"It's time for you to step down, Sebastian, the throne is mine." His uncle barks out a laugh, "my dear boy-"

"don't call me that."

"Well then, hand over the knife. We'll talk." Troy shakes his head, moving with quick agility and wrapping his arm around Sebastian's throat; but Sebastian uses his leg to sweep Troy's out from under him, so he lands on his back. Gabriella let's out a frightened squeak, but Willie keeps hold of her shoulders tightly; Chad goes to stand up but Perry grabs hold of his wrist and shakes his head, a warning: Don't; he's already cross, interring will only make it worse.

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. "So..." Sebastian grills, kneeling on Troy's chest-literally, his knee is on his sternum. "You think you can just...come here uninvited on my wedding day." Troy struggles under his uncle's weight.

"Get off-"

"No." His uncle says meanly, "I'm not done reprimanding you."

"I'd prefer getting reprimanded by an adult..." Troy groans, shoving Sebastian away, and quickly moving to his feet and holding his knife, blade out. "You're not an adult."

"Aren't I?" Sebastian's inquires, Troy shakes his head. "No..." he looks at Gabriella, then at Chad and Perry, "you're just a spoiled child, wanting to control every puppet you have at your disposal-"

"That is-"

"You're a spoiled brat sitting on a throne that isn't yours playing dress up." Sebastian's turn to sneer and his knuckles to turn white, he lurches at Troy; his palms and fingers out stretched to reach around his throat completely. Gabriella stands up faster than Willie can catch her and runs in front of Troy, "NO!" she yells, grabbing Troy's hand as Sebastian comes closer; he stops with his hand clenching the air just a breath away from her throat.

It's silent, no breeze comes in through the opened balcony doors, and Gabriella's grip on Troy's hand tightens in some sort of anticipation of something happening. Sebastian lower's his hands slowly; his nostril's flaring and his eyes harder and darker than wet stone. "Move." He growls slightly, she shakes her head=her locks whipping her face. "If you don't move when I tell you...then I shall make you move-"

"Touch her." Troy says, wrapping an arm around her waist subconsciously, "and you are digging your own grave."

Chad silently clears his throat, slowly moving toward the end of the settee where Gabriella sat. Perry looks at him from the corner of his eye before making his own movements to where Sondra was lying on the floor with a slightly bleeding head; Willie notices them, alas, he can't be in two places at once...which one should he go for?

"Oh, I see." Sebastian coos; a sickly attempt that makes Gabriella or anybody feel ill to their stomach's. He walks up to stand between them, pushing them apart from each other, "Young love." Troy feels bile climb up his throat, Sebastian lets out a chuckle as he turns to Gabriella and then wraps an arm around her waist and a hand grasping her throat.

"Don't touch her-"

"Ah," He says, stopping Troy from continuing his speech. "Troy...you are just...selfish"-his jaw ticks forward, and his hand grips even tighter around his knife-"keeping a ...treasure like her all to yourself."

"Get away from her.." Troy growls, Sebastian nods at the guards and at Willie, and the three of them grab at the prince's arms; tearing him away from Sebastian and Gabriella, "Let go of me!"

"No." Sebastian orders, looking lustfully down Gabriella's shirt. Bastard. Then he turns to glare at Troy, "you are a horrible son ...running off all the time-"

Sondra groans, Perry helps her stand on her feet and let's her lean on him. Troy looks at his uncle, glaring at him but his face remains impassive and blank. Sebastian chuckles darkly, stepping closer to his nephew. "You really should've minded your father better, maybe if you did, he'd still be alive today..." Troy has a growl rumbling in his stomach, and then through his chest it rumbles as he lifts his arms and shoves Sebastian backward.

"Don't talk about my father-"

"Oh ho ho, why is that Troy?" His uncle eggs on, straightening his attire. "Afraid I might be right? You were a rebellious little boy-"

"Shut up!" Troy yells, his hands coming into fists; his knuckles turning white around his knife. One more word...and Troy WILL take the life of his so-called uncle.

"And now look at you..." Sebastian says, holding his hands out subtly, "you've become a gutter-rat, and she"-he grabs Gabriella's wrists and shoves her toward Troy-"is your stupid whore-ah!" Troy pounces on him, knocking him on his backside and his knife straight at his throat. But Sebastian puts up a fight, Gabriella swallows fearfully, going to Sondra; Perry and Chad had tied the sheets around their waists and started fighting off the guards and Willie.

"Gabriella..." Sondra whispers, "Please...I.." the elder woman blinks slowly and then opens her eyes, "I don't feel good, and I...take care of Troy?" Gabriella's eyes widen and she catches her shoulders.

"Sondra...?" she asks, the queen's breathing his faint, and the wound on her head is bleeding more not less. "No..please..." she turns her big brown eyes on the three fighting men, then back to the queen. Sighing sadly, she lays her gently on the rug where she won't be tripped on-under the table that holds many bottles of whiskey. Gabriella kisses her two fingers, then places her fingers on Sondra's forehead. "I'll come back, Troy will too...just don't die yet.." she whispers, Sondra's chest rises and falls with each laboured breath. The young girl suppresses a choke and stands up, grabbing the first thing that she see's and could get her hands on.

In this case, a pole lamp with an unlit candle in the shade. Gripping it tight, she went to where Troy and Sebastian were wrestling, "Okay..." she whispers, sucking a great breath and with as much force as she could muster, the bottom end of the lamp hits Sebastian in the back of the skull with a clang! His body falls to the floor, Troy looks at him, then at her. Smirking.

"Is he...dead?" Gabriella asks, opening her eyes-realizing she had squeezed them shut. Troy looks at his uncle unconscious face, taking the handle of his blade and slamming it into his jaw.

"No," he says, standing up and going toward her. "But he won't be waking up anytime soon..." He turns to face Gabriella, he can't help but smile at her and then at the pole lamp she's holding. "You're a little spit fire aren't you?" She blushes, her lips struggling to form coherent words, which is completely pointless because in that moment of fighting and grunting and ...just everything, Troy connects his lips to hers and the sparks and fire that swarm through her veins and ignites something big is too much to ignore. Her hands go to his shoulders, but their quickly ripped apart when the guard that Chad was fighting had sliced his stomach with his sword and went for them.

Troy looks around, seeing another pole lamp identical to the one that Gabriella holds. He acts quickly, aiming for the guards head and then his stomach, "Gabriella!" Troy calls out, she's dodging Willie's-who had come up from behind her-blows, "I want to ask you something!"

She aims for Willie's head, but he dodges her attempt at a hit, she looks at Troy when she blocks Willie's dagger from going into her chest. "Troy I don't think-" Troy grabs her wrist, pulling her toward him and then using his pole lamp to sweep Willie off his feet-and make him land on his own ass. He turns to look at Gabriella, smiling down at her.

"Marry me?" Gabriella looks at him, her eyes shining, and her lips threatening to quirk up in a smile but when Perry was thrown at the wall behind them, and the guard came running in their direction, Troy and Gabriella jump apart; the latter helping Perry stand on his feet.

"I don't now's the time..." Gabriella says, Troy pulls her away from the spot where she's standing because the guard comes at them again, Perry starts fighting again; it's a three on one-with Sebastian out of consciousness.

"Gabriella, it's better now...say yes!" He hits - and misses - the guards head, Gabriella aims for his stomach, but accidentally hits...lower. And the guard falls down, with his hands over his crotch. The three of them are panting, sweaty and tired, Troy walks over to Gabriella and pulls her toward him-so tight that nothing could fit between them. "Well, I'd like an answer, Princess..." Gabriella smiles.

"I-" She looks at Troy, "I..." she sucks in a breath and inhales, staring into his eyes again, "I've waited ten years..."

"I know...and I apologize-" she puts a finger to his lips, giggling. "I guess my wait's over then.."

"That's a yes?" She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's a yes." Troy smiles, wrapping his arms even tighter around her, kissing her lips in a slow building kiss, her fingers tangle themselves in his medium length hair. For a moment once again, it's like it's only them.

"No!" They pull apart in time to see Perry jump in front of Troy; Troy seeing Sebastian toss Troy's dropped knife at him, he pushes Gabriella behind him; but it is a wasted effort, Perry catches the knife in his stomach deep. Perry lurches a bit but then falls to the ground, Gabriella gasps, kneeling down besides Perry and keeping his head on her lap. Troy kneels beside her too, then he glares up his uncle.

'Your son..." he whispers, Gabriella is resting a hand on his cheek, staring into his still opened eyes. Troy stands up. Sebastian grumbles, glaring at his nephew.

"He got in the way-"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?"

He scoffs, crossing his arms and backing away toward the open balcony. "Because I'm family-"

"No." Troy says, stalking closer. Gabriella can't help but look up at the scene unfolding before her. "You are not part of this family...you're the one who killed my father!"

"Oh please," Sebastian scoffs, waving a hand in Troy's face as if swatting a fly. "You think I'm stupid to know he could've survived that fall?" Troy looked at him, Sebastian grins ear to ear, "Troy...you're my clever and cunning nephew, and ...truth be told; we're alike"-he rests a hand on his shoulders, Troy looks at Sebastian's hand and arm like it's a huge bug.

"We are NOTHING alike..." Troy spits, getting away from his uncle, and grabbing his arm and twisting 'round his back and pulling it upward. "You are a monster...I am not. I'm not a killer.."

"Really Troy?" Sebastian struggles, "then why do you make knives?" Troy is silent, looking at nothing but keeping a tight grip on his uncle's arm. His uncle chuckles darkly, trying to rip his arm loose, but Troy has a tight grip. "Are you going to answer the question..?" He looks at his uncle, shaking his head.

"I'm not like you..." his voice is low and dangerous as he let's go of his uncle's arm, Sebastian turns to look at him with a form of ...relief? On his face. Troy continues to glare at him, "I want you to leave...now. And never return."

"Well, that would be fine if I could but...I can't..I have a wedding-" Troy put his hand on his sternum and shoved him back lightly, "Leave."

Sebastian scoffs, "you think you can tell me when to leave like that? You're not the king!"

"I am! I'm next in line! Not you!"

"You left! Ten years ago!"

"I was a child! Whose uncle tried to kill and killed his own son just now! You are not apart of any family of mine! Leave!" Sebastian tries to get pass Troy again, but this time, Troy shoves him a little TOO hard and he flips over the stone edge. Immediately, Troy's eyes widen, "shit!", and he goes to the edge; Sebastian's barely hanging on as Troy reaches over a hand.

He may not love him, and he may want him banished from Bolton lands, but no one deserves death. Not even him.

"Take my hand!" He yells, Sebastian looks at him, "Why? So I owe you my life? I'd rather have you live with the guilt of killing me..."

"Just take my hand.." His uncle shakes his head, looking Troy in the eye as he let's go of the balcony, the ground coming up behind quickly; and when he lands. his legs are bent at obscure angles and his head is smashed on a rock. His arms are twisted and ripped from their sockets. Troy shuts his eyes tightly, resting his head on the stone ledge of the balcony.

* * *

Willie had left the battle scene, his feet ran across the grass; heart pounding his chest as he reaches the gates of the grounds. He's almost there, "Lee!" he stops when he hears that voice, the name that only Rion used to call him when they were children. He listen's closely, his hair's standing up on the back of his neck.

"I know you're there.." he looks around quickly, then he feels a tap on his right shoulder and he turns to see his younger brother standing there. "Rion, come, we're going.." he grabs Rion's hand and tugs him, but he pulls back and Willie looks at him.

"Come on, we've got to go-"

"Sharpay.." Rion says in a voice that's half frightening and half...very angry. Willie gulps, "look, it happened...it's in the past..why are you looking at me like that?" Rion stalks closer to his brother, his hands picking up the sharpest-slash-biggest rock he could find. "Put that down...put that-Rion...listen to me, I'm sorry! NO!"

_Clunk!_ The rock met Willie's head witha blunt force at the temple, Rion glares down at his brother's body before kneeling beside it and turning it over. His eyes are still open, he closes them. "Wil-lie...goes to hell..." he whispers in a sort of singsong voice; standing up and dropping the rock to the side of the body. He looks at the gate, it's strange...

He's lived with his brother and sister; his brother always resenting him and his sister always taking care of him. And now...he's on his own. He sighs, breathing in deeply and then letting out that breath. He walks to the gate, pushing it open slightly and taking a step out. Frightening to start on your own, but exhilarating to know that's it's only you from now on...


	25. Chapter 25

_~*(One Month Later)*~_

The throne room seems transformed; from where the throne of the king usually is now stands a proud altar and behind that candles-white with a black wick ready to be burned and to burn proudly for each person that the candle stands for. The room itself is decorated in gossamer ribbons of satin and silk; red and white and gold. Bolton colours. The chatty guests await for the ceremony to start; some remembering the events that led to this moment.

Fate has a funny, strange way of joining two sides; showing us things. Not always in the way we want or expect...

"Do you think that it'll be a short wedding?-Ow!" Chad whines, the blow from his mother's palm against his fluffy head. Mara scowls at her youngest son, amusement in her eyes making them shine.

"You never rush weddings." She scolds, turning to face the front where she see's the prince standing at the altar anxiously; arms folded behind his back and his eyes stern but bright with a joy that she hasn't seen before. EVER. She smiles, standing up from her seat and walking toward him. Of course, she bows before fully approaching. "May I?" she asks, he chuckles, walking to her and helping her stand straighter.

"Mara...you are a wonderful woman.." she smiles, blushing. Her hands holding his in a way only a mother would.

"You're a charming young man, Prince-"

"Troy..." he says, smirking, "to you and Chad and Michael...I'm Troy." She grins hugely, her eyes shining brighter.

"You are much like your father, he was a great king and you will be too." Troy smiles, "I appreciate you saying those kind words."

"You're like a son to me.." she whispers, her voice cracking, "and no mother wants to see their son's grow up so fast..." Troy smiles sadly, pulling her in for a hug; mother son embrace, even though they are not blood related-they have the bond that of a mother to her son.

"You are my mother for 10 years and years to come...but my birth mother is Sondra." Mara sniffles, pulling away from the embrace, wiping at the tears that are threatening to break loose from her tearducts. "Hey now," he whispers, wiping her eyes with his thumb, "no crying yet...the ceremony hasn't started."

She chuckles dryly, "no but it will...and I better take my seat." Troy nods, smiling at his second mother again and then sending her to her seat that is between her two blood son's. His like-brother's. Troy looks at the crowd, seeing Gabriella's relative's on her side and then his own on his side...scratching the back of his neck, he turns to the candles and walks toward them-picking up a lighting stick in the process.

His wedding day is not complete unless his whole family is here. "Your highness?" says the voice of the high priest, he looks up at the elderly man, "You want to light the candles?"

"Yes..they are for my family, it's fitting that I should." The high priest nods, clearing his throat and walking to the stand of the altar; speaking clearly and loudly as everybody quiets and listens.

"The ceremony starts," he calls, "His royal Highness, Troy Alexander William Bolton, will light the remembrance candles!" There is an applause, Troy lights the lighting stick and then looks out amongst the people.

"The first candle, is for my mother...Sondra," he tries and succeeds very little, in hiding the emotion in his voice, "she was a fighter in her life, and I believe she is with me-with us-today..." Sondra's flame is lit and dances gently as Troy moves to the second candle, "...the second candle, is for my father. Jack Bolton-the king of this country...and the bravest...most reckless man I was lucky to have as a father"-light chuckles that soon died away flitted to the air, Jack's flame stood proudly, swaying and wafting as he moves to the last candle. "Perry." He lights the candle, "he was my cousin, and all though he seemed...a spoiled brat half the time as children...he came through for me in the end"-Troy sucks in a breath, his eyes showing all the emotion he is feeling than his face; for it remains impassive-"Like my father, Perry was brave. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies...but a great deal more to stand up to those who are closest to you...that is why his candle is up here today." All three flames glow, dance and sway together, and Troy feels comforted; feeling that his parents and cousin are there today with him. Watching him get married.

"And now," says the High Priest, "...music." Troy stands in his place, his hands and arms behind his back as his eyes train themselves on the door at the entrance of the throne room. A light melancholy tune plays softly, starting out light and airy, then as every stands a new tune begins to play and the doors open. Revealing a sight that leaves Troy without breath, his eyes can't eat up enough of the beauty walking down the aisle with her mother to give her away to him.

A skirt of white that flows around her waist, to the floor where it drags in a sparkling train, and then the bodice which is fitted and compliments her breasts well; the sleeves go to her wrists and are of a shimmering red and gold with a light yellow. It's as if she's on fire, a walking flame. Her face is hidden behind a veil, but he see's her eyes perfectly and they are smiling at him-and he smiles back at her.

"She's beautiful..." most murmur,

"Gorgeous, that gown is...stunning!"

"Absolutely, she looks like a queen already..." Regal, yes. She does look the part of 'queen' but to Troy, she is Gabriella, or Ella, or just simply...his.

She's close, her hands are wound tight around her bouquet; he fights back a chuckle, she's breathtaking up close. And blushing. He let's out a soft chuckle, "Ella.." he whispers, holding out his hand for her to take. Of course, before she takes his hand, her mother, Joanna lifts her veil over her head and places a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Your father would love to be here today..." Gabriella smiles, hugging her mother tightly and turning to look at Troy as she grasps his hand tightly and allows to be guided up toward the altar.

"Beloved," the priest says, smiling over the edge of the holy book in his hands, "we gather here today, to pray for a happy union between our returned Prince Troy, and his woman-Gabriella..." the couple smiles at each other; their eyes interlocking and their fingers playing with each other.

He squeezes her hands in his, his eyes brightly shining and smiling at her as lips do the same. She giggles lightly and stares back at her bridegroom. "Now," the high priest says, nearing the conclusion. "Prince, would you like to repeat after me?" Troy nods,

"I take thee, Gabriella-"

"I take thee, Gabriella"-she can't hide the blush brightening her cheeks and making them hot.

"As my wife-"

"As my wife-"

"Where I promise to cherish and protect you-"

"Where I promise to cherish and protect you-"

"As long as I shall live."

Troy sucks in a breath and squeezes her hands again, swallowing the temptation to kiss her right now; with her lips so plump and her delicate looking. "As long as I shall live." Gabriella looks at him, her eyes trembling as she looks from his eyes to his lips and then back again.

"Gabriella? If you will repeat after me.." she nods quickly, clearing her throat softly. "I take thee, Troy-"

"I take thee, Troy-" she is captivated by his blue eyes as she speaks her vows; suddenly, it's just the two of them. She smiles hugely.

"As my husband-"

"As my husband-"

"Where I promise to cherish and love you-"

"Where I promise to cherish and love you-"

"As long as I shall live."

She smiles, feeling her cheeks grow hot and her heart beat under her ribs a million miles with over a million beat of hummingbird wings. "As long as I shall live." The high priest smiles tenderly, looking back his holy book and reading a passage from Acts; about marriage, how the wife and husband cherish each other, and obey and care and love. He couldn't have stressed LOVE any harder than that.

After a few more passages from the holy book, he looks out among the crowd, his doubts are high as he says: "Is there anyone against this union today?" Complete and utter silence, Troy and Gabriella only have eyes on each other; lost in their world of love and desire and...want. The high priest smiles and chuckles, looking at the Prince and then at Gabriella. "With the power invested in me, I hereby announce you two as man and wife; and announce-King Troy Bolton and his queen, Gabriella Bolton!"-an eruption of cheers as the crowd applauds; some (Chad and Michael) even go as far as to stand on their feet and root like they are animals-"you may kiss the bride, Your majesty." Troy smiles, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her toward him, she wraps her arms around his neck; entangling her fingers in his hair as his lips crashed down on hers and their tongues began a tango of fiery burning passion.

The cheers soon turn to nervous coughs, Troy pulls away then and stares out at the crowd, laughing at their impatient faces. He looks at Gabriella, squeezing her hand and raising her arm in the air, "I give you your queen, and my wife, I promise that we will clean up and erase what ...my uncle"-only Gabriella knew how hard it is for Troy to call him that-"has already done." More cheers, loud clapping. "And now," he calls out to everyone, "we celebrate this marriage!"

* * *

The dining hall was decorated in ribbons of silk and gossamer strands; making the walls shine when the sunset came through the window. The columns on each side of the room was wrapped in ribbons of white and gold, and from the ceiling hangs candlelight; bathing the ground and the guests in it's soft glow. The music is soft, alternating between songs of soft, slowness and fast-paced quickness. Gabriella watches from the balcony doors, getting fresh air in the cool of the evening, and leaning on the ledge (however, they are on the first floor).

"Having a good time?" she doesn't jump at the voice, instead she leans into the hard chest of man that is her husband when she feels his arms wrap around her waist. She sighs contently, turning her head so she can see his face.

"Yes," she whispers with a sly smile on her face. "It's just rather warm in there..."

"I see, and agree." She giggles, turning around fully so that her breasts are smooshed against his chest; her arms wrap around his neck, "truth be told," she purrs, "I'm getting quite bored with this reception..."

"you are?" Troy asks, his mind already up the stairs and in bed. His hands tugging her hips more closely to himself. "Why...er, is that?" she leans her head against him; her lips against his, softly grazing. But, then he takes it and turns it more...passionate. Her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest, teasing him by drawing slow circles there. His hands work in soft circles at her hips, as he pulls her even closer to him.

"Troy..." she breathes out, pulling away slightly, "...are you..wanting?"

"You have no idea." he says, nearly in a growl as he grabs her wrist and pulls her into the dining hall and through the doors.

"Troy," she scolds, but it's meaning is lost when she giggles (again). "The guests..."

He stops in his tracks, turning toward her and smirking, walking ever so close. "Their fine...this party is kind of for them more; so they don't hear what's going on up in the chamber." Gabriella's mouth drops and her eyes widen, Troy chuckles, picking her up by the waist and making her legs wrap around his torso as he begins to kiss her senseless; it's hard to walk up flights of stairs, but he manages.

He gets to his old chamber, shutting the door with his foot and laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her; without interrupting this kiss of wedded bliss. She moans softly as her fingers run through his hair and his own work at her dress, sliding down the sleeves and undoing the tiny, complicated buttons on the back easily by ripping the back of the dress apart. "That...is my favourite dress.." she moans, Troy chuckles, attaching his lips to her neck and nipping at the skin. "Oh..."

The dress forgotten, torn and tossed aside; she lies in her chemise and bloomers on the mattress as she fumbles with her husbands trousers, and shirt. Their lips break apart breifly, so Troy can pull it off over his head and to the floor like her dress' remains, and his trousers meet the same fate. He's now in his undershorts and pulling off her chemise, he smiles wickedly up at her. "What is it?"

"Remember when I said, that the party down there is so that they don't hear what goes on up here?" Gabriella nods slowly, but her mouth falls open and her head reels back when Troy attaches his lips to her right nipple and with his right hand, teases her left; she arches her back for him. He smiles against her nipple. "Oh...Troy...oh...Tr-OH!" she arches further when she feels his finger of his left hand dig inside her; now fully inside her womanly folds and tickling her clit.

He changes position, switching his mouth with the hand that was on her nipple; he sucks and teases with his tongue and finger; Gabriella moans loudly-half loud, half soft really. "Troy..." she utters, he chuckles taking his lips and kissing down her body in hot kisses, and tickling her skin with his lashes as he went down and spread her legs further apart to make room for his head. "What are you...?"

"Just relax..." he coos, "let me taste..." without hesitation, shen ods and leans her head back on to the huge pillow. He slides further onto the floor- her bloomers sliding down her legs and then placed at the foot of the bed, not long after, Troy attacks her pussy with his lips adn teeth, kissing, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh there. He has her writhing under him, his touch making her melt all over and her bones start to ache to have him completely.

"Oh...oh...Troy!" she half yells-half whispers, tugging at his hair with her petite fingers, pulling his head to her so she can kiss him as senseless as he did she. His hands play at her hips-her naked hips that are so close to his pelvis-still clad in his undershorts. She giggles breathily, pulling her lips away from him almost immediately, "No...it isn't fair-"

"Oh and what isn't fair, My lady?" Troy inquires kissing hot kisses across her shoulders and teasing her breasts with his hands now. She fights back a moan, as she runs her fingers through and tugs at his hair.

"You're wearing more clothes than me."

"I am?" She nods slowly, "I'm naked...you're not." Troy chuckles, kissing her jaw and pinching her nipples so that she arches against him.

"Would you prefer we both be naked?"

"Well..." she breathes out, running her fingers through his hair. "...it would...be...fair...and I'd...like to...please...you..." her eyes slip closed when he slips his fingers inside her, pumping them slowly; in and out. Her head bows backward, her eyes pinched, and her mouth open in almost pure bliss.

But not quite. "Oh..Troy...Troy..." he pushes in another of his fingers; pumping them harder and faster, she squeezes her thighs around his fingers and kisses him hard, deep and burning for him more and more.

"You like that don't you?" he laughs, she tries hard to glare at him, but when somebody is unleashing pleasure that burns you like it's the fires from hell, it's hard. He laughs again-in and out, in and out. Faster. Two fingers.

"Troy...oh...my..." he kisses her lips, his tongue entering her mouth when she let's him start the battle for dominance as his hand that is not inside her works to pull down his undershorts; crawling on top of her instead of just being on her side. She digs her nails into his shoulders when he pushes hard onto her clit with his two fingers, her eyes closed tighter and her head bowed back in ecstacy.

He stops.

"Why do you stop..?" her question is breathy, her eyes are opened by glazed over. He smirks, kissing her lips softly, and pulling away so he can look into her eyes like a husband should.

"You want me to continue? Or do you want a turn?" She looks at him with doe-like eyes, he stares at her. "I uh...I don't ...know...what.."

"I'll teach you." he says simply, kissing her lips; pushing her into the mattress before rolling off of her and grabbing her hips and placing her on his stiff cock, his hands rested on her hips. "Move your hips slowly...circle." She places her small hands on his shoulders, doing what she's told. He leans his head back, closing his eyes a little bit before lifting his head and staring at her again. "Now, the other way...continue your movements." She nods, slowly, grinding her hips against his cock in the other direction.

"Oh...yes, Ella, that is...perfect...keep those movements up," he whispers huskily, grabbing her shoulders and guiding her down so that he can kiss her as she grinds on him. A husky growl builds up in his chest, he squeezes her hips as she continues to grind and heave. He kisses her hard and good, flipping over so that he's over her and his arms are bracing her shoulders.

"Troy.." she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips with soft pecks. He smiles, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I hope you had fun with the foreplay," he whispers, she looks at him; her eyes glittering, he chuckles. "As your husband, I consummate this marriage."

"Am I disagreeing with you, husband?" she giggles, he chuckles kissing her lips softly and then deepening it into something MORE. Something BURNING. His hips thrust into her, making her jump some; and she whimper softly and pull away. His nose crinkles up, "I do not mean to hurt you...I just got to have you...now."

"Just...be gentle?" she murmured, running her fingers softly through his hair and then drawing circles on his bare back.

"I promise...the pain will be worth it, but I'll be as gentle as I can." Gabriella nods, biting her plump and swollen (from the kissing) lower lip, but Troy kisses her again before slowly pulling out of her pussy, then pushing back in just as slow. She bites her lip harder; and digs her nails into his shoulders. He shudders at the sensation of her nails breaking his skin, quickening his pace with each thrust.

"Oh...Troy...oh.." her moans became louder soon, and her nails soon became covered in his blood from his back, the sensation of him inside became glorious and ...enlightening. For lack of a better term. "Oh..Troy, yes...oh...quicker...harder..." he pumps faster, harder. Crashing his lips on hers, multitasking between thrusting, and kissing; and then the cherry on top; his left hand comes to cradle her left breasts and teases her hard and erect nipple; she arches her hips and back against him, swallowing his thick and swollen penis further into herself.

Sweat lines their brows, their muscles quivering as he thrusts into her and she wriths below him. "Oh..oh my.." he smiles as he deepens the kiss, their tongues dancing a dance that is leaving a trail of fiery circles in their path; her hands grasp tufts of his hair. Pulling hard.

Suddenly, Troy pulls away, pulling himself out of her. Gabriella is left feeling breathless, her chest rising and falling heavily as she watches her husband grab her wrists and pull her to a sitting position. "Troy, what are you doing?" He smirks, bending over the side of the bed and grabbing the tie to his robe and bound her hands behind her back. "Troy?" confusion is etched in her words, "what are you-"

"Just relax..." he says, his voice husky from the heavy breathing. As he lays her belly down on his bed, he wraps his arms around her front, and begins to grope her breasts, she jumps a bit from the shock, but that doesn't compare to what she feels when he presses into her with his thickness and thrusts into her nearly throws herself off the bed; and she would've...

...if he wasn't on her that way. He chuckles, kissing her neck and down her back-moving her sweaty and knotted hair out of the way from his lips. She shudders underneath him as he thrusts one more time. Two. Three. Four. Five. "Oh MY." she cries out, writhing under his body weight. "OH..Troy...oh...don't...don't stop.." he thrusts into her, kissing down her spine and groping her breasts with a hungry frenzy. Her eyes are closed in pure esctacy and bliss, it's like she's floating from cloud to cloud; her hands reaching out in front of her for the treasure in front of her that's reaching back with a dazzling smile, and bright blue eyes.

This place of bliss, pure absolute esctacy, is like a dream that she doesn't want to wake from; like reality is only a blip away and only getting farther from her grasp.

"My love," he whispers against her skin, kissing back up to her neck and then behind her ear where she lulls her head back against his. "...I love you..." he pulls out of her, collapsing on the empty space at her side, and turning her head so she can look into his eyes and he into her's. She is smiling.

"And I love you. Always have.."

"I sense a 'but' in that statement, love."

"No but..just untie me?" He laughs, kissing her lips tenderly, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I like you this way...it assures me."

She crinkles her nose, her brows scrunching together. "Assures you?" he nods with a smirk on his face, "how does it assure you?"

"Well," he says, pretending to think, "I know that if you're like this"-he gestures to her bonds-"you won't leave." Gabriella can't help but giggle, but she also can't tell if he's joking or saying that in complete seriousness.

"I wasn't going to leave you. Ever." Troy smiles, pulling her toward his chest and kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad to hear that-"

Gabriella yawns, leaning her head against his chest and her eyes sliding closed. He smiles big at the sight of his sleeping wife as he slowly and gently unties her wrists; almost immediately, they wrap around his waist and she snuggles into him. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin atop her sweaty head as they lay together, naked, on top of the covers.

He watches the window, seeing the moon had risen. They've been together the rest of the night-it's an obvious thought that everyone had went home, and Chad, Michael and Mara had gone to their rooms in their own wing; an arrangement that Troy had made with the three of them, they were practically his family, and now they were Gabriella's, so he arranged for them all to stay with him and his new wife in the castle.

Then there's Johanna, staying in her own wing as well so she doesn't have to go back to France.

One big family under one roof, it's the start of something...well, the start of something new.

Letting a yawn escape his throat, his eyes slide closed and he rests his head on the pillow halfway and then halfway on Gabriella's head.

It's a dreamless sleep, that is...until he starts twitching and his head jerks slightly into the pillow; however, he tries not to make a sound...

_Twigs crunch under his running feet, his breath comes out of his lungs in puffs passed his lips. His hair sticks to his forehead, he has to get her back; they took his life away from him when they took her. His hands stretch out in front of him, he feels the bones breaking in his hand and fingers when he stretches them beyond capacity. _

_"I'm coming..." he huffs out, running fast, and feeling his chest and lungs start to burn inside his chest. "I'm coming..." _

_He has to run faster, he has too get her back to him..._

_THE END_


End file.
